


Can our love survive the preassure from another world?

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Coma world, Daddy Louis, Description of cheeting, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Louis, mommy harry, they hold hands a lot, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: “Who are you?” a voice asked. Harry turned around and was met with a boy with light golden hair and skin kissed by the sun. This boy had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. “My name is Harry. I just moved in to that house over there,” Harry said. “Hello Harry. I’m Louis and I live in the house over there with my mum, dad and older brother,” Louis said. Louis pulled him in for a hug. “When I feel like someone is worthy of my hugs I hug them,” Louis said. Harry relaxed. He had already made a friend.AU: harry and Louis have been friends forever. They are two peas in a pod. You can't have one without the other. Because of their closeness they've always fancied each other and then one night at a party they end up making out and takes it all the way.The morning after they are both shocked but reveal everything. Fast forward a few years to the two of them living together. They've just had their morning cuddles when Harry decides to have a bath. When getting out of the bath he slips and hits his head, putting him in a comatose like state. In this comatose state Harry is in a whole new world where he stumbles into this handsome young fellow who bears resemblance to his wonderful boyfriend.





	1. 11 and 12 years old

**Author's Note:**

> One night while reading another fic set in the olden times this prompt came to me.  
> It will be a series and I'll try to upload as regularly as I can.
> 
> There will be a chapter where cheating is mentioned and explained but I'll put a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter to let you avoid it if you don't like reading about that.

“Who are you?” a voice asked. Harry turned around and was met with a boy with light golden hair and skin kissed by the sun. This boy had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. Harry looked dumbfounded at the boy then remembered that the boy had asked him a question. “My name is Harry. I just moved in to that house over there with my mom and sister,” Harry said and pointed at the country styled house, they had just moved in to a few days ago. The boy studied him, as if to see if he was dangerous or would bully him. He must have deemed him worthy because seconds later his face relaxed and then there was a smile on his face. “Hello Harry. I’m Louis and I live in the house over there with my mum, dad and older brother,” Louis said. Harry smiled then put his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis grabbed his hand then pulled him in for a hug. “When I feel like someone is worthy of my hugs I hug them,” Louis explained when he saw Harry’s baffled face expression. Harry relaxed. He had already made a friend. “So Harry. How old are you?” Louis asked. Harry sat down by the side of the road and Louis followed suit. “I’m 12 years old. How about you?” Harry asked. “I’m 11. Where have you moved from?” Louis asked. Harry looked down at his hands for a second then back up. “We moved here from Holmes Chapel. It’s a small village in Cheshire,” Harry explained when he saw Louis confused. “Cool. We moved here when I was three. My brother Charlie is seven years older than me and he was bullied in school. Mom and dad then decided that we moved so Charlie could get a fresh start,” Louis said. “Sorry about your brother. How is he doing now?” Harry asked. Louis smiled at him, “he’s great. He got a lot of friends and he hasn’t been bullied since. He’s also found himself a girlfriend,” Louis said but grimaced a bit at the last part. “Good for him,” Harry said. “Yeah. She’s alright,” Louis said.

 

The door to Harry’s house opened and out stepped a woman with long curly dark brown hair. She looked around for a bit then she spotted Harry. She walked out to the fence then leaned against it. “There you are. Thought you had run away or something,” Harry’s mom said. “It would be too much effort. Besides, I don’t have any money for the bus or a taxi,” Harry said and chuckled. “Good to know you are that lazy. So, who’s this then?” his mom asked. “Mom, this is Louis. he lives just in there with his parents and his older brother,” Harry said and pointed behind him, “Louis, this is my mom Anne,” Harry said and introduced his mother. “Nice to meet you ma’am,” Louis said. “So polite you are. Just call me Anne, Louis,” Anne said and smiled. Louis nodded. “Uhm, Anne? Can I bring Harry with me inside to meet my family? He told me you just moved here,” Louis said. “Of course you can. Don’t stay over for too long though Harry. You promised your sister that you would help her with her room,” Anne said. “I won’t,” Harry said.

Anne walked back in to the house and closed the door. “Your mom seems really nice. Very sweet and caring,” Louis noted. “Yeah, she is. Let’s go meet your family,” Harry said. They got up and brushed their jeans off. Louis opened the gate and let Harry through. He then led them to the front porch where there was a nice bench along the house. Louis opened the door and they walked in. They took their shoes off and Louis led them in to the kitchen where a woman, a few years older than Anne, were making scones and cakes for tea. “Lou, do you think you can grab me that baking tray with the baking paper and put it over here? Stupidly enough I didn’t bring it,” Louis mom said. “Sure mom,” Louis said and grabbed the tray and put it next to his mom. She thanked him then leaned down and kissed his cheek then noticed Harry. “Hello. Who’s this?” she asked and smiled. Harry liked her already. “Mom, this is Harry. He and his mom and sister just moved in across the street. Harry, this is my mom Christina,” Louis said when he introduced her. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs.?” Harry asked, then realised that he didn’t know Louis’ surname. “Tomlinson, but you can call me Chrissy,” Chrissy said. “I’ll try and remember that,” Harry said and smiled. “So Harry, where have you moved from?” Chrissy asked. “Holmes Chapel. My mom and dad had a nasty divorce so mom moved my sister and I far away from dad,” Harry said.

 

For the first five years of Harry’s life, his had had been a good father. After he lost his job he started drinking a bit and gambling. Anne had tried to help her husband out of his abuse but with no successful result. He had been clean for six seven months then he figured a beer or a glass of whiskey wouldn’t pull him back, but alas it did. He also started playing the lotto which also quickly escalated. On Harry’s 10th birthday his dad came home plastered and started shouting at Anne because she was trying to spare her two children the sight of their father. Harry had accidentally dropped a bowl, which had belonged to his late grandmother, and that made his father walk straight across the room and slap Harry so his cheek was red for almost four days after. After that Anne dropped him off at the emergency room and told him she wanted a divorce. The divorce had been finalized a month before they moved there and Anne had looked for a house somewhere far away in a small village where he wouldn’t be able to find them.

 

When Chrissy had finished shaping the scones and the cakes for tea, she put them in the oven. She washed her hands and was about to walk over and give Harry a hug but Louis beat her to it. He pulled Harry in to a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned his head against Harry’s. At first Harry stood frozen but then put his arms around Louis’ waist and hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder. They stood like that for a while until they heard the front door open and close. “Honey, I’m home,” a man’s voice sounded in the entrance hall. “In the kitchen darling. Louis has made a new friend,” Chrissy said when her husband walked in. He looked over at the two boys who were stood with their arms wrapped around each other. “Hi there. I’m Robert,” Louis’ dad Robert said. “Nice to meet you sir,” Harry said. “Don’t be so modest. Just call me Rob,” Robert said and laughed lightly. He went over to Chrissy and wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a hello kiss. Louis made faux gag noises and was attacked with the kitchen towel that was on the kitchen counter. “Don’t pretend like you hate it Lou. Your mom and I know that you’re a sucker for romance,” Rob said and laughed. “So what if I am dad. Anything wrong with that?” Louis countered. “Absolutely not sweetie. Just proves that you have a soft side,” Chrissy chimed in. “Mom always taught my sister and I that there is nothing wrong for a man to show his emotions and be in touch with his feminine side,” Harry contributed. Chrissy smiled. “I can’t wait to meet your mom. Why don’t the three of you come over here for dinner tomorrow night? I’ll make my family famous Chicken Katsu Curry,” Chrissy said. “Thank you so much. I’m sure mom or Gen won’t mind,” Harry said. “Do you have a phone Harry?” Louis asked. Harry’s face expression dropped. “No I don’t. Mom didn’t think it would be a good idea, because then dad would be able to contact me,” Harry said. Louis smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay Harry. I’ll just write my number down on a piece of paper and then you can call from your mom’s phone,” Louis said. Harry looked at him and smiled. “Come on, let me show you my room,” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hand.

He pulled him up the stairs and then to the end of the corridor. He then opened the door to what, from the outside looked like a closet, and led him up another flight of stairs until they were up in the attic. “Originally this wasn’t a bedroom, but dad isolated the roof and walls so I could use it as a bedroom. He even gave me my own bathroom as well. Now mom was very opposed to me having a bathtub because what it I drowned, but we convinced her,” Louis said. Harry stood in the middle of the room and took in the sight. On the walls were posters of David Beckham, Ronaldo and Pelé. Harry could tell straight away that Louis was into football. He walked over to his bed and saw posters of Westlife, Backstreet Boys and Take That. Louis was also into boybands as well, Harry thought. Harry was caught up in his thoughts so when Louis spoke up Harry jumped a bit.  “They make good music,” Louis defended. Harry shook his head to come back to reality. “Huh?” he said. Louis walked up next to him. “The boybands make good music. It’s not like have a crush on any of them,” Louis defended. Harry bumped his hip. “It’s okay Louis. You don’t have to defend your music taste,” Harry said. “I know, but people tend to judge me when I tell them,” Louis said sounding a bit sad. Harry put his arm around Louis’ waist, “I don’t judge you. I like them too along with Spice Girls. They are awesome,” Harry said and smiled. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you for not judging me Harry,” Louis said. “Well, thank you for talking to me. I’m not really good with people,” Harry said. “Don’t worry. You’ve got me. I may not know you or that much about you, but I’m your friend. You can always count on me,” Louis said, lifted his head and turned so he could look at Harry. “Thank you. That means a lot,” Harry said. Louis put his arms around Harry and they stood like that for a while until Harry broke the silence. “I should go. Remember that mom said I promised Gen to help her with her room,” Harry reminded Louis. “Oh right yeah. Here’s my number, that way you can always reach me,” Louis said and handed Louis the little piece of paper he had just scribbled on. Louis walked Harry back to the front door. They hugged again and Harry gave Louis a small light kiss on his cheek then told him that they would see each other the next day.

 

When Harry came back home Anne and Gennifer were in the living room unpacking. Harry walked over to one of the boxes and started helping. Gennifer looked at him curiously. “Where have you been little brother?” she asked as she put a figurine on a shelf. “The house across from ours. The youngest boy there came up to me and started talking to me,” Harry said. Gennifer nodded. “Did they treat you good?” Anne asked while opening the next box. “They did. Actually, we’re all three invited over for dinner tomorrow evening. To welcome us to the neighbourhood,” Harry said. “Really? Well that would be great. What do you say Gen?” Anne asked and looked at her daughter. “Yeah, that would be good,” Gennifer said. Anne then looked a bit confused. “How are we going to let them know?” she asked. harry looked at her and smiled. “Well, Louis gave me his phone number so I always can call him,” Harry said. Anne smiled. “Why don’t you borrow my phone and call him and tell him we’d love to come over?” Anne asked and continued emptying boxes.

Harry grabbed Anne’s phone from the table and dialled Louis’ number.

 _“Hello,”_ Louis said when he answered.

 _“Hi Louis. It’s Harry,”_ Harry said and smiled.

 _“Harry, hi. What’s up?”_ Louis asked and Harry could tell he was smiling.

 _“I just wanted to tell you to tell your mom that we would all love to come over tomorrow,”_ Harry said.

 _“Okay, she’ll be happy to hear that. I am as well. You’re a cool lad Harry,”_ Louis said. Harry started blushing.

 _“Thank you Louis. I’m gonna go. Have to drag my sister up to her room,”_ Harry said and looked at Gennifer. She looked back and rolled her eyes.

 _“Okay. See you tomorrow. Can’t wait,”_ Louis said and hung up. Me neither Harry muttered to himself. Harry and Gennifer went up to her room and started decorating and move some of the lighter furniture.

 

At dinner Harry, Anne and Gennifer sat around their little table and ate tacos. It was easy and didn’t take much, considering they had spent most day unpacking. Anne had just finished eating a taco when she cleared her throat. “Haz, I have been thinking,” Anne said and looked at Harry. “About what mom?” Harry asked, then took another bite of his taco. “We have moved 225 miles away from your dad, and there is no way he’ll know where to find us. So, I was thinking that maybe it’s time for you to have your own phone. I would like to be able to get a hold of you,” Anne said and smiled. Harry was almost choking on a piece of lettuce but drank a glug of water to ease it down. He looked at his mom then tumbled back on the chair and ran to her side and hugged her. He kissed her cheek multiple times then sat back down again. “Thank you so much mom. I promise to always have it with me and let you know where I am,” Harry said dutifully. Anne smiled at him. “Early tomorrow morning we’ll go buy you one,” she said. Needless to say, Harry had trouble sleeping that night.

 

The next day Harry woke up at 7.30. He went to the toilet to do his morning routine. He returned to his room and put on some chinos and a t-shirt. He went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He got started on the pancake batter and whipped up a batch of scones. At 8, Anne and Gen woke up as well and joined him. They thanked him for making breakfast and Gen promised that she would continue to unpack.

Harry and Anne put their shoes and a jacket on and got out in the car and drove to the nearest phone shop. They went in and a salesperson greeted them. “Hi. How may I help you?” he asked politely and with a smile. it was easy for Harry to see that this guy loved working there. “I would like to buy a phone for my son. It’s his first phone and I have no idea what to look for,” Anne said honestly. The sales guy turned to Harry. “How old are you?” Harry looked at his name tag and say his name was Gary. “Listen Gary. I know what you are about to suggest. That I’m 12 so the best phone for me would be a kids phone. But I have been looking at phones for a while now, and a Samsung is just right for me,” Harry said. Gary looked gobsmacked but came to. “Okay then. Is that fine with mom?” Gary asked and looked at Anne. “It’s completely up to him which one he wants,” Anne said. They went over to the Samsung phones and Gary explained a bit what each model did and how they differed from each other. Harry ended up choosing the Galaxy S7 Edge in gold. Gary went outback and got the right box and they went up to the cashiers. When Anne paid, she didn’t bat an eye. They got back to the car and started driving home. “Thank you so much mom,” Harry said and couldn’t stop smiling. “You’re welcome hun. Now, take good care of it,” Anne said. “I will,” Harry said.

When they came back home Harry went straight to his room so he could play with his new phone. He sat it up and let it charge. He unboxed some more boxes then decided to call Louis from his new phone. He added his number as a contact then called him.

 _“Hello,”_ Louis’ voice sounded.

 _“Hey Lou, it’s me Harry,”_ Harry said cheerily.

 _“Hi. Different number you’re calling from today,”_ Louis noted. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

 _“Yeah, and it’s not my sister’s phone either,”_ Harry said, hoping he would get the hint. He didn’t.

 _“Your mom has two phones?”_ Louis asked confused.

 _“No. She only has one. Which can only mean that I have got my own phone,”_ Harry said and could not contain his happiness.

 _“You got your own phone? When?”_ Louis asked happily.

 _“This morning. We went and bought it and I got to pick on my own,”_ Harry said excited.

 _“No way! Which one did you choose then?”_ Louis asked curiously.

“A Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge,” Harry said.

 _“Wauw Hazza. That’s amazing. Congratulations on your very first phone,”_ Louis said and sounded proud.

“Thanks Lou. When is dinner?” Harry asked as he sat back on his bed.

 _“Hang on, I’ll go ask,”_ Louis said. Harry could hear him rustle with something then heard him walk down a flight of stairs.

“Were you in your room?” Harry asked.

 _“Yeah. Just about to walk downstairs now,”_ Louis said. Sure enough, Harry heard Louis walk downstairs. He heard him open a door and a gush of wind hit the microphone.

 _“Hey mom. Harry’s asking when dinner is,”_ Louis said to Chrissy. In the distance Harry heard something that sounded like 7 o’clock but he couldn’t be certain.

 _“Did you get any of that?”_ Louis asked.

“Not at all. I think I heard 7 but I am not sure,” Harry said.

 _“7 is what she said,”_ Louis said.

“Okay, then I heard her correctly,” Harry said and chuckled.

 _“Yeah. You’re not deaf,”_ Louis said and chuckled as well.

“What?” Harry asked, seeing if Louis would take the bait.

 _“I said you’re not,”_ Louis said then realised what Harry was doing.

 _“You’re a cheeky one you are,”_ Louis said.

“Well, I try to,” Harry said and laughed. There was silence for a while.

“I’m sorry. I’m not good at talking in phones,” Harry revealed.

 _“It’s okay. We’ll see each other later. Take care until then,”_ Louis said.

“Take care,” Harry said and hung up.

He put his phone in the charger to make sure it was fully charged for later, then went downstairs to tell his mom when dinner was.

 

They decided that they would be there at 6.30. Anne was the type of person who can’t just show up and not bring anything so she had baked a cake which they could have later in the evening. Harry, Anne and Gen put their shoes on and grabbed a jacket. They walked through their front garden, across the street and walked through the Tomlinson’s front garden. They stepped on the terrace and Harry rang the bell. From inside the house they could hear footsteps approaching and five seconds later the door swung open. “Hi Harry,” Chrissy said when she saw him. “Hi Mrs. Tomlinson. This is my mom Anne and my sister Gennifer,” Harry said as he introduced them. “Thank you so much for the invite. It’s very kind of you,” Anne said. “Anytime. We’re always open our arms to newcomers,” Chrissy said. “Good to know. I baked this cake as a thank you. I never come emptyhanded when I’m invited somewhere,” Anne said and handed Chrissy the cake. “Thank you. Now, please do come in,” Chrissy said and stepped aside so they could walk in. Chrissy let them out in to the kitchen where she placed the cake on the kitchen counter. Seconds later they were joined by Robert. Robert said hello to everyone and asked about the cake, to which Chrissy said Anne had baked and brought. “Harry dear, Louis is in his room. Would you mind getting him for me?” Chrissy asked. “Not at all. Come on Gen, you HAVE to see his room,” Harry said and pulled his sister along with him.

They went up the first flights of stairs then down the hallway and stopped in front of Louis’ door. “A closet?” Gem asked. “It may look like a closet, but it leads up to the attic,” Harry said then knocked. He couldn’t hear if Louis had said come in so he carefully opened the door and started walking up the first few steps until Louis’ voice stopped him. “Go away. I don’t want any company,” Louis yelled. Harry felt a knot start in his stomach. “Not even me?” Harry asked cautiously. They heard rustling and some seconds later they saw Louis stand at the top of the stairs. “You’re always welcome Harry. Who is she?” Louis asked and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m Gennifer, Harry’s sister,” Gen said as she introduced herself. “Hello. You can stay as well,” Louis said and gestured for them to come up.

Louis and Harry went over to his bed, but when Gen came up there she just stopped in her steps. “This is all yours?” she asked looking around, taking everything in. “Yeah. Dad did it,” Louis said. She walked over to his desk and started looking at some of the drawings that were on his bulletin board. “I wish I had a room like this,” she said, more to herself than to Louis and Harry. “I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind doing it,” Louis said and smiled. Gen shook her head to get back to reality. “We only just met like half an hour ago. I’m sure he won’t do it,” Gen said then turned around to face the boys. “Well, dad works as an entrepreneur so I’m pretty sure he’s willing to do it. Gen stood thinking, “yeah okay. But I don’t even know if it’s possible in our house. Ours is built differently than yours,” Gen said. Louis shrugged, “talk to him about it, he’ll know,” Louis said. Harry just sat looking between them. Never in his young life had he met someone like Louis. Harry could sit for hours and just admire what Louis was like. He then remembered what Chrissy had asked of him, “Lou, your mom wants you downstairs,” Harry blurted. Louis looked at him for a second. “Okay, better go down then before she comes up here,” Louis said and they walked downstairs just in time for dinner.

 

Harry and Louis sat next to each other, Gen and Anne had occupied the table ends and Chrissy and Rob sat opposite to the boys. Everyone was eating, and by the end of the meal there was no food left. Chrissy was not surprised by that. It was always like that whenever she made it.

After dinner Chrissy would not let Anne and Gen clear the table or do the dishes. They were guests and should therefore not do anything. While Chrissy did the dishes Rob showed them around the house and told them about the different projects he had improved on the house. That made Louis nudge Gen’s side and she shyly told him how she liked Louis’ room and how she wanted one herself. Rob let out a laugh and told her that if Anne would approve of it then he would happily take a look at their house and see if it would be possible.

After the house tour they sat down in the sitting room. Chrissy and Rob occupied a sofa, Anne and Gen the other sofa and Harry and Louis shared a chair. Louis sat on the arm rest with Harry between his legs. Louis had his arms around Harry’s shoulders and Harry’s head rested against Louis chest and stomach. Anne and Chrissy looked at each other with knowing smiles. After a while Chrissy brought the cake out and they all let out satisfied sounds when taking the first bite of their slice. They all praised Anne for her baking skills.

When they left the Tomlinson household they knew they had made friends. And not just any type of friends; friends that would last a lifetime.

This was the beginning of Harry and Louis’ close friendship. From that day on they were inseparable. They became best friends and Louis’ friends at school accepted him straight away and they all got on from the get go. Where ever one went the other went as well.


	2. 17 and 18 years old. June.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall are getting ready to head over til Liam for their weekly lads evening. Harry is already there.  
> Before they go, Louis talk a bit about Louis and Harry's close friendship and that puts some thoughts into Louis' mind that he can't seem to shake.  
> Louis' parents are fighting so he sleeps at Harry's where there is a small evolution in their friendship.  
> The next day Louis and Harry confront Louis' mom and Louis leans something shocking about his dad. When confronting his dad, the news get too much for Louis and he needs Harry to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ ABOUT INFIDELITY THEN AVOID READING FROM 'AT 10.15 PM UNTIL 'TOSSED HIMSELF ON THE BED. 
> 
> The rest of the chapter is just smut and how to deal with the consequnces of your actions

“Oi, dickhead! Hurry up will ya, we’re gonna be late,” Louis called towards his ensuite. Out of his ensuite came a young man, Louis age, with brown base and blond on top. He was a bit muscular and a sixpack was beginning to show on his lower stomach. “Chill out Lou. Liam knows never to expect us on time,” the blond fella said. “It’s every fucking time Niall. We’re always late when you get ready here. Why is that?” Louis asked rubbing his temples. “You live closer to Liam than I do, and it’s not my fault that my shift ends this late every time. Besides, you know that I refuse to show up there smelling like a fucking fast food restaurant ,” Niall reasoned. “I know. Why can’t you work somewhere that smells nice?” Louis asked. “You mean like work at Dunkin’?” Niall asked and cocked his eyebrow as he finished drying off. “Yeah. That would be better,” Louis said. “So you want me to smell like your boyfriend then?” Niall asked and winked at Louis but ducked a few seconds later to avoid the flying pillow. “Oi, fuck off! We’re not dating. We’re just close. You fucking know this Neil,” Louis defended. Niall looked at him with a knowing look. “Seriously Lou, when are you going to tell him? You’re not that subtle you know,” Niall said sympathetically. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m not in love with him! He’s my best mate Niall. Yes, I love him, but that’s purely platonic.” Louis said. Niall shook his head, “keep telling yourself that,” he muttered then proceeded to put on his clothes. While Niall did that, Louis thought to himself if Niall could be right. They’ve been teased with their closeness a lot but never did Louis think that there could be more. Sure, they hold each other whenever they’re together. They always cuddle in bed when watching TV or movies. Sure, they hold hands and intertwine them at times, but it’s strictly platonic, right?

 

They arrived at the Payne residence only 30 minutes late. Liam’s mom opened the door for them and told them to just walk straight down. The entire basement area had been turned into Liam’s crib when he had turned thirteen. Niall walked down the stairs first. “Evening wankers,” Niall greeted then plumped down on a beanbag. Louis followed him down the stairs, “hi guys,” he said and walked past Liam and messed up his hair, to which Liam muttered not to do that. Louis walked over to Harry and plumped down next to him. “Hey Haz,” Louis greeted his best mate. Harry gave him a wide grin. “Hey Lou. How’s everything?” Harry asked a bit worried.

During the last couple of years Rob and Chrissy had slowly started fighting. Rob spent more time away from home with various projects and Chrissy had started working again at a restaurant and took the late shifts to avoid Rob. Of course, Charlie hadn’t noticed it since he moved away for Uni just months after Harry, Anne and Gen had moved there. But their fighting started taking its toll on Louis.

“There’s not much difference to be honest. They can’t stand to look at each other and dad is sleeping in the guest bedroom. I don’t understand why they’re not just getting a divorce. It would be better for all of us,” Louis said and sighed. Harry pulled him close and hugged him tight. “Have you tried talking to them? Like one on one?” Harry asked. Harry felt Louis sigh against his shoulder, “babe, I know it’s painful but you have to do it. If not for them then for yourself. I hate seeing you like this,” Harry almost whispered. “I know, it’s just… I don’t know how,” Louis murmured then nuzzled against his neck. “I’ll come with you. You know I’ll do anything for you,” Harry said and turned his head to better look at him. “Thanks for always being here for me and for making sense when I can’t find it,” Louis said. “Come on babe, let me cuddle you for once,” Harry said. Louis got up so Harry could lay down and get comfortable. Louis laid down and Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and placed his hand on Louis’ chest. Louis intertwined their hands then brought their hands up for him to kiss Harry’s hand. Harry laid his head down on Louis’ shoulder then gave his neck a small peck, “I’m always here for you Lou. No matter what,” Harry whispered then kissed the neck a bit longer.

They hadn’t even realised that Liam and Niall had gone and ordered the pizzas. It wasn’t until the basement was filled with the scent of pizza that they noticed. “One slice Lou?” Harry asked, knowing that he wouldn’t be that hungry. “Sure. Just a pepperoni slice,” Louis said then straightened up. Harry got up and put three slices on a plate then grabbed two glasses and some soda. He went back with the soda first and told Louis to drink some. He then returned with the pizza. After Louis had eaten his slice and had drunk a glass of soda, he nudged for Harry to lean back. Louis laid down again. This time he put his head in Harry’s lap. Niall and Liam had learned not to ask about it. If Louis wanted to talk about it he would. Liam turned the TV on and opened Netflix. “What are we in the mood for?” he asked and looked around at his friends. “Can we watch a comedy?” Louis asked and looked at the two others because he knew what Harry’s answer would be. Liam and Niall looked at each other, “sure. Any specific?” Liam asked. “No,” Louis said. They came across Bad Grandpa and Niall insisted they saw that.

Liam went upstairs and made a shit load of popcorn and grabbed some extra soda. Liam and Niall sat down in the sofa that wasn’t occupied by Louis and Harry and pressed play on the remote. Harry started playing with Louis’ hair. A trait he’d found helped calmed him down. With his other hand, he gently caressed Louis’ arm. Half way through the movie, Louis had intertwined their hands. He zoned out for a bit and started thinking back to what Niall had said earlier. Louis looked at their hands and sure they looked like a couple. A feeling started bubbling in his stomach. Right from the start had they been close. They had only known each other for, what, an hour or an hour and a half and then Louis had put his arms around him.

Louis had always wondered when he started liking guys over girls and maybe that was the time. Could he really be in love with his best friend? Sure, he had always thought that Harry was good looking; even as a young boy. Harry was the first one he told he was gay. Harry had just hugged him and told him it didn’t change anything between them. They would still be best mates and their cuddling would still happen. Of course, a year later Harry came out to Louis, and Louis assured him, just like Harry had done with him, that they would remain best friends and still cuddle.

 

Louis barely registered the movie was over. It wasn’t until Harry stopped playing with his hair and started caressing his cheek that he registered it. “You were far away,” Harry observed. Louis turned to his back and looked up at the emerald eyes he loved so much. “Yeah. Just thinking,” Louis said. “About what?” Harry asked and as always he seemed genuinely interested. Louis shook his head. “Nothing I’m comfortable sharing right now,” he said. Harry just nodded. “Want to sleep over at mine? That way you won’t have to deal with them today,” Harry suggested. It only took Louis a second to say yes.

They got up and hugged Liam and Niall and said goodbye to them and headed back to Harry’s. When they got inside, Anne was sat in the living room watching TV. “Hi love. Good night with the lads?” she asked. They walked in there and stood in the door. “Yeah. Louis is staying over tonight,” Harry said. Anne turned around and saw the not so hidden pain in his eyes. “Aw sweetie. At it again?” she asked. “Yeah. They fought just minutes before Niall came over after work. Has mom said anything to you?” Louis asked. Anne got up and went to give Louis a hug. “No she hasn’t. Sorry sweetie,” she said and looked apologetic at him. “Don’t worry about it Anne. Can we go up to bed?” Louis asked Harry. “Of course. Night mom,” Harry said and kissed her on the cheek. “Night boys. Sleep tight,” Anne said then went back to the sofa.

They went upstairs to Harry’s bedroom. Now, Gen was the one who wanted a room like Louis’ but when Rob had come over to look at the building structure, he deemed it better to move some walls around so her room got bigger and added and en-suite. Rob later had a talk with the county and the house was approved for building another story, so Harry could get a room like Louis’.

Louis plumped down on Harry’s bed. He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head and waited for Harry to get back from the bathroom. “You okay?” Harry asked when he returned after his quick shower. “I dunno. Don’t know what I’m gonna tell her,” Louis said honestly. Harry found his hair dryer and attached the diffuser. After his curly hair had been dried, he plumped down next to Louis. “Just be honest with her babe. Tell her how you feel, how hurt you are. Don’t be afraid to cry. You need to let her see how this affects you,” Harry said and ran his fingers over his bicep. “I know. Are you free tomorrow?” Louis asked and looked at Harry. “Yeah. You want to do it tomorrow?” Harry asked as he continued running his fingers over the bicep. “Yeah. Might as well get it over with. Should probably text them to let them know I’m here,” Louis said then got his phone out. He typed out the message for both his parents then send it.

“Ready to get under the covers?” Harry asked. “Yeah, let me just piss and brush my teeth and I’m good to go,” Louis said and smiled. He got up and went to the bathroom. Because of their many sleepovers they decided that they would both keep a toothbrush at each other’s houses. Louis returned to find Harry already under the duvet with the ceiling light turned off. The only light came from Harry’s bed site lamp. He stripped down to his boxers and got under. Harry turned off the light and went to cuddle Louis. “You’ve been very kissy tonight,” Harry said after Louis had just kissed their intertwined hands. “Fuck, sorry. It won’t happen again,” Louis said. Harry tightened the grip around their hands. “Don’t apologize babe. If that’s what you need then that is happening,” Harry said. “Thanks Haz. Don’t laugh at me, but can we try something?” Louis asked feeling his face heat up. “What do you want to try?” Harry asked. “It’s okay if you say no and tell me I’m a creep, but can you kiss me? Like on the lips?” Louis asked in a low voice. Harry froze for a second then pulled back a bit. “Fuck, Harry I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. I’m a fucking mess,” Louis said and tried to pull away but Harry pulled him on his back. “Hey, don’t. I was just making room for you to lay down. If you think this will make you feel better, then that is what we’ll go for,” Harry said and leaned down and stopped just above Louis’ mouth. He slowly pressed his lips on Louis’ and at first it was a bit awkward but as they got used to the feeling it got more and more pleasant. The kisses weren’t deep just light pecks. “Feel better?” Harry asked. “Yeah, thanks Haz,” Louis said. “Anytime. Want to make it part of our routine?” Harry asked. “You’re not freaked out by it?” Louis asked. “Not at all. You have very soft lips,” Harry said. “Thanks, so do you. You wouldn’t mind doing that again if it came down to it?” Louis asked. Harry pecked his lips again. “Not at all babe. Like I’ve said a thousand times; anything to make you feel better. I’ll even fuck you if you thought that would help,” Harry said and chuckled. “Hold the phone Styles! If anyone is doing the fucking that will be me. I’m not a bottom,” Louis said sternly. Harry erupted in laughter. “Okay, fine. You can fuck me then if you think that will help,” Harry said. “Don’t know if it will. We might have to test that theory sometime,” Louis said and winked even though Harry couldn’t see it. “Haha. I’ll do anything for you babe,” Harry said then kissed him again. This time a little longer and a little deeper. Louis felt his stomach do a flip. He was almost 70 % convinced that he was in love with his best friend. “Let’s sleep shall we,” Harry whispered. Louis turned on his side and he felt Harry’s hands find their way to his stomach and head. Louis intertwined their hands again, “night Haz, sleep tight,” Louis said. “Sleep tight babe,” Harry said then kissed the top of his head.

 

 

Louis was the first one to wake up. that rarely happened. He went to the bathroom to do his thing then came back to bed. Before getting back into bed he stood looking at Harry. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Like a soft baby kitten that had no care in the world. Louis felt his entire body warm up and fill him with a sense of calm. A thought popped into his mind; that he wouldn’t mind waking up next to Harry for the remainder of his life. Louis was a bit shocked at that, but sat down in the bed. “I’m in love with my best friend and have been since we met,” Louis whispered almost soundlessly. He laid down and not long after he felt Harry cuddle up to him. “Where did you go?” he asked as he nuzzled up against Louis’ chest. “Just went to the bathroom. Don’t worry, I would never leave you cupcake,” Louis said then opened his eyes big at the nickname he had just given his best friend. Harry giggled then sat up and looked at Louis. “You okay? Never in your life have you given anyone a nickname that wasn’t related to their name,” Harry said and furrowed his brows. Louis took his hand and intertwined their hands. “I’m fine. I know I’ve said I think nicknames are cheesy but maybe I’m more open to them now. If you don’t like it I can change it,” Louis said. Harry started stroking his hand with his thumb. “No, no. It’s fine. I was just surprised is all,” Harry said and smiled. “Okay. Now to a whole other matter, did you have a wet dream?” Louis asked. “Why the fuck are you asking me that?” Harry said shocked. Louis started laughing. “Because your dick is tenting in your boxers,” Louis chuckled when he had almost stopped laughing. “What are you looking at my cock for? Do you want it or what?” Harry said and quickly grabbed his pillow to hide it. “I’m sorry but it just wants to be seen,” Louis said. Harry noticed something. “You didn’t answer my second question Lou,” Harry said. “I know I didn’t. You’re asking your best friend if he wants your cock. Do you really want me to answer that?” Louis asked, trying with everything he had not to think about Harry’s hard cock, that was practically begging him to pay attention to it and suck it. “Maybe I do. I still stand by what I said last night. I’ll let you fuck me if it makes you feel better,” Harry said. Louis sat up on his knees and crawled over to Harry. He pressed his lips against Harry’s and gave him a lingering kiss. “I know you will cupcake, but I’m feeling better,” he said and sat down on his knees. Harry just looked at him. Louis went in for another kiss. This time deeper, a proper kiss. He heard Harry breathe a ton faster and he think he heard him let out a little moan. When Louis pulled back from the kiss Harry’s face were bright red. “You okay there cupcake?” Louis asked. Harry just nodded and crawled out of bed with the pillow still covering his crotch.

He ran out to the bathroom and dropped the pillow to find a big stain. He looked down and saw the big patch in his boxers and his softening cock. Louis had just kissed him properly and he had let out a small moan when he came in his boxers. He had just cum in his boxers because his best friend had kissed him. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he muttered to himself. “Your feelings are getting out of hand H. With this rate you might as well just tell him you’re in love with him,” he whispered to himself in the mirror. A voice in his head reminded him of the change in Louis’ behaviour; that he was more kissy, and that he asked Harry to kiss him on the lips and that he wasn’t opposed to the idea of fucking him. Then the recent one of him giving him a nickname. Louis was truly against cheesy nicknames and it’s something he would never start doing. “Could he be in love with me too?” Harry asked silently but shook his head when he felt the bubbling feeling start to fill his body. “Don’t get too excited. It might not be true,” He whispered. He then remembered his cum filled boxers and how uncomfortable his cock was. He stripped down, put his shower cap on then went for a quick shower. When he returned to bed Louis was on his phone. When he felt Harry come back in bed he put the phone down. “You okay? You were in there for half an hour, and that shower only took 10 minutes,” Louis said turning so he could look at Harry. “Yeah, I’m fine, just had that problem to take care of,” Harry said. “Don’t worry cupcake, I won’t tell anyone that you came from a kiss,” Louis said and nudged his thigh. Harry’s face went back to red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said and cleared his throat. “Haz, you were shaking. But like I said, I won’t tell anyone,” Louis said. They laid down and went to sleep a few more hours.

 

They were woken up at 10.30. Anne came up and stood by the end of the bed. She looked down at the two young men cuddling. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and took a picture of them. She put her phone back in her pocket before starting to shake Harry’s leg. He stirred a bit but not enough to wake him up. she thought to herself that she just had to be mean and tickle his foot. As Anne predicted he started kicking and unfortunately hit Louis right in the balls. Louis cried out in pain. “Fuck Lou I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my fault. Mom tickled me,” Harry said almost close to tears. Louis groaned in pain. “I know you wouldn’t hurt my private parts. Anne you’re a mean woman,” Louis said. “Morning boys. Time to get up. How about Harry go fetch an ice pack,” Anne suggested. “You were the one who made me do it,” Harry defended. Anne sighed. “Okay, let me rephrase. Go get an ice pack so I can talk to Louis for a few minutes,” Anne said. “You could have just said that. And maybe woken us up normally instead of hurting him,” Harry said and started to pout. “I’m sorry for hurting your babe, love. He’ll heal up nicely so the two of you can have kids in the future,” Anne said with a sly grin. Harry’s face turned bright red. “Fuck off mom!” Harry said then walked down to the kitchen. Anne looked over at Louis who had a puzzled look on his face. “I was joking Louis. With your close friendship, you do seem like a couple,” Anne said. “Yeah, we get that a lot but we are just friends. It would kill me if I ever lost him,” Louis said. “I know sweetie. Anyway, your mom stopped by this morning while you were sleeping,” Anne said and changed the subject, which pleased Louis. “What did she say?” Louis asked. “She asked me if she had done anything for you to never be home,” she said and sat down just at the end of his feet. “What did you say?” Louis asked. “I told her that it was something the two of you should talk about,” Anne said. “Thanks for letting me know. And for letting me stay the night,” Louis said. “You’re always welcome Louis. You’re like a second son to me. And I know your mom sees Harry the same way. I care so much about you Louis,” Anne said. Tears started swelling up in his eyes from her words but also from the pain. “Thank you. Now, can he please come back up otherwise I won’t have any balls,” Louis said bluntly. Anne laughed. “Of course. Come on up love,” Anne said and they heard the door open and Harry walk up the stairs. He strode through the room and carefully placed the ice pack on Louis’ crotch. “Here you go babe,” Harry said. “Thanks cupcake,” Louis said. “I’ll let you recuperate. Just come down when you feel like you can walk,” Anne said and her and Harry went downstairs.

They were stood making breakfast when Harry suddenly hit Anne. “What the hell mom? You can’t just say that,” Harry hissed. “Say what Harry? I’ve said a lot of things,” Anne countered. “You can’t just say that he’ll be fine so we’ll be able to have kids in the future. Right in front of him. I trusted you mom,” Harry said disappointedly. “Don’t worry. I told him I was joking. But I noticed you didn’t flinch when he called you cupcake,” Anne said and studied Harry. “Well, we woke up at like 6.30 and that was when he called me cupcake for the first time. I told him I was surprised because he hates cheesy nicknames. It’s a wonder he has let me call him babe. But he told me that he might have changed his mind about it,” Harry said. Anne looked at him then gestured for him to continue. “I’m not sure if I believe that. He hates cheesy nicknames like the plague. Also, don’t put anything in to this mom, but last night he asked me to kiss him on the lips. We did share a few shallow ones but also a few proper kisses,” Harry said. Anne’s face lit up. “Mom, don’t get too excited. He told me it would help him feel better,” Harry quickly said. “And not to get you too excited as well, but I have a feeling that he might be in love with you too,” she said then found ingredients for pancakes. Harry sighed, “I have that feeling too but I don’t want to do anything to risk our friendship. He’s my everything mom. Sure, I have Niall and Liam as well, but it’s not the same,” Harry said. “I know love. Let’s not think more about it. How about you continue with the pancakes and I’ll go do the laundry. Can I take your bedding?” Anne asked. Harry froze. “Here’s another idea. You make pancakes and I’ll do the laundry,” Harry said. Anne looked over at Harry. “Again Harry? I know you’re young and you’re at that age where you can’t stop thinking about sex, but can’t you use tissue instead of your duvet and pillow?” Anne asked. Harry’s face turned red for the umpteenth time. “This time I couldn’t help it. We kissed, like a proper deep one and it just blew me away,” Harry said. Anne gave him a look. “I know mom. I won’t,” Harry said.

Harry went around the house and gathered laundry. When he came up to his room Louis was watching TV. “How are you feeling babe?” Harry asked. “Better. I think I can walk now,” Louis said. “Good. Mom is making pancakes,” Harry said. “Yeah, she better be. I expect a 3-meal course tonight,” Louis said. Harry chuckled, “I’m sure she’ll make that for you if you told her to,” Harry said and smiled. “Yeah. I was thinking on going home after breakfast,” Louis said, his face neutral. “Okay. You still want me to go with you?” Harry asked as he gathered his bedding. “Yeah. She would never do anything with you there. Besides, she knows you give me courage to do and say stuff I normally wouldn’t do or say,” Louis said and smiled. “You know I love you, right?” Harry asked. Louis felt his body fill up with happiness and love. “I love you too Haz. You and me are the dream team, and nothing will ever change that,” Louis said. Harry went over to him and straddled him. Louis was confused until Harry pulled him in for a tight hug. Louis hugged back and when they pulled apart Louis leaned in and gave Harry a small kiss. “Don’t be nervous babe. I’ll be right there with you. I’m not gonna leave your side,” Harry said. Louis smiled. “Thanks. Mind getting off me now, so we can get some breakfast?” Louis asked and cocked his eyebrow. Harry chuckled. “Sure babe,” he said and got off. He helped Louis up and they walked down to the laundry room and Harry started the first round. They walked in to the kitchen where Anne had set the little table and were making the last few pancakes. “Feeling better?” Anne asked. “Yeah. Still soar but it’s a pain I can endure,” Louis said. “Good. It ended up being brunch instead so dig in,” Anne said.

Harry and Louis sat down and dug in. Louis told Anne about their plan and she told him that he was welcome to come back if he needed to.

 

 

Louis and Harry were stood outside the front door. “I don’t think I can do it Haz,” Louis whispered. Harry put his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. “Like I said last night, I know it will be hard and there will be tears but it’s okay. I won’t leave your side for one second. I’ll even pull you with me if I have to piss,” Harry whispered and Louis chuckled. “As long as it stays with that. I don’t really fancy seeing you shit,” Louis chuckled. “Hell no,” Harry said and chuckled as well. Louis sighed. “Ready babe?” Harry asked then kissed his cheek. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Louis said. Harry untangled himself and stood by him then grabbed his hand and intertwined their hands. Louis opened the door and they went in. They stood in the entrance hall and listened to where Chrissy would be. They heard rustling in the kitchen and walked out there slowly.

Chrissy was making scones and Louis could see that they were just about to prove a final time. She put the baking trays in the oven and went to clean her hands. She turned around and gave a small smile. “Hi mom,” Louis said and smiled back. “Hi Lou. Did you sleep well?” Chrissy asked. “I did. Anne told me you came over when I was asleep,” Louis said. “Yeah, can we talk?” she asked. “Sure mom. But Harry stays. I have no secrets from him,” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s hand. They went over to the table and sat down. They sat in silence until Chrissy spoke, “Louis, have I done anything to you? You’re rarely home and when you are, you’re only in your room with the music playing extremely loud,” Chrissy said. Louis sighed and he felt Harry caress his hand under the table. “Mom, you and dad are hurting me. All this fighting is killing me. You make me feel like I’ve done something wrong, like I’m a bad son,” Louis said his voice about to crack. He took a deep breath. “I hate that you can’t stand the sight of each other. What even started it? One day you just started fighting,” Louis asked. Chrissy took a deep breath then sighed. “Your dad started spending more time on his projects. I asked him one night why he did that, but he couldn’t answer me. that went on for a few more months. Then he went to that convention last year. While he was there I had my cleaning and I noticed that something was missing,” she said and sighed.

“What was missing mom?” Louis asked. “Promise me that you will let me finish everything before saying anything,” Chrissy said. Louis was about to protest but Harry squeezed his hand and looked at him. Louis sighed, “I promise mom,” Louis said knowing he wouldn’t accomplish anything by arguing. “Our stash of condoms was missing. I started thinking the worst. I then started cleaning the rest of the house. Then you lads had your vacation with Liam’s family and your dad came home. After one day, I confronted him. He told me that they had gone past the expiration date. He had looked at them the day before he left just before we had sex. I know you don’t want to hear that Lou, but we have needs as well. Anyway, I wasn’t quite convinced, but I let it go. He kept working late and longer on the projects. Then a couple of months ago when he came home from that working trip I emptied his suitcase and found a bottle of perfume. The perfume that I use. When he came back up from the garden I confronted him and told him why he would need a perfume when he was on a working trip. He tried to tell he must have taken mine by mistake and then had to buy one for himself, but I told him I was there when he packed his toiletries. He of course still tried to deny anything but I just didn’t believe him. That’s when he started sleeping in the guest bedroom,” Chrissy said. She looked over at Louis who was on the verge of tears. “He’s having an affair?” Louis croaked out. The tears started streaming down his cheeks and wouldn’t stop. Harry pulled him in for a hug and held him while he let the tears stream.

Louis dried his eyes then got up and went over to Chrissy. She got up and they hugged. “Mom, you have to divorce him. This whole situation is not good for any of us. If you won’t do it for you then do it for me at least. I can’t keep living like this,” Louis begged. “I would love to, but every time we’re in the same room we’re biting each other’s head off,” she said. “I know, but you won’t if I’m there. He won’t dare argue with me in the room. When should he come home?” Louis asked. “I don’t even know. But I get off at 10 so we can do it then,” Chrissy said. “Okay mom, we’ll do it then,” Louis said.

Harry got up from his seat. Louis gave him a puzzled look. “I’m gonna let you talk and then I’ll be back around 4 pm,” Harry said. “Are you sure?” Louis asked. “Yeah Lou. You need to talk just the two of you. I’ll see you later,” Harry said. He went over and gave him a tight hug and a reassuring squeeze on Chrissy’s back.

 

 

Louis and Harry were sat on the sofa. Louis had his feet in Harry’s lap and Harry gave him a foot massage. The front door opened and they heard Rob come in to the living room. “Hey boys. Did you have a good day?” Rob asked. When Rob walked past them Louis got a waft of perfume. That smelled just like his mother’s. He quickly retracted his feet and ran up to his room and in to the bathroom and threw up. Rob gave Harry a puzzled look. “We’ve had an okay day. Louis’ been feeling a bit under the weather so we haven’t done much,” Harry said. “What a shame. Do you think greasy food will help or make it worse?” Rob asked. “I don’t know. Just not pizza. We had that yesterday at Liam’s,” Harry said. Rob chuckled. “Okay, how about Chinese then?” Rob asked. “Perfect,” Harry said. They sat for a while. “I’ll go check on Louis,” Harry said. Rob hummed his response. Harry handed him the remote and went upstairs to Louis.

Louis was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking at his ceiling. When he heard Harry approach he looked up at him. “Sorry about that. I just needed to get away from him,” Louis said quietly. Harry sat down next to him and put his arm on his hip. “Don’t be sorry babe. I would have done the same. I smelled it too but I didn’t say anything,” Harry said. “I get how he expects me to think that it’s mom’s perfume but does he really think I’m that dumb that I don’t know they’re fighting?” Louis asked rhetorically. Harry just shrugged. “Did he say anything?” Louis asked. “I just said that you had been feeling a little under the weather so we hadn’t done anything. He then asked if greasy food would help so he’s ordering Chinese for dinner,” Harry said. “Okay. You know what I want,” Louis said. Harry nodded. He leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. “Why don’t you close your eyes and rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner,” Harry said and caressed his cheek. “Are you sure?” Louis asked. “Yeah, I’ll just borrow your computer and write my essay,” Harry said. “Okay. Just, don’t download porn to my computer,” Louis said. Harry gave him another kiss then got up. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry said.

 

 

It was time to order dinner and Rob had knocked lightly on the door then came up silently. Harry had borrowed Louis’ headphones and was almost finished with his essay when he could see Rob in the reflection from the screen. He paused the music and took the headphones of. “Hey, I just wanted to order dinner. Do you know what he wants or do we need to wake him?” Rob asked. “I know what he wants. He told me before he fell asleep,” Harry said. He told Rob what they wanted and he went down to order it. Harry saved his essay then went over to Louis. He admired him for a bit then started stroking his cheek but there was no reaction. He shook him lightly, but still no reaction. A thought came to mind. He leaned down and started kissing him lightly. After a few kiss Louis started kissing back then he started kissing back longer and deeper. Harry had to lean down on him so he wouldn’t lose his balance. They end up snogging for a couple of minutes before Harry turned the snogging session down with small, shallow kisses. “Dinner has been ordered,” he said before giving Louis a final kiss and leaned up and sat down.

Louis opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. “It’s a mystery to me why you don’t have a boyfriend,” Louis said and smiled. “And why is that?” Harry asked. “You’re a great kisser. Sorry about the snogging. Just got carried away I guess,” Louis said. Harry dashed to his leg. “Stop apologizing every time you do anything you haven’t done before. You can do anything to me without asking or explaining. Just do what you feel like doing,” Harry said. “There’s gotta be boundaries,” Louis said. “Babe, if there’s anything that crosses my boundaries I’ll let you know. What is it I always tell you?” Harry asked. “That you’ll do anything for me to be happy,” Louis said. “Exactly. You ready to go downstairs?” Harry asked. “I think so,” Louis said.

They went downstairs to the kitchen where Rob was doing the dishes. “Are you feeling better Lou?” he asked. “A bit, but not completely,” Louis said. “I hope you get better soon son. It’s always hard to see your kids ill,” Rob said. “Yeah, I can imagine,” Louis said.

The doorbell rang and Rob went out to collect the food. He came back and Harry had found plates for them. They sat and ate in silence. After dinner Harry told Rob that he wouldn’t mind cleaning up. Rob let him and Louis kept him company.

Louis was sat on the countertop and when Harry was done he walked in between his legs and put his arms around his waist. “Ready for tonight?” Harry whispered. “As ready as I’ll ever be. You’ll be on standby, right?” Louis asked. “Of course. Something should definitely not happen when I’m here, but I’ll be there,” Harry whispered. “Thank you. I know I’ve said that a lot this last day but I just can’t say that enough,” Louis said. “No need to thank me. You know I’m always here. I’ll never leave you. Dream team remember,” Harry said and leaned in and hugged him. “Yeah, I know,” Louis said as he kept his head on his shoulder.

 

 

At 10.15 pm Chrissy walked through the front door. Louis and Rob had been sitting in the living room watching TV. Louis could sense that Rob just wanted to get out of there, but that he tried to stay in the room. Chrissy came in and said hi to Louis. Rob was about to leave when Louis spoke up. “Dad, you’re not going anywhere. You’re going to stay and listen to mom.” “Louis, I need to use the bathroom,” Rob tried. “Nice try dad. You went to the bathroom 15 minutes ago. Now sit down and suck up,” Louis said. Louis looked over at his mom. She sighed. Louis could tell this pained her. “Mom,” Louis encouraged her. “Okay, here goes. Rob, I want a divorce. This fighting must stop. We’re hurting our son. I can’t do this anymore,” Chrissy said and was on the verge of tears. Rob swallowed and looked at Louis. “I know dad. Mom told me and besides I could smell it the second you walked past us when you got home,” Louis said. Rob swallowed again and turned around facing the fire place. “I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry. I know they don’t mean anything but it wasn’t my intension to hurt any of you,” Rob said and turned back around facing them again. This time with tears streaming down his face. “You’re right. They don’t mean anything. Why did you do it? Was I not enough?” Chrissy asked. “Of course you were. When I started working late and longer, it _was_ because of the projects. I wasn’t allowed to tell you why, and I still can’t but believe me when I say it _was_ because of them. They started to get too advanced so I hired someone to help me out with the sketches and measuring everything. It worked out pretty well and she was good at her job. One night when we were in the office celebrating a job well done she came on to me. I shoved her off and told her that I was happily married. She didn’t care and seduced me. She started staying back every day and just wouldn’t leave me alone. Then one evening she started saying that I was the best kisser in the world and that she couldn’t wait to have sex with me, and as weak as I was, I let it happen,” Rob choked out. Chrissy was mortified. Even though she knew it still felt like a dagger to the heart. Louis sat frozen in the sofa. He just stared at the TV. “When you told me the condoms were expired, were they?” Chrissy asked. Rob sighed. “Some of them were. Not all of them,” Rob said. “So she was with you at the convention?” Chrissy asked. Rob sighed again. “Yes,” Rob said. “Are you in love with her?” Chrissy asked straight up. Rob swallowed. “Answer the question Rob. Are you in love with her?” He let out another sigh, “I think I might be yeah,” he confessed. Louis shot up from the sofa. He looked between his parents. “I need to get out of here. I can’t be in the same room as you right now dad,” Louis said and he walked out and up to his room and tossed himself on the bed.

Seconds later he felt a soothing hand on his back. “He confessed everything and he said he might be in love with her,” Louis choked out between sobs. “Babe I’m so sorry,” Harry said. Louis turned on his back and looked up at Harry. “I can’t believe he let himself be seduced by another woman. I would never do that to my boyfriend,” Louis said as he looked deep into Harry’s eyes. “Me neither,” Harry said. Harry kept soothing him. “Snog me? I need a distraction,” Louis said. Harry laid down on his other side and leaned in and started kissing him. They started with closed mouth kisses then slowly went to open mouth kisses. Then the tongues came in to play and they were completely engulfed in each other. They didn’t hear Chrissy shout and the sound of slaps across skin. Louis moved his hand up in Harry’s hair and started playing with his hair. With the other hand he pressed him closer and it didn’t take them long to feel each other get hard. Harry changed the snogging to kisses then pulled away. “Would it be crossing a boundary if we watched each other wank?” Louis asked painfully aware of his hard cock. Harry let out a laugh. “I’m willing to let you fuck me and you ask if watching each other wank is crossing a boundary?” Harry chuckled. “You’re right, that sounds absurd,” Louis said. Harry leaned down and kissed him again. “No it’s not crossing a boundary babe,” he said. “Just wanted to make sure cupcake,” Louis said.

They stripped down to their boxers then went back to snogging while rubbing their hard cocks against each other. “Babe, I don’t wanna cum in my boxers. I didn’t bring an extra pair,” Harry said between snogs. He pulled back and pulled his boxers off. Louis looked at him in wonder. “Fuck! That is some cock you’ve got there, cupcake,” Louis gushed. “Thanks. Pretty proud of it if I may say so. You’re going to join me?” Harry asked. Louis pulled down his own boxers and this time it was Harry’s turn to gush. “Babe, your cock is huge.” Louis let out a laugh. “Still willing to let me fuck you if I need it?” Louis asked. “Of course babe,” Harry said and kissed him. They put their hands around their cocks and started wanking slowly. They changed between looking in to each other’s eyes and looking at each other’s cocks. “Babe, would you freak out if I said want to taste your cum?” Harry asked. Louis’ let out a low moan, “god no. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer though,” he croaked out. “Me neither,” Harry let out. “Think you can hold off so you cum on my soft cock” Louis asked. “Sure babe,” Harry pants. A few minutes later, “mouth on cock,” Louis croaks out. Harry is quick to put his mouth on the head. He moves his tongue over the slit and that does it for Louis. He cums a lot and Harry swallows everything. Louis put a pillow over his head to lower the volume of his moans. Harry pulled off and looked up at Louis and smiled. Louis removed the pillow and looked down at Harry and returned the smile. “Would tell you to kiss me, but I don’t fancy tasting myself,” Louis said. Harry chuckled then straddled his legs so he was ready to shoot over Louis’ soft cock. It only took Harry 30 seconds then he was shooting his cum on Louis’ soft cock and on his lower stomach. He plumped down next to Louis. Louis leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the distraction cupcake,” Louis said then kissed the cheek again. “No problem babe. It was good,” Harry said almost having caught his breath. “Only good? I thought it was great,” Louis said and pouted. “Stop pouting babe, of course it was great,” Harry said. Louis chuckled. “How about a shower? I have a shower cap for you,” Louis said. “Sure, and thanks,” Harry said. Louis kissed his cheek again then got up and went to look in the mirror. “It’s some load. I don’t even want to know how big it is if you haven’t cum in a long time,” Louis said. Harry walked up to him and pulled him in to the shower. “Not gonna tell you then,” Harry said as he pulled the shower cap on.

 

 

They went back downstairs. They walked in to the kitchen where they found both Chrissy and Rob. They looked up at the boys then Rob lowered his gaze to the counter. “He deserves to know Rob,” Chrissy said. “Know what?” Louis asked. “First off, he’s agreed to the divorce. It won’t be messy or anything and we will be able to talk civilly to each other, but I won’t step foot at his new home. He’s welcome here, but she isn’t,” Chrissy said. “Secondly, and I understand if you get mad at me, but in October you will get a baby sister,” Rob said. Louis froze. He looked at Harry to try and communicate what he wanted him to say. “You got her pregnant?” Harry asked. Rob looked at him then to Louis then back to Harry. “Yes. It was an accident,” Rob said. Louis looked at Harry again, and he nodded. “Rob, how old is she?” Harry asked. Rob looked at Louis and sighed. “She’s 22,” he said and waited for Louis’ reaction. Harry looked at Louis and saw that he was shaking. Harry grabbed his hands and intertwined their hands. “Babe breathe. Please breathe,” Harry pleaded. Louis started breathing. He took deep breaths before he spoke. “I don’t want to meet her. If you want to see me it’s without her. Regarding my baby sister, the same criteria goes. Is that clear dad?” Louis asked. Rob looked at him. “Yes. Absolutely. I move out during the weekend and I’ll take tomorrow off and go visit Charlie and tell him face to face. He’ll probable slap me just like your mother did, but I deserve that,” Rob said. “You slapped him mom?” Louis asked. “Yeah twice. You didn’t hear them? They were pretty loud,” Chrissy asked. “No. Harry was helping me taking my mind of what had happened,” Louis said then started blushing slightly. “Okay. Let us all go to bed. It’s getting late,” Chrissy said.

 

 

Louis did his thing and brushed his teeth then let Harry do his thing. When Harry came back Louis was under the duvet. Harry turned the light off and got under as well. He pulled Louis close. “How are you feeling babe?” he asked. “All kinds of things. Relieved that they’re getting a divorce, but at the same time I can’t wrap my head around the fact that he has been having affair for one and a half years. And that he knocked her up,” Louis said. “Yeah. It’s fucked up. But I think you did the right thing. You did really good today, I’m proud of you,” Harry said. Louis turned his head and Harry leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Louis slid down on his back and Harry leaned down over him. Louis placed his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Harry placed his right hand on his hip and pulled him even closer. Their lips met and open kisses ensued. Soon after, their tongues followed and they were having their third snogging session of the day. Louis moved a hand in Harry’s hair and he moved the other down to his lower back. Harry pulled back a bit, “let’s try not to get hard, because I’m too tired for a shower, and I think that they might suspect something if we shower now,” Harry said. “Okay,” Louis panted. “Are you getting hard babe?” Harry asked. “Yeah. Sorry,” Louis panted. “I can suck you off? Then I’ll bring you a flannel afterwards,” Harry suggested. “Fuck, okay,” Louis panted. He took his boxers off and removed the duvet. He spread his legs to make room for Harry. Harry laid between the legs and started kissing his inner thighs. He nibbled a bit which elicited small giggles from Louis, “it tickles,” he said. Harry kissed further up the thigh and stopped right before he reached the hard cock. “Babe, would you be mad if I made a love bite on you?” Harry asked carefully. “As long as it can be covered up, go for it,” Louis panted. Harry started kissing Louis’ inner thigh again then focused on one spot. When he lifted his lips there were a red mark. Harry kissed the sore spot then kissed up and kissed the shaft. He littered the shaft with kissed then went to wrap his hand around it.

Louis let out a low moan at the touch. Harry started stroking him up and down while flexing his hand. He could hear Louis’ moans. He grabbed lightly around the balls with the other hand and gave them a light massage. He licked them gently and took turns taking them into his mouth and massaging. “Haz. Fuck babe, this feels so good. If you keep this up I won’t be able to shut up. As loud as I am normally, that’s also how loud I am in bed,” Louis panted. Harry started kissing up Louis’ tummy, up his pecs to the collarbones then up his neck and jaw and pressed a deep kiss on his lips. “Is it wrong of me to wish we were alone?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head. “Not at all. Keep jerking babe it feels so good,” Louis panted. He let out another moan when Harry flexed his hand again. “You don’t want my mouth around you?” Harry asked seductively while letting his thumb move over the slit. “Haz. Another time babe just keep jerking me and kiss me to shut me up,” Louis panted. Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned down and started kissing Louis. It quickly evolved into open mouthed kisses and Louis letting out tiny whimpers and small moans. Louis suddenly kissed Harry really deep and Harry heard his whimpers and felt him shake and his cock jerk as he shot his warm cum up his tummy. Harry pulled back to let Louis breathe. “Fucking hell,” Louis cursed. Harry kissed his cheek then let go of his softening cock. “I’ll get you that flannel,” he said against his lips. Harry went to the bathroom and came back with a warm flannel. He cleaned Louis up then went back to the bathroom to toss it in the hamper. When Harry returned into bed Louis was close to dosing off. Louis turned on his side and let Harry wrap his arms around him. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for being for being here for me,” Louis mumbled. “You don’t have to thank me babe. That’s what best friends do, they are there for each other no matter what,” Harry said. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ neck. Louis squeezed his hand and then they fell asleep.


	3. 17 and 18 years old. September.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Liam and Niall's 18th birthday party and they've invited a lot of people. Harry and Louis spend most of the evening apart until Harry can't stand it anymore.  
> He drags Louis downstairs to Liam's bedroom and they end up having sex.
> 
> The next day confessions are made and surprises are unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't know how often I'll update since I've just started a new internship that basically drains me of energy whenever I get home, so the only time I have to write is during the weekend.
> 
> Just bare with me and trust me when I say the best is yet to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments.

During the last couple of months Harry and Louis had tried to keep the kissing secret from their families and friends but that only lasted for a few weeks, then they started kissing each other occasionally when they were around. That had of course caused a lot more teasing but they ignored it and was comfortable with the way their friendship expanded. They of course didn’t tell anyone about their shared wanking sessions. They had made it their evening ritual whenever they spend the night together.

After Rob and Chrissy separated, Louis had started spending more time at home with his mother. He saw his dad occasionally and just like Rob had predicted, Charlie had slapped him and told him he didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

 

It was the beginning of September and the biggest party of the year was approaching. And the biggest party of year referred to Liam and Niall’s combined 18th birthday party. Since their birthdays were only 2 weeks apart they agreed to celebrate the big day together. Since Louis was the only one of their group who was still underage, he almost didn’t go. He didn’t want to be the only sober one among many people. Liam’s mum had promised Louis, that since the party was held at their house, he was allowed to drink. He had thanked her with all his heart.

 

“Babe, you almost ready?” Louis called. He was wearing a snazzy shirt and some tight trousers for the party. He walked over to his desk where a pile of gifts was strewn across it. “Just about. My hair won’t cooperate,” Harry said annoyed. “Why don’t you wear it in a bun then?” Louis called. “I think I just might have to. How long before we have to go?” Harry asked. Louis checked his watch, “10 minutes so not that much time,” Louis said then started throwing the gifts in the corresponding bags. Two minutes later, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, his hair in a bun. “Gifts ready?” he asked. “Yep. Let’s go,” Louis said. They went downstairs, said goodbye to Chrissy and Charlie, who was visiting for the weekend, and were on their way to Liam’s.

 

When they arrived, the Payne residence was already pumping. They twisted through the crowds of people to see if they could find Liam and Niall. Harry spotted them by the drinks table. “Of course they’ll be there,” Louis said and laughed. They reached their destination and hugged the boys and wished them a happy birthday. They handed over the gifts and Liam went and put them on their respective tables. Niall handed them both drinks and told them to go mingle, separately. Louis walked over to some of Niall’s friends. They were having a discussion about which footballer was the greatest. A few said Pele while others argued that Messi or Cristiano Ronaldo could become the greatest. Louis then turned the conversation into who the best goalie was and everyone agreed that Schmeichel was among the top three.

Harry had gone and talk to Liam’s friends. They were talking about boybands at the moment. One argued that the Beatles were a boyband but others flat out told that they weren’t. Harry chimed in that he was a sucker for Take That. He thought back to the day he had met Louis for the first time and Louis had taken him up to his room and he saw the posters on his wall.

Liam came over with a tray of beers for everyone. Liam put his arm around Harry, “how does it feel not having lover boy by your side at all time” Liam asked. “Fuck off Li,” Harry said and pulled away. “You’re missing him aren’t you? Even though he’s right over there,” Liam said and pointed over where Louis was sat. Louis looked over at them and smiled that smile Harry always wanted to see on his face. Harry smiled back. “I am. I’m really screwed Li,” Harry said and turned back to Liam. Liam’s friends had long since stopped paying attention to them. “Why? I honestly don’t get why the two of you don’t just tell each other how you feel. None of you are being subtle. Especially not after you started kissing. Have you ever been with him?” Liam asked bluntly. Harry couldn’t believe his own ears. “What the fuck Liam? That’s not any of your business,” Harry said and got up and walked over to a new group of people.

 

They had spent most of the night talking to other people. Harry was drunk and Louis was leaning towards plastered. Harry walked over to where Louis was sat. “Haaarryyyy,” Louis slurred. Harry straddled him and put his arms around his neck. “Hi Lou. Don’t think you need more to drink,” Harry said then giggled. “Neither schould you then,” Louis slurred. Harry giggled again. “I’m drunk Lou. You are practically plastered,” Harry said then giggled again. Louis looked at him and tried to focus but with no luck. After a while Harry got up and held out his hand for Louis to take. Louis grabbed the hand and let Harry lead him wherever they were going. Harry opened a door and told Louis they were going down a steep set of stairs.

They got downstairs and it started to dimmer where they were. “Haz, Li said his bedroom were off limits,” Louis slurred. “I know but I don’t care. I haven’t seen you all night and I missed you,” Harry said and pulled Louis in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated. “I want you babe. I’m so hard for you,” Harry said and moved one of Louis’ hands down to his hard bulge. “Okay. Clothes off, then get on the bed,” Louis said.

Harry stripped himself of his clothes and laid down on the bed. Louis joined him soon after. He laid on top of Harry and they resumed their snogging session. A bit later, Louis slid down from him so he could jerk him off. “Louis, babe. When I say, I want you I don’t mean a hand job. Babe I want you to fuck me. Babe please fuck me,” Harry pleaded. Louis felt himself sobering up a bit. “Yeah okay but I don’t have anything and I don’t want to look through Liam’s drawers,” Louis said. “We’ll just have to do it without,” Harry said. He reached down and grabbed Louis’ cock. He stroked it a few times to get it fully hard. Harry spread his legs and Louis placed himself between them. “You’re sure about this Haz?” Louis asked. “For fuck sake babe. Yes! I’m sure. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for ages,” Harry panted. Louis looked down at him. “You have?” he asked astounded. “Yes! Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to find some random bloke that I’ll regret in the morning?” Harry asked. “No, no. I’ll fuck you babe,” Louis said. Louis grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to Harry’s hole. He lined up and as he pushed inside he focused on Harry’s face.

When Louis’ cock slowly went inside him, Harry let out a guttural moan. Louis bottomed out and let Harry adjust to his size. “Come down here,” Harry moaned. Louis laid down on him and Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. Louis’ lips attacked Harry’s and they snogged for some time. “I knew you were big, but holy shit Lou, you’re huge,” Harry gushed. “You okay? If it hurts too much just tell me and I’ll pull out,” Louis panted. “Babe, I’m fine. But we should have used lube,” Harry said. “Yeah. It’s not really something I have with me at all time,” Louis said. “Me neither, but maybe it’s something we should. You can move now,” Harry said. Louis started pulling out slightly then pushed in again and repeated the movement for a bit. “Baby, I’m not made of glass or porcelain. Fuck me. Let me feel it tomorrow,” Harry growled. Louis sped up and started thrusting faster and harder.

Soon after, both Louis and Harry were moaning very loudly. Louis changed between slow, deep thrusts and pounding his ass. “Fuck babe you’re so tight,” Louis moaned as he kept thrusting. “No wonder. I haven’t had sex for a year,” Harry moaned. Louis paused then pushed in which made Harry moan extra loud. “Why is that? How come you’ve never had a boyfriend?” Louis asked as he looked down at Harry. “You really want to know while we have sex?” Harry asked. “Yeah. Am I to clingy?” Louis asked. Harry sighed. “Can’t we do this tomorrow when we’re both sober? I don’t want to say anything only for you to not remember it tomorrow,” Harry said. Louis leaned down and kissed him. “Just tell me if I’m being too clingy,” Louis said. Harry connected their lips again, hoping to convey some sort of signal that he wasn’t. “Baby, you’re not too clingy. I love being with you, no matter how that is,” Harry said. Louis thrusted again and Harry let out another loud moan. “Let me know if I ever get too clingy,” Louis said and started his thrusting again. “Ooh god. Fuck yes. You will never be too clingy baby,” Harry moaned then let out the loudest moan he’d ever let out. “Yes, yes, yes. right there. Oh god keep going right there,” Harry chanted when Louis found his prostate.

It was surprising how much they both could last considering the amount of alcohol they had consumed. It didn’t last that much longer though. Harry started getting frustrated because he felt his orgasm build up but he couldn’t seem to cum. “Baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Relax, you’re doing so great. You’re gorgeous and the best sex I’ve ever had. So pretty. My beautiful boy,” Louis praised him. The thing that made Harry cum all over his tummy was Louis calling him his beautiful boy. When Louis felt the pressure from Harry’s orgasm around his cock he came as well and shot his load up Harry’s ass. He collapsed on top of Harry and his load. He nuzzled in to Harry’s neck. “You’re unbelievable. That was fucking amazing. Thank you for convincing me in my drunk state,” Louis said and started kissing Harry’s neck. Harry was so fucked out to notice the love bite Louis was making. Louis pulled out and Harry winced. “Okay baby?” Louis asked. Harry just nodded. Louis got up and walked out to Liam’s bathroom to find a cloth to clean them. He returned with a warm cloth and gently wiped the drying cum off Harry’s stomach and gently cleaned his cock, balls, gooch and hole then went on to himself. He tossed the cloth in Liam’s hamper then returned to the bed. Harry was almost asleep. “Want to get under the duvet baby?” Louis asked softly. Harry blinked then opened his eyes slowly. “Probably a good idea,” he said and slid under. Louis joined him and pulled Harry into his arms. “Love you baby,” Louis said and kissed his neck. “Love you too,” Harry mumbled and then he was fast asleep.

 

 

Louis woke up and had the worst hangover ever. He looked over at Harry and noticed he was completely naked. They had never slept naked together so he was puzzled. He took a sniff and the night started coming back to him slowly. They had actually fucked, as in proper sex. Their conversation came back to him as well. He had actually called him baby and his beautiful boy. Sure, he wasn’t going to deny that he wanted Harry to be his, but he had actually called Harry that. He felt a hand caress his stomach and he looked over to find Harry looking at him. “What are you thinking about?” Harry asked. “Morning. We had sex last night,” Louis stated. Harry chuckled. “Yeah we did. And you certainly delivered because I can definitely feel it,” Harry said and smiled. He then saw the expression on his face. “Lou? What’s wrong?” he asked. “I have a weird feeling in my stomach. No, I don’t have to throw up,” Louis said. “Do you regret it?” Harry asked. “No, not at all. I don’t know why I’m being so weird,” Louis said. Harry rolled on his side so he could look at him better. “You asked me a question during sex, that I didn’t want to answer then, but I think I’m ready to tell you,” Harry said. Louis just nodded to let him know he could start whenever he wanted to. “The reason that I have never had a boyfriend is because I’m in love with someone, but I’m too much of a coward to tell him,” Harry said. “Aw babe. Why don’t you tell him? What’s the worst thing that can happen?” Louis asked and smiled. “I lose him as a friend,” Harry whispered. Thoughts started appearing. “Babe, how long have you liked this guy?” Louis asked carefully. “I realized I was in love with him the day after he lost his virginity,” Harry confessed. “When did you know you liked him?” Louis asked. “Lou, don’t,” Harry said and tried to roll over to avoid Louis’ gaze. Louis pulled him back. “Babe, don’t be ashamed. I promise I’ll stop with the questions. I just need you to tell me something,” Louis said and gave Harry a reassuring smile. Harry took a deep breath. “I’m in love with,” was all Harry got to say before the door opened and thunder sounded on the stairs. “You fuckers! I told you my bedroom was off limits and,” Liam said then smelled the air. “NO! YOU DID NOT FUCK IN MY BED,” Liam shouted. “Mind scolding us a bit later? You actually interrupted something important,” Louis said, completely cool. “If you were about to do it again I’m glad I interrupted,” Liam said proudly. “Li, give us some time yeah? We won’t fuck in your bed again. I think Harry’s too soar for a round two,” Louis said and looked over at Harry to see him still nervous. Liam reluctantly agreed and went back upstairs. Louis looked at Harry again. Harry took a deep breath. “You,” he said and turned to look the other way.

A warm bubbly feeling spread through Louis’ entire body. Harry was actually in love with him as well and had been for at least one and a half years. Louis sat up and crawled on Harry. “Baby look at me,” he said and Harry slowly turned his head to look at him. Louis leaned down and gave him the deepest reassuring kiss he’d ever given him. “I’m in love with you too,” Louis said against his lips. He felt Harry relax. “You are? When did you know?” Harry asked. “Remember how I was acting weird that evening before we confronted mom?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “Before Niall and I left to join you and Liam, he said I was being obvious that I was in love with you. The thought had never occurred to me once that I could be in love with you. For me it was just natural that we were that close. But then I started thinking if I really was in love with you,” Louis said. “That’s why you asked me to kiss you right?” Harry asked. “Yeah. I wanted to see if there was something there when we kissed and obviously, there was since we continued doing it,” Louis said. “That’s also why you weren’t opposed to fucking me,” Harry said. “Yeah. When I woke up and came back from the bathroom, I watched you sleep and you looked so soft and cute and that’s when I was completely sure,” Louis said. “That’s why you started calling me cupcake! Didn’t you mention one time that you would only start using pet names if you were in love or something?” Harry asked. “Yes. I did. It’s a wonder you didn’t pick that one up sooner,” Louis said. “I knew it! I told mom there would be no chance in hell that you would change your mind about that,” Harry said. “Anne knows?” Louis asked. “Yeah. When I came home crying after you told me that you had had sex, mom demanded that I told her everything because I had never come home crying from yours before,” Harry said.

They looked at each other for a while. “Where do we go from here?” Harry asked. Louis got off him and put his hand out, “I’d like to bring you upstairs for some brunch,” Louis said. “That’s not what I meant Lou. With us, where are we headed?” Harry asked. Louis smiled. “Well, I’m in love with you and as everyone around us always points out, we do look like a couple. Besides, I did express my thoughts on this matter right before you came,” Louis said. Harry’s eyes lit up. “Are you asking me to be yours?” Harry asked and grabbed Louis’ hand to be pulled up. “Care to be my beautiful boy?” Louis asked. Harry put his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “I would love to be your beautiful boy,” Harry said and kissed him again.

They put their clothes on and made Liam’s bed. They walked in to the kitchen hand in hand and Louis sat down next to Liam. Harry gathered two plates for them and grabbed food. He put the plates down at their seats and bend down and kissed Louis. “What do you want to drink?” Harry asked. “Just some OJ. Thanks baby,” Louis said nonchalant. Liam and Niall furrowed their brows. Harry returned with two glasses of juice and put them at the table. He sat down gently, careful not to sit on his soar hole. One wrong movement and Harry got a jolt up his ass. He then decided to just stand up and eat. “How come you can’t sit down Haz?” Niall asked with his mouth full of food. “You owe me a new bed!” Liam said. “Li, you do know the sheets and bedding can be washed, right?” Louis asked. “Yes but I’ll never get over the fact that you had sex in my bed,” Liam said. “You had sex?” Niall asked surprised. “It’s a wonder he wasn’t louder than the music so loud he was screaming,” Louis said and laughed. “Well sorry for enjoying it. I’ll remember to not say anything in the future,” Harry said in fake annoyance. “Don’t. I love to hear you,” Louis said. “You’ve had sex before?” Liam asked and looked at Harry. “Not bum sex, just hand jobs and a blowjob here and there,” Harry said. Liam and Niall looked at each other and shared a look. Louis noticed it. “We’re going to have a problem baby,” Louis said and looked up at Harry. “What baby?” Harry asked curiously. “Our mothers are going to hate us,” Louis said and laughed. “Why? You want a go every single time we sleep together?” Harry asked and smiled. “Now that I know how good you feel, I’m never going to stop wanting to pound it,” Louis said and winked. “You’re insatiable baby,” Harry said and gave Louis small kisses and then a long deep one. Liam sighed, “guys, can we talk to you?” he asked carefully. Harry and Louis looked between their friends. “We’re only saying this because we love you, but for the love of God just get your shits together and just tell each other how you feel,” Liam said exasperated. “What are you talking about Liam? Louis and I don’t have feelings for each other,” Harry said in a serious tone. Liam sighed. “You do. Come on guys, you hold hands every second you can. You kiss and cuddle. And you also call each other babe and now baby. We really love you guys but just admit it to yourselves,” Liam said and looked exhausted. Niall nodded and looked hanged. Harry and Louis looked at each other for a while. “Li, do you want to know what you interrupted? And before you say anything, it wasn’t anything sexual,” Louis said. “Sure, whatever,” Liam said and sounded like he had given up. “Harry was in the middle of telling me who was in love with,” Louis said. “Oh? And who are you in love with Haz?” Liam asked. Harry smiled then leaned down and gave Louis a deep slow kiss. “This idiot here, who will pay for the love bite he’s given me,” Harry said. Louis chuckled. “You were so fucked out that you didn’t protest,” he said. “Well of course I didn’t protest when you gave it to me right after an orgasm. Bastard,” Harry said. “Yeah, I might be, but I’m your bastard aren’t I?” Louis said and smiled. “That you are,” Harry said and gave him another kiss. They looked over at Liam and Niall. “You told each other?” Niall asked. “Yeah. Baby, how long have you liked me?” Louis asked Harry. “Well, don’t laugh, but ever since we met I always felt some weird connection between us and as we got older I got more and more sure,” Harry said. “This is creepy. When I came to the realisation that I was in love with you, it struck me that I had liked you ever since I came up to you the first time,” Louis said. “Fate,” Niall joked. Harry and Louis shared a look. “Yeah, maybe it was,” Harry said.

 

That afternoon, Harry called Anne and asked if they could eat at Louis’. Anne was always on board to eat with Chrissy and Louis so they agreed that she would come over at 5. They spend some time with Niall and Liam, where Liam dished that he had hooked up with one of Niall’s friends, Caroline. Niall was a bit shocked at first but was then happy because he thought that Caroline would be good for him. Niall didn’t remember much but after he looked at his phone his face turned crimson. Louis grabbed his phone and started laughing. “You took a selfie while kissing a guy?” Louis chuckled. “Fuck off! I don’t remember shit,” Niall said. Liam grabbed the phone and stared at the picture. “Ni, that is Brad you’re kissing,” he said. Niall was shocked. “I kissed your cousin?” Niall asked. Liam’s phone started ringing.

“Hello,” he said.

“Li. I think I did something stupid,” Brad said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Okay, I know I did something stupid,” Brad corrected himself.

“You’re not making any sense man. What did you do?” Liam asked and furrowed his brows.

“I uhm, snogged Niall and we ended up banging in your parents’ bed,” Brad whispered.

“You did WHAT?” Liam asked and was in complete shock.

“I know. The worst part is that I loved it and I kinda want to do it again,” Brad said.

“That is fucked up mate,” Liam said.

“Is he still there?” Brad asked.

“Yeah. Come on over,” Liam said.

“Thanks. I’ll be over in 5,” Brad said and hung up. Liam started rubbing his temples. “Who was that?” Louis asked. Liam looked at Niall. “You don’t have any recollection of what happened last night?” Liam asked. “Now that I think about it we might have snogged, and I took the picture so I would be able to remember who he was,” Niall said and continued, “but why would I remember a guy, when I’m straight?” he asked rhetorically. Liam looked at the photo again and swallowed. “You took this selfie in my parents’ bedroom,” Liam said. “In their bedroom, but why were we in their bedroom?” Niall asked and as a sign from above Niall suddenly remembered how they had had sex against the door, in the bed and even in the tub after they had fucked in the bed. A jolt streamed through Niall’s ass and he remembered that he had bottomed.

They heard the front door open and footsteps approach the living room. Niall turned around the second Brad walked in. Their eyes met and there was an awkward silence. “How are you feeling?” Niall asked. “Uhm, okay I guess. You?” Brad asked. “Same. Can we go somewhere and talk?” Niall asked. “Sure. Where do you wanna go?” Brad asked. “How about the crime scene?” Liam suggested. “Crime scene? You think it was a crime?” Brad asked. “I dunno. You tell me,” Liam said. “I don’t think it was a crime. Do you?” Brad asked Niall. Niall looked between Liam and Brad and looked into Brad’s brown eyes. “No, don’t think it was a crime,” Niall said. “Okay,” Liam said. “Li, I’m older than you. What makes you say it was a crime?” Brad asked. “Okay, fine. What you did wasn’t a crime. But telling mom and dad, now that is going to be a crime from their side,” Liam said. “Yeah, I’ll say,” Niall muttered. Niall grabbed Brad’s hand and they walked in to the master bedroom. Harry and Louis looked at Liam, “what was that about?” Harry asked. Liam sighed, “Brad was the one who called and he told me they had sex in my parents’ bed,” Liam said with a lowered voice. “No way! But aren’t Brad straight as well?” Louis asked. “Yeah. That is why this whole situation is fucked up. Brad also told me that he wanted to do it again,” Liam said. “Wauw. I wonder what will happen,” Harry said.

They didn’t have to wait long to find out. Five minutes later they heard loud moans coming from Niall. “Are you FUCKING kidding me?” Liam asked rhetorically and turned up the TV. 20 minutes later Brad and Niall immerged from the bedroom walking hand in hand. Louis was the first to notice, “What’s this?” he shouted. Liam turned the volume down again and saw their hands. “Well, we talked about last night and I told Niall that I kinda wanted to kiss him again. We then kissed and yeah, you heard his moaning. But it wasn’t sex, just a blowjob,” Brad said. “So what’s going on between you?” Liam asked. “I’m still straight, but I’ve realised that I’m Bradsexual, and he’s gonna take me on dates to see if this will last,” Niall said. “And I’m Niallsexual. Hope you’re okay with this Li,” Brad said and looked at Liam. Liam looked down and rubbed his hands. “I only have one thing to say,” he said. “What?” Niall asked. Liam got up and pointed at them. “You fucking treat each other good! I don’t want to hear anything from either of you that the other has broken your heart or whatever. Have I made myself clear?” Liam asked. “Yeah,” they said in unison. They looked at each other, giggled then shared a kiss. Liam sighed, “you do look good together though.

 

 

After Niall and Brad had gotten together, Harry and Louis decided it was time to go home. Just as they turned to walk into the front garden they saw Anne almost at the door. She turned when she saw them and they all went in. Louis and Harry went upstairs to get changed. Harry borrowed a pair of Louis’ joggers and a t-shirt. They went back downstairs and greeted their mothers. “How’s the stew coming along mom,” Louis asked. “It still needs an hour and a half,” Chrissy said. “Okay. Can you sit down for a second? There is something Harry and I want to tell you,” Louis said. Anne and Chrissy sat down and waited. “Why is this so difficult to say?” Louis asked Harry. “Do you want me to tell them?” he asked. Louis just nodded. Harry grabbed his hand and intertwined their hands. “Okay, so this morning I finally grew a pair and told him,” Harry said. Anne lit up. “You told him you’re in love with him?” Anne asked and Chrissy lit up as well. “I did, and as you can properly tell, it wasn’t a bad thing,” Harry said. Louis squeezed his hand. “Love, I’m proud of you. Now what?” Anne asked. “Well, then I grew a pair and asked him if he wanted to be mine, and he said yes,” Louis said. Anne and Chrissy looked at each other then two huge smiles broke out on their faces. “I’m so happy for the both of you. It has been long underway,” Chrissy said. Louis laughed, “yeah. The crazy part is that we both, subconsciously have like each other from day one,” Louis said. Anne and Chrissy got up and pulled the boys in for a group hug.

“Lou, I should probably tell you, your dad is joining us for dinner,” Chrissy said. Louis pulled back to look at his mom. “Did he get the memo?” he asked. “He did. She won’t come near you again,” Chrissy said. “What’s this?” Harry asked and looked confused. “When dad and I was out for dinner a few weeks ago, _she_ showed up because she was bored,” Louis said sourly. “I thought Rob had told her you didn’t want to have anything to do with her?” Anne asked. “He had, but apparently she had forgotten and blamed it on the pregnancy,” Chrissy said. “That is just complete bullshit,” Anne said. “I know and that’s also exactly what I told him when he came over after Lou had come home,” Chrissy said. “Why didn’t you tell me baby?” Harry asked. “I didn’t want to think about it,” Louis said. “Okay. Tell me if anything happens again? You know I’ll never judge you. Just tell me what happened and tell me to distract you,” Harry said. “I will. Sorry I didn’t tell you Haz,” Louis said. “Don’t be Lou. I get it,” Harry said.

 

 

Half an hour before the stew was done, the doorbell rang. Chrissy got up from the sofa and walked out and opened the door for Rob. They walked in to the living room to the others. “Hi everyone,” he said as he sat down in the chair. Harry groaned and got up. ”You okay love?” Anne asked. “need anything babe?” Louis asked a bit worried. “No, I’ll be fine. Definitely won’t do that again,” Harry said as he started to walk around a bit. “Why not?” Louis asked a bit offended. Harry turned and looked at him. “Baby relax. You know that’s not what I meant,” Harry said and gave him a reassuring smile. “Then what did you mean?” Louis asked, face stern. “Really? in front of our parents?” Harry asked. “Yeah, what did you mean?” Louis asked. “I thought everything was fine between you too?” Anne asked. “It is mom. We just did something when we were drunk that wasn’t the best of ideas,” Harry said. “What did you do?” Chrissy asked. Louis sighed, “I’m really not comfortable talking about this in front of you guys,” he said. “Do you have some in your room?” Harry asked. “Yeah, although I think it might have expired,” Louis said. Harry walked over to Louis and bend down to his ear, “I could buy some to walk this off,” he whispered. Louis looked at him and saw the smug grin on his face. “Oi piss off will you? Thanks for nothing,” Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry kissed him on the lips, “love you. I won’t be long,” Harry said and went to put his shoes on and then he was gone.

All three parents were looking at him. “What was that about?” Chrissy asked. Louis sighed, “I hate him. Okay, fine. Before any of you say anything, we know it wasn’t the best idea. We had sex and didn’t use any lube or condom,” Louis said and looked down in his lap. “Is that why he’s limping?” Anne asked. “Yeah. It’s partially his fault. He told me to go for it and that he wanted to feel it today,” Louis said. “Son, how many times have you had sex?” Rob asked. Louis looked over at him. “Uhm, just this one time. Handjobs is a whole other matter; too many times to count,” Louis said. “When did this level of intimacy start between you?” Chrissy asked. “After dad told us about Melanie,” Louis said. “So when he helped to distract you, you were getting intimate?” Chrissy asked. “Yeah. It started out as snogging but ended up with us wanking together,” Louis said. “Son, have you ever thought about dating him?” Rob asked. “Right, you haven’t heard. We confessed our feelings for each other this morning and then I asked him to be my boyfriend,” Louis said. “Really? I’m happy for you son. Both of you,” Rob said. “Thanks dad. I’m really happy that we pulled our shit together,” Louis said.

They heard the front door open and a wave of laughter hit them. Harry joined them again and plumped down next to Louis and hid his face in his shoulder. “What’s funny baby?” Louis asked. Harry straightened up. “It was so awkward in Tesco. Karen had dragged Niall and Brad there and she scolded them loudly through the entire store and Niall’s face was so tomato red I felt so sorry for him,” Harry laughed. Louis started laughing as well, “oh god poor kid.” “Yeah, apparently also the door and in the tub,” Harry croaked out. “But how? They were more plastered than I was?” Louis said. “I don’t know baby, but that will teach them,” Harry chuckled. “What are you talking about?” Chrissy said when she came back from the kitchen. “Niall and Liam’s cousin Brad hooked up last night and apparently they had sex in Karen and Geoff’s bed, against their door and in their bathtub,” Harry said. “I thought Niall was straight?” Anne asked confused. “Everyone did, but apparently Niall is Bradsexual now,” Louis said. “Okay. Happy for him regardless of who he’s dating,” Chrissy said. When the stew was ready they all got up and sat down in the dining room and started eating.


	4. 17 and 18 years old. October.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes over after work to a frustrated Louis who can't complete his work because he doesn't have the right level of clearance needed to obtain information for the story he needs to write for work.
> 
> Harry manages to convince him to take a break and they end up having sex.
> 
> After sex, Louis recieves news from his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut and also more like a filler chapter

“Hi sweetie. How was work?” Chrissy greeted Harry when he came in to the kitchen. “It was good. Almost sold out so that was good,” Harry said as he sat down on a chair. “Good to hear. I don’t know if you’ll get anything out of him today. He’s pretty occupied,” Chrissy said as she handed him a cup of tea. “Is it still that story?” Harry asked. “Yeah. Go up there and see if you can do anything,” she said. Harry thanked her for the tea and went up to Louis’ room.

Louis had started working as a journalist for the local paper. He wrote for the sports section. Since he was still underage he was the assistant to the main journalist. They would go to different matches and take lots of notes and then it would Louis’ job to correct them and sometimes write a few of them. They were doing a spread on Formula 1 and Louis had to write about some of the difficulties Kevin Magnussen had had the last season. It was really difficult because no one was willing to share much and Louis was getting frustrated. Harry on the other hand had started working at a sandwich shop. They would always make the sandwiches in front of the customers so they could see the content of their sandwich and if they didn’t want a certain thing in it. Harry loved it.

Harry walked up the stairs quietly and walked over to Louis who was sat at his desk completely in his own world. Harry bend down and kissed his neck and nibbled on it. Louis sighed, “hey baby.” he removed his headphones and turned around in his chair. Harry kissed him deeply and straddled him. “Still no luck?” Harry asked. “No, and it’s pissing me off because my boss knows I have no level of clearance, so he knows that I won’t be able to get anything from anyone,” Louis sighed. “I’m sorry baby. Do you want to take break from it?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him suspiciously, “Did mom tell you to ask that, or is it truly your words?” he asked. “It’s truly my words. She’s worried about you,” Harry said. Louis leaned against his chest. “I know. I wish I knew what to do,” Louis said. “There is a thing you could do,” Harry said and started riding movements while they still were on the chair. “And you say I’m insatiable,” Louis said and grabbed under Harry’s thighs and carried him to the bed and plumped down. “Hang on,” Louis said and ran down his stairs and opened his door. “Mom. If you need anything, now would be a good time to get it. We have a code green, I repeat, we have a code green,” Louis shouted. “Copy that. I’ll be on my way then. See you boys later,” Chrissy shouted. Louis waited for his mom to leave the house, then he closed his door again and ran up to Harry. “So glad we came up with that system,” Harry said then received a string of pecs. “Me too. What a clever boyfriend I have,” Louis said to his mouth. Harry hummed a response.

Louis pulled back and looked at Harry, “gone already cupcake?” Harry shook his head, “no, just enjoying this,” he said. “Just wait until I get my mouth on you, my fingers into you to make room for what you’re craving,” Louis said and started rubbing Harry’s slowly growing bulge. “Oh god baby, don’t torture me,” Harry moaned. “You can’t handle that?” Louis asked as he ran his hands under Harry’s polo up his sides, until he reached his nipples. He rested his hands on his sides and let the thumbs rub over the nipples. “No, oh god, I can’t. I’ve been thinking about you all day and it has been so, oooh please baby no, hard to not get hard,” Harry moaned as Louis leaned down and sucked on his nibs. Louis leaned back and gestured for Harry to take the polo off. Louis got off him and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his pants down. “So what do you want baby?” Louis asked as he slowly started stroking Harry to full hardness. “A bit of sucking but not a lot, then you open me, and lastly you fuck me,” Harry panted. “Okay, what baby wants, baby gets,” Louis said.

Louis laid down between Harry’s legs and while he kept stroking he placed tiny kitten licks all over his balls. Something he had found was a great turn-on for Harry. Harry let out moans of pleasure and started playing with his nipples. After a few minutes, Louis let go of Harry’s cock and put his mouth on it instead. He switched between bobbing his head up and down and going up and down slowly while letting his tongue follow the shaft. “Oooh yes baby, it feels so good. But you have to stop soon otherwise I won’t be able to hold back,” Harry moaned. Louis bobbed a few times more then popped off. “Want me to prep you or do you need a breather?” Louis asked. “A breather please. I really don’t think I’ll be able to hold back if you prep me now,” Harry panted. Louis crawled up and laid half ways on him. He leaned down and gave him gentle soft kisses. “Have I told you lately that you are the best sex I’ve ever had?” Harry asked. Louis chuckled, “Not since this morning,” he said and pecked his lips. “I know I tell you every time, but I still mean it. You are the best sex I’ve ever had and will ever have,” Harry said. “Same babe. You and me forever,” Louis said. They laid for a few minutes, “you can start prepping me now,” Harry said. Louis gave him another kiss then went back between his legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had hidden under his bed and placed it next to him. He pushed Harry’s legs up to get better access. Louis put some lube on his fingers and started warming it. He placed a finger on the hole and let it circle before pushing it in gently. Harry started moaning at the intrusion.

When the finger was all the way in Louis started moving it in and out gently for it to not hurt. They had learned that the hart way after their first time together. He fingered him with the one finger a good while. “Baby, add another one, please I need another one,” Harry begged. Louis obliged and pulled out. He coated two fingers and gently pushed them in. There was still some resistance but they went in pretty smoothly. Louis picked up the pace a bit and started fingering him a bit faster. As he was fingering him, he started kissing his inner thigh, “you’re such a good boy for me Haz. So receptive of my touches and kisses. You look absolutely gorgeous when your writhing under my care. My beautiful boy,” Louis praised. Harry couldn’t stop keening. After a while Louis deemed him ready for the third finger. He pushed it in at the same time the two others were about to go in again. Harry let out a loud long moan. “Oh god,” he moaned. “You okay cupcake?” Louis asked as he started teasing him a bit. “Fuck this is good. Baby get in me, I don’t mind the extra stretch, and I don’t have work tomorrow so I can sleep it off,” Harry panted. Louis fucked him a while longer before pulling out his fingers and drying them in a towel.

Louis got up, grabbed the lube and told Harry to lay further up the bed. He opened his drawer, grabbed a condom, then closed it again. Harry laid on the bed waiting for Louis stroking himself lazily. Louis stood admiring his beautiful boy while stroking himself to full hardness. “Look at you, lying there, waiting for me to fuck you. You’re my drug baby. I’m addicted to you in all its sense. You’re driving me wild Haz,” Louis praised. Harry blushed. “Babyyy. Same, absolutely same. I can’t live without you. I won’t live without you. You’re my everything,” Harry said. Louis laid on him and kissed him deeply. He got between Harry’s legs and rolled the condom on. He lubed up and pushed against the ring of muscle. Once he was in, he gave Harry a bit of time to adjust. “Fuck me baby. I can take it,” Harry said.

Louis started out in a slow deep pace. He let Harry feel the stretch and burn then gradually increased the pace. Harry’s moans got louder and louder with increase. Louis slowed down a bit then pulled out. “Why?” Harry asked confused. “I want you to ride me,” Louis said. They switched places and Harry positioned himself on Louis’ lap. When he was properly seated, he started thrusting forwards and backwards. “You’re really taking me so well baby,” Louis praised. Harry moaned then almost cracked backwards when he found his prostate. He kept riding in the same spot and it didn’t take him long to moan that he was about to cum. He came all over Louis’ stomach and the clench from Harry’s orgasm made him cum and fill up the condom. Harry collapsed on him and Louis held him so he wouldn’t slide off. When they had caught their breaths, Louis carried Harry in to the shower and they got clean.

“I should probably text mom to let her know it’s safe to come in to the house again. Louis grabbed his phone and it buzzed letting him know he had a text. He saw he had received multiple texts. One from Chrissy asking when it was safe to come in. He replied to her. The other was from Rob. “Dad has texted,” Louis said. Harry came over and wrapped his arms around him, “what does it say?” Harry asked caressing Louis’ tummy. Louis opened the conversation and froze.

 

_**"Hi son. I just wanted to tell you that your sister was born this morning. She's a real beauty. Do you want to see a picture of her? - dad"** _

 

“Now you know. Want to see a picture?” Harry asked gently. Louis looked at him, “I don’t know. I still don’t know how to feel about all this,” Louis said. There was a soft knock on his door and Chrissy poked her head through the door, “are you decent?” she asked. Harry chuckled, “Yeah, come on up.” She walked up the stairs and saw Louis’ weary expression. “What’s wrong Lou?” she asked concerned. “Dad texted me that my sister was born this morning,” Louis said. “And he asked if he wanted to see a picture of her,” Harry added. “It’s completely up to you hun,” Chrissy said. “Do you think he would be hurt if I said not right now?” Louis asked. “No hun, not at all. He knows it’s difficult for you,” Chrissy said. Louis typed in his reply and sent it.

 

_**"Congratulations dad. I'll pass on the picture for now"** _

 

“How about we go out for dinner tonight? It’s been eons since we’ve done that,” Chrissy said. “Sounds good mom,” Louis said. “You can choose where,” Chrissy said. They walked downstairs and put their shoes on and was on their way.


	5. Chapter 5 - 20 and 21 years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two and half years after Louis' baby sister was born. Louis, Harry, Liam, Caroline, Niall and Brad are all attending Newcastle University.
> 
>  
> 
> Rob and Isabella (Louis' sister) drive down from Seahouses to visit Louis and Harry for their monthly visit. They spend go out for dinner and have a great time.
> 
> What Harry hasn't told Louis is that he's carrying a sweet little secret, and he's struggling a bit on how to tell him.
> 
> The morning after Rob and Isabella's visit, Harry takes a bath to relax, but when he gets out of the bath he trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I'm a sucker for Mpreg|Harry so I of course had to write about that as well.

Over the past 2 years and 4 months, Louis’ relationship with Rob and his little sister had grown stronger. The first time Louis met his baby sister, she was a month old. Melanie, Rob’s mistress and new woman, was reluctant to let Louis see Isabella until she had had at least a month with her. To be honest, it was completely fine with Louis. He still wasn’t quite sure about the whole situation, and he told his parents as much. Rob understood and he didn’t want to pressure Louis or anything. When Louis met Isabella, he loved her immediately. Even though he knew he wouldn’t see her that often, he still felt protective of her.

Louis and Harry had worked for a year then started at the same Uni. Louis went to study journalism and was part of the University paper. Harry had chosen another route. He’d chosen to study music engineering and photography. With the money, they had earned on their gab year, they were able to get a decent 3-bedroom apartment. Now, it wasn’t only Louis and Harry who went to the same Uni. Liam, Niall and Brad were also studying there. Brad and Niall had been on five or six dates over the span of two months until Liam told them to just admit that they were basically a couple. On New Year’s Eve Brad asked Niall to be his boyfriend and he had kissed him deeply and said yes. Liam was also still with Caroline and now that they had been dating for almost 2½ years, Liam told the guys that he was thinking of asking her to marry him.

 

 

Louis and Harry had woken up that morning and cuddled until Harry got up and made them breakfast. They were sat at their little breakfast table and talked about what today would bring. “When are you done at Uni?” Harry asked once he had finished his last bite of scramble egg,

“I should be done at 3.30. I told Mark that I can’t come in today, so if he pushes I’ll just tell him I have other plans,” Louis said.

“Good. Your dad and Isabella should arrive at 3 and I’ll be home all day to read up on some course work so it’s all good,” Harry said and started clearing the table. Louis sat and watched him.

“You quite fancy her, don’t you?” he asked and took another bite of his bun. Harry looked at him and furrowed his brows.

“I don’t fancy your sister. But yeah, she is quite cute,” Harry gushed. Louis’ face lit up.

“You know, I like the way you are with her. You’re quite a natural with kids,” he said and got up. He walked over to him and put his arms around Harry’s waist.

“You’re going to make a great dad one day,” Louis said all love-eyed. Harry turned in his embrace so he was facing him.

“So are you. I can’t wait to start a family with you one day,” Harry gushed and bend his head down and kissed him.

Louis got dressed and gathered his school bag. He gave Harry a goodbye kiss and was on his way. Harry cleaned up the last in the kitchen, put the dishes in the dishwasher and took a shower. When he was all dry he went to stand in front of their mirror. He twisted and turned and looked at his body from all angles. When he was back facing the mirror, he placed his hands on his stomach and started caressing it.

“How do I tell your daddy that you are in here?” Harry asked his belly.

 

Harry hadn’t been feeling well for a few weeks. Louis had insisted he went to the doctor and after a few discussions Harry had agreed. At the doctor, Harry had described how he was puking, how his body was sore. How he’d felt that he was getting annoyed and upset much easier. His appetite had had gone up. The doctor asked him to go pee in a cup. When Harry came back in to the room the doctor asked him to sit down.

“Do you know what’s wrong with me doctor?” Harry had asked. The doctor smiled at him.

“I do Mr. Styles. You are pregnant,” she had declared. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“I’m what?” he’d asked shocked. The doctor had handed him the result of the test she had made, and sure enough, it showed that he was pregnant.

“Now, I have a few questions for you Harry. Is the father in the picture?” she asked. Harry looked at her.

“he is yeah,” he answered.

“Good. What do you do daily?” she asked again.

“We both go to University,” Harry said.

“Okay. Do you have time today to check how far along you are, or should we schedule another date for that?” she asked. Harry looked down in his lap for a few seconds then back up at her.

“we can do it now. I don’t have any classes today,” he said.

“Very well. Take this and go change in there then come back out,” she said to him as she handed him a hospital gown. He got changed and laid down on the slap. The doctor proceeded with the examination and deemed that he was 5+2 weeks in to his pregnancy, but she would know for certain at his first scan at 10 weeks.

When he had come home, Louis asked what the doctor had said. He’d just said that is was some sort of virus that would go away with time.

 

That was 2 weeks ago. Before Harry had made them breakfast this morning, he’d been to their ensuite to throw up. Louis had sat behind him and just caressed his back and told him it was going to be fine.

Harry broke out of his daze when he started to feel cold, which was no surprise when they were in February. He put some clothes on and went on with his day.

 

At 3 o’clock there was a knock on the door. Harry went and opened the door and was almost pummelled to the floor by a 2½ year old.

“Izzy, what did I tell you about doing that?” Rob asked sternly and looked at Isabella.

“No do dat,” she said and looked to the ground.

“Hey Iz, I’m fine. Come give me a hug yeah?” Harry said and opened his arms. Izzy walked over to him and gave him a hug. Rob pulled Harry to his feet and they went inside.

“How are you Harry? Louis mentioned that you’ve not been feeling well the last month,” Rob asked worried. Harry gave him a smile.

“I’m feeling a bit better but yeah, a virus that just won’t leave my body,” Harry said, not wanting to tell anyone about the pregnancy until he had found a way to tell Louis. Rob put the bag down he had brought with some of Izzy’s toys. She emptied the bag pretty quickly and started playing with a doll.

“How’s Uni?” Rob asked.

“It’s good. I’m doing well in my courses and Louis’ doing good as well,” Harry said and smiled.

“Good to hear. So, when is he coming home?” Rob asked.

“He should be home at 3.45,” Harry said. Izzy got up and went over to show Harry her doll. He admired it and told her it was pretty.

 

3.45 on the dot, Louis walked through the door followed by Niall and Brad.

“Hey baby. Sorry, I couldn’t lose these two dingos,” Louis said when they came in to the living room.

“Hey Rob. How’s it going?” Niall asked when he plonked down in to a chair.

“I’m good. You Horan?” he asked.

“I’m great. Brad’s taking me away somewhere for Valentine’s Day, which is pretty exciting,” Niall said.

“Really? Well, good for you,” Rob said. Louis went over to Rob.

“Hi dad. Did you get here alright?” he asked and hugged him.

“Yeah. Practically no traffic and your sister slept most of the way so that’s good,” Rob said.

“Where is the little live wire?” Louis asked and at that same moment he too was pummelled to the ground.

“Isabella,” Rob said sternly.

“Sowwy daddy,” she said and sat down and pouted.

“Hey, how about you and me go in to the bedroom and you can help me find some clothes?” Louis asked her. She cheered and ran straight in to the bedroom. Louis went over to Harry and bend down.

“hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?” he asked after a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Right now fine, but it varies,” Harry said.

“I hope you’ll get better soon. I really hate seeing you like this,” Louis said and kissed his cheek then went in to the bedroom to see what Izzy had found.

 

Niall and Brad left shortly before they headed out for dinner. They headed to their favourite Italian restaurant, which made the best pizzas and pasta. Louis filled Rob in on how Charlie was doing and it gnawed in Rob’s stomach that his eldest son didn’t want anything to do with him. He, of course, respected Charlie’s decision but he still missed him and wanted him to get to know his sister. They talked a bit about how Chrissy was doing, how she had been on a few dates but hadn’t found a new man yet. Harry told them about the plans Gen had made. How she was going to travel through Europe with her work. He shared with them that Anne had possibly found a new man. Something Harry was really happy about, because his mom deserved happiness. They ate some tiramisu for dessert and when it was time for Rob and Isabella to drive back home Isabella started crying because she didn’t want to leave Louis and Harry. Every time they spend time together Isabella was always heartbroken to leave them.

 

Louis and Harry walked through the door of their apartment. Harry went to the kitchen to make them some tea while Louis went in to the living room to set up Netflix. Just as Harry returned to the living room Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Hello,” he said as he plonked down in the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“Hey Lou. What are you doing?” Liam asked really cheerily.

“About to watch a movie with Haz. What’s up Li?” Louis asked. harry sat down next to him and cuddled up to him.

“Would you mind if Caro and I came over for a bit?” Liam asked. Louis looked at Harry who shook his head.

“Come on over,” Louis said. Liam hung up and Louis looked at Harry again.

“He sounded so happy and cheery,” he said.

“You think he finally asked her?” Harry asked.

“Could be, but let’s see,” Louis said and put his arm around Harry.

 

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and they heard footsteps in the hallway. Liam and Caroline walked in and sat down in the other sofa.

“How are you guys?” Caroline asked.

“Good, although I’m not feeling too good,” Harry said.

“Still not any better?” Caroline asked.

“It varies. I just wish I’ll get better soon,” Harry said.

“How are you guys?” Louis asked. Caroline and Liam shared a look then Caroline answered by putting her hand out and showed off a beautiful ring. Harry squealed and grabbed Caroline’s hand to see the ring properly.

“Let’s hear it then, how did you pop it?” Louis asked. Liam smiled.

“well, we had spent the day in the shopping centre then we headed back home for an early dinner. I told her not to move and that I would do everything. I had just cleared the table after the main course and we were about to have dessert when I grabbed her hands and told her how much I loved her and that she is the only woman I can ever see myself with and that I couldn’t wait to start a family with her. I got down on one knee and she just started saying no and that I was joking and it wasn’t funny. I showed her the ring and told her that this was not something I would ever make fun of. She started crying then told me that of course she would marry me,” Liam said and put his arms around her waist.

“Beautiful,” Harry said. Louis looked over at him.

“Gotten any ideas?” Louis asked him teasingly. Harry swatted his thigh.

“no, but I do expect that when you pop it, you make it fit to our story,” he said.

“Oh, you expect me to propose, do you? And why wouldn’t it be you?” Louis asked.

“Well, even though we’re both romantic, you are just that more romantic than me,” Harry said and patted his thigh.

“True, but let’s see what happens in the future,” Louis said.

Liam and Caroline stayed over and watched the movie with them. After the movie was finished they went back to theirs. Harry went to their ensuite for a quick wash over and threw up a few times. He brushed his teeth then laid down under the duvet. Louis joined him not long after. Louis laid on his back and Harry cuddled up to him.

“Do you ever think about getting married now?” Harry asked and traced over the few tattoos Louis had.

“Sometimes. But at the same time, I also want to be able to give you the wedding of your dreams. With everything you’ve given me and the way you’ve always been there for me; you deserve the wedding of your dreams baby,” Louis said and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry hummed at the lovely feeling.

“You don’t owe me anything Lou. You know all I want is you. And the only ones I want at our wedding is our families and friends,” Harry said.

“I know, but I’ll never be able to repay you for,” was all Louis got to say before Harry interrupted him.

“Baby, you don’t have to repay me anything. You will never be able to anyway. You’ll always be in debt to me. I’ll always do anything for you,” Harry said.

“Okay. Should we sleep? We both have classes just after lunch,” Louis said. Harry nodded and they drifted off to sleep.

 

Harry woke up at 6.30 because he had to throw up. He looked in the mirror afterwards.

“this is getting unbearable. Be good to me little dot. I’m nervous enough as it is to tell your daddy. Be good to mommy,” Harry mouthed soundlessly.

When Harry had gotten used to the thought of him being pregnant, a feeling streamed through him. He was going to carry their little bundle of joy inside him for 9 months. He was going to give birth and he felt silly for thinking this, but he didn’t feel comfortable being the baby’s father. Since he was going to carry their baby, he felt like the only appropriate title would be mom and mommy.

Harry drank a big gulp of water then went back to bed.

“I think we should go see the doctor again. You’ve been feeling like this for 4 weeks now, it can’t be right that you should feel like this after that long,” Louis mumbled. Harry took a deep breath,

“Yeah, maybe we should,” he said a bit distant because he wasn’t quite ready to tell Louis about their baby. They laid cuddling for a few hours before Harry decided he wanted to take a bath.

He got up and filled up the tub. He went over to the little hamper where he kept his bath bombs. He grabbed a purple one and plopped it in. He brushed his hair then sank down in to the warm water. Louis peaked his head in.

“good?” he asked. Harry looked up.

“yeah, just what I needed,” Harry said.

“Good. Take your time and relax and I’ll make some breakfast for us,” Louis said.

 

When Harry was finished, he emptied the tub and waited until it was completely empty before he got up. He reached over and grabbed the towel and started drying himself. He put the towel down then put one foot down but when he went to put the other foot down and he slipped. Luckily he had enough clarity to twist around and land on his back. He screamed and Louis came in faster than he had ever come.

“Harry! What happened?” Louis yelled when he saw Harry.

“My belly,” was all Harry said before he closed his eyes and started breathing deeply.


	6. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis discovers Harry's sweet secret.
> 
> Harry wakes up and is confused. He goes back to his and Louis' and gets the worst surprise ever. After that exciting things happen. Someone from Harry's past reappear and Harry confesses things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part. Enjoy!

Louis quickly called for an ambulance. He then called both Chrissy and Anne and was panicking. The ambulance came and they got to the hospital. The doctor examined him and Louis waited in the waiting room as calm as he could. A nurse came to get him. When Louis got in to the room, Harry was hooked up to machines and had a tube up his nose.

“My beautiful boy,” Louis croaked out. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

“Mr. Tomlinson, your boyfriend is currently in a comatose state. There is no telling when he’ll wake up, but we _are_ certain that he will wake up. Luckily with the way he landed he didn’t damage his spine and your little baby is okay as well,” the doctor said. Louis snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Baby?” he asked shocked.

“Yes, Harry is pregnant. Has he not told you?” the doctor asked. Louis just shook his head, too speechless to say anything.

“He’s 7+3 weeks along, so there is still a risk of him losing it. But we’ll do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen,” the doctor said.

The doctor and the nurses left and let Louis be alone with Harry. Louis pulled a chair up to Harry’s bed and grabbed his hand.

“Harry, my beautiful boy; please wake up soon. I can’t live without you,” Louis said. He leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath then placed a hand on Harry’s belly.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? You know there’s nothing I want more than to start a family with you. I guess that explains why you’ve been throwing up for a month,” Louis said and chuckled lightly.

 

 

¤¤¤

 

_Harry woke up on Niall and Brad’s sofa. He looked around and was a bit confused. Hadn’t he just gotten out of the bath in his and Louis’ apartment? He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Niall was in the kitchen making coffee and tea._

_“Hey mate. How are you feeling?” Niall asked as he handed him a cup of tea. Harry took a sip._

_“I’m a bit confused,” Harry said._

_“Well, you came over here last night crying, saying that Jeff had broken up with you, don’t you remember that?” Niall asked. Jeff, who the hell is Jeff? He thought to himself. Apparently, he had said it out loud, because Niall furrowed his brows and answered._

_“Your boyfriend? Well, I guess now ex. Are you alright? Have you hit your head?” Niall asked and went to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever._

_“I don’t know any Jeff. I’m with Louis,” Harry said. Niall straight up laughed._

_“That’s a good joke Haz,” he said when he came down from his laughing fit._

_“I’m serious Niall. Why wouldn’t we be together? We’ve been together for almost 2½ years,” Harry said. Niall looked at him confused._

_“Haz, Louis is with Tom, you know this. You were the one who set them up together,” Niall said. Brad joined them in the kitchen._

_“What’s happening?” he asked looking very tired._

_“Harry’s lost his mind. He’s trying to convince me that he’s with Louis,” Niall said. Brad looked at Harry._

_“Are you in love with your best mate?” he asked._

_“Yes. And I didn’t really want to tell anyone before I had told Louis, but here goes; I’m pregnant with his child,” Harry said and looked between them to see their reactions. They both erupted in laughter._

_“Okay, you’ve definitely hit your head,” Brad said as he grabbed some coffee._

_Harry felt hurt. He went straight to the door and put his shoes on. He didn’t hear them call for him, he was just gone. He went straight to his and Louis’ apartment. He unlocked the door and went in. He stood and looked around and something didn’t feel right. Their place didn’t look the same. He walked into the living room and looked around then his ears caught something revolting._

_“Fuck yes, right there, oh god keep going right there. I love it when you abuse my ass,” Louis moaned. Harry couldn’t believe his own ears. Louis was having sex with someone else, AND he was bottoming._

_“Louis?!” Harry asked horrified. There was quiet for a second._

_“Haz? What the fuck man? We’re kinda busy right now. Come again later,” Louis panted, then seconds later he was moaning again. Harry quickly put his shoes back on and ran down in to the park._

_What the hell was happening? Louis would never cheat on him, and he would never bottom as well. This must be a cruel nightmare. One that he would like to wake up from right now. He laid down on a bench and closed his eyes._

_“When I wake up, this will all just be a dream and Louis and I will still be together,” Harry said._

_“Harry? Are you okay?” a familiar voice asked. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Liam’s worried expression. Harry sat up and made room for him to sit._

_“I think I’m in some sort of horrible nightmare,” Harry said, hoping Liam would believe him._

_“What do you mean mate?” Liam asked. Harry sighed._

_“I woke up on Niall and Brad’s sofa, totally confused. Apparently, I was dumped the day before, and when I get to Louis’ and mine he was having sex with someone else. Louis would never cheat on me and he would never bottom,” Harry said. He looked over at Liam and saw that he too was confused._

_“Haz, are you sure you’re okay? You and Lou have never lived together or been a couple. You’re best friends, and Lou is like a power-bottom. Now, regarding you being dumped, I’m sorry, but Jeff was an ass,” Liam said._

_“Who’s an ass?” Caroline asked when she joined them, sporting a very clear baby bump._

_“Okay, this is definitely a dream or nightmare, because Caro is not pregnant,” Harry said more to himself than to them._

_“Excuse me?!” she asked offended._

_“Harry’s claiming he’s in some sort of dream world or whatever, so I’m sure he didn’t mean what he just said,” Liam said and scolded Harry._

_“I’m sorry Caro. I didn’t mean it like that. Today has just been so weird so far,” Harry said._

_They heard someone call his name in the distance. Harry looked around and swallowed when he saw it was Louis. He came up to them. He greeted Liam and caressed Caro’s bump. He turned to Harry and looked confused._

_“Haz? What the hell were you doing? You knew that we would spent the day in bed,” Louis said. Harry sighed._

_“I don’t know anything. This morning has just been so confusing. I don’t know what the hell is going on,” he said frustrated and tears started pricking in his eyes._

_“What do you mean Haz? How did things go with Jeff?” Louis asked. Harry let out an exasperated sigh._

_“I don’t even know any Jeff. God, I just want to wake up now,” Harry said. Louis put an arm on his shoulder._

_“Haz, you’re wide awake,” he said. Liam got up and put his hand out for Harry. He took it and let him pull him up._

_“Hun, I’ll walk with Harry for a bit. I’ll see you at home okay? Keep her safe,” Liam said and kissed Caroline._

_Liam and Harry walked away from Louis and Caroline._

_“Do you believe me Li?” Harry asked._

_“I’m not sure, but I know someone who you can talk to that might believe you. I really want to believe you, but I just don’t know,” Liam said._

_They walked to a clinic and walked in. They went up to the secretary._

_“Excuse me miss, I don’t know if you can help, but my friend here believes that he’s in some sort of dream world,” Liam said. She looked up at them then down at the computer._

_“Luckily for you sir, we have an opening in 15 minutes, do you want that?” she asked. Liam looked at Harry who just agreed, because it couldn’t hurt trying this._

_They were shown in to a room and just waited for the doctor, or whatever he was. The door opened and in came a man around his mother’s age._

_“Hello, I’m Doctor Fredricks,” he said and turned around to shake their hands. Harry dropped his jaw and Liam looked at him confused._

_“Dad?” Harry almost whispered. Doctor Fredricks looked at him and realisation hit him,_

_“Harry?” they kept looking at each other and Liam just looked between them. Doctor Fredricks sat down at his desk._

_“How have you been?” doctor Fredricks asked._

_“Good. After we moved away I found a new friend, and he ended up being my boyfriend, and has been my boyfriend for almost 2½ years,” Harry said. Liam cleared his throat and Harry looked at him._

_“Sorry to interrupt Haz, but maybe it’s worth mentioning that he is your boyfriend in your world and not here,” Liam suggested. Doctor Fredricks looked between the two boys._

_“Your world?” he asked. Harry took a deep breath,_

_“Yeah. Where I come from Louis and I are dating, Liam and his girlfriend just got engaged, my friend Niall and his boyfriend Brad are going away for Valentine’s Day and most importantly, I’m pregnant with Louis’ baby,” Harry said and subconsciously put his hands on his belly to protect it._

_“How does this world differ from your own, Haribo?” his dad asked. Harry got chills, remembering the nickname his father had given him when he was younger._

_“Well, in this world, Louis and I aren’t together, we’re just best friends and he has a boyfriend, I guess, called Tom. And Liam and Caroline are going to be parents,” Harry said._

_“And your own pregnancy?” his dad asked._

_“Well, I don’t know. I only just woke up like a few hours ago,” Harry said._

_“Okay. Why don’t you lay down on the slap and we’ll find out?” he asked._

_Harry did as he was told and Liam was with him through it all._

_“Dad, do you think I’m still pregnant in my own world?” Harry asked. His dad looked at him._

_“Yes. Harry, can I ask you how you got here?” his dad asked._

_“Of course. I had just taken a bath and was getting out when I slipped. I managed to turn around and land on my back instead of my tummy,” Harry said. His dad just nodded._

_“Uhm, doctor, is there any way of helping him?” Liam asked him. Doctor Fredricks looked at him._

_“Please call me Jack. But yeah, there is a way of helping him,” Jack said._

_“What is it dad?” Harry asked. Jack looked at him._

_“You need to tell Louis that you’re pregnant with his child and then have him give you a true love’s kiss. I know it sounds like a fairy-tale but that is the only way of getting back to your own world,” Jack said. Harry nodded._

_They ended the session and when they were about to shake hands, Jack asked Harry if they could rekindle and start over. Harry gave him his number and he got Jack’s number and Jack told him he was always welcome at his place. Harry and Liam walked down to the shopping centre and went to grab some lunch._

_“Are you still not convinced?” Harry asked and took a bite from his sandwich._

_“I’m getting there. But how are you going to convince Lou to kiss you? He’s always with Tom,” Liam said. Harry sighed._

_“I don’t know. And Louis would never cheat on a boyfriend,” Harry said. Liam nodded. Liam looked at his phone. Niall had asked if him and Harry wanted to hang out at his and Brad's.  
_

_“You want to go to Niall and Brad’s tonight?” Liam asked. Harry sighed._

_“Tom’s gonna be there, isn’t he?” Harry asked._

_“Most likely. Louis can’t go anywhere without him. I actually think he’s a bit annoyed by it,” Liam said._

_“Well, I can’t avoid Lou forever. Sure, I’ll go,” Harry said. Liam texted him back to let him know they would come over at 7.30 pm._

_Harry went back to Liam and Caroline’s for the remainder of the afternoon. They told Caroline what they had been doing and Harry told her in details what he had experienced. She just nodded._

_“You know what H, I believe you. Besides, I know Tom is my cousin but he and Lou just doesn’t make a great couple, and Lou has been trapped for so long. I just hope that when you get back to your reality, that we’ll get our Harry back, because they would definitely be good together,” she said. Harry smiled._

_“Yeah. But how do we get him away from Louis?” Harry asked._

_“Leave that to me. It’s our nan’s birthday in a couple of days, and luckily she doesn’t like Louis, so he’s not invited to the birthday. And I know that Tom hates to disappoint his mom so he’ll have to go, which will mean that Louis’ home alone for the remainder of the weekend. So, you only have a few days to pull it off,” Caroline said._

_“Great, but how do we get him to kiss me?” Harry said._

_“Now that you leave to me. A little game of 7 minutes in heaven never killed no one,” Liam said and winked._

_They all went over to Niall and Brad’s. As predicted Tom was there as well, and he could not keep his hands off Louis._

_“I just love this guy so much. After you and Li told us you were expecting I just cannot stop trying to put a bun in his oven. I want a kid with him so much,” Tom said and padded Louis’ tummy. Harry got up and went to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. The thought of someone else having a baby with Louis was just too much to handle. He drank some water from the faucet and opened the door to find Liam waiting for him._

_“You okay?” he whispered. Harry shook his head._

_“The thought of someone else having a baby with him, while I carry his child is just too much. I should go. I don’t feel well,” Harry said. They came back in to the living room and Harry received worried looks._

_“Where are you gonna go?” Liam asked._

_“I’ll call Jack and ask if I can come over,” Harry said._

_“Who’s Jack?” the question came from Louis, and there was a hint of jealousy in there that Harry picked up on._

_“Just a bloke I met today. He’s really nice,” Harry said casually. He went to the hallway and put on his shoes. He registered Louis telling Tom he would be right back._

_“Hey Haz. You okay?” Louis asked when he joined him. Harry didn’t know what to do with himself. Now was the time to tell him that he was pregnant, but could he make Louis believe that it was his as well?_

_“Can I tell you something and promise you won’t laugh at me?” Harry asked._

_“Of course. Hey, you know I’m here for you, right? We’re the dream team. You know I’ll do anything for you,” Louis said. That last sentence was what gave him the boost and reassurance he needed._

_“Lou, I’m pregnant,” he confessed. Louis looked at him surprised._

_“That’s amazing. But you don’t seem too happy. Is it because of you and Jeff split up?” he asked. Harry opened the door and pulled Louis outside._

_“Have we ever done anything while drunk?” Harry asked straight up. Louis stood and pondered for a bit._

_“I’m not sure, but I think we kissed the day before my birthday. I mean we were pretty plastered,” Louis said and the door opened and Liam peeked out._

_“You guys okay?” he asked._

_“Li, did Lou and I do anything at his birthday party?” Harry asked. Liam looked between them and sighed._

_“I didn’t want to say anything, but yeah, you shagged. I haven’t told a soul,” Liam said when he saw Louis’ shocked face._

_“Harry, do you think?” Louis asked. Harry sighed._

_“Yes, I do think that it’s yours,” he whispered. Louis was speechless. He first looked at Liam then at Harry, then shook his head in disbelief. He went past Liam, grabbed his shoes and ran off. Harry sighed._

_“At least that part of the plan is done. Now for the hard part,” Harry said almost whispered._

_“Caro’s got this. She’ll get him away and then the two of you can talk,” Liam said. He gave Harry a hug then went back inside._

_Harry strolled down the street then grabbed his phone. He contemplated calling Louis, but thought he wanted to digest the news. He called his dad instead._

_“Hello,” Jack said when he picked up._

_“Hi dad. Can I stay at yours tonight?” Harry asked._

_“Of course Harry. I’ll text you the address,” Jack said._

_“Thanks dad. It means a lot,” Harry said._

_“See you soon Haribo,” Jack said._

_“Yeah, see you dad,” Harry said and hung up._

_He went to the address Jack had given him. He was now stood in front of a house he walked past every single time he had classes. It turned out that his dad didn’t live that far away from him. He made a mental note to swing by when he woke up._

_He walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps and the door swung open._

_“Come on in son,” he said and let Harry come in. Harry stood in the hallway in awe. It had been everything he had imagined when he walked past. In the hallway were pictures of him from when he was young. Harry remembered them clearly. He walked in to the living room and he remembered some of the furniture. He went over to the mantel and was met with pictures of himself and Gen. Jack walked over to him._

_“How’s your sister?” Jack asked as Harry studied the picture that was taken, just a few days before his 10 th birthday and the incident. _

_“Gen’s good. She’s travelling the world because of work,” Harry said._

_“Good, and uhm… how’s your mom?” Jack asked hesitantly. Harry looked at him._

_“She’s seeing this guy John. The first one since you, actually. He’s a good guy,” Harry said. “Good. She deserves to be happy and with a good guy,” Jack said, his voice a bit weary._

_“Dad, you are a good guy too. I don’t know what happened with you, but you’ve overcome it. You’re a completely changed man now,” Harry said and hugged him sideways. Jack put his arms around Harry and hugged him back._

_“Dad? Will you be able to know we’ve had this conversation, when I wake up from this?” Harry asked. Jack pondered for a bit._

_“Subconsciously yes, but if you want to, come see me and get to know me. I would love to get to know Louis and my grandchild,” Jack said and patted Harry’s belly._

_Jack showed him around the house and then opened the door to a girl’s bedroom._

_“This is a room for your sister. Now I know that she’s in her mid-twenties so it will have to be redone, but I have a room for her. And I have a room for you as well,” Jack said and he opened a door at the end of the hall. Harry went in and he could feel the emotions stream through him. He felt at home straight away. The room was decorated in an old floral pattern._

_“If you don’t like the wallpaper it can be changed,” Jack said._

_“It’s perfect dad. Like mom always say, there is nothing wrong being in touch with your feminine side,” Harry said._

_“Yeah. You know, deep down, I think I’ve always known that you would grow up and find yourself a nice guy,” Jack said. Harry laughed._

_“You know, I think that is why mom started saying that, because I always was so feminine when I was younger,” Harry said._

_“I agree. You know, you can stay as long as you like,” Jack said._

_“Thanks dad,” Harry said._

_They spend the night talking a bit then went to bed. Jack took the next two days off to catch up with Harry. They talked and talked and went out for dinner. There were a few odd looks, because they did look like they were on a date, but they just laughed it off. Liam had called a few times to check up on him, and to let him know that the plan was in motion. Just after lunch, Tom came over with duffel bags and suitcases full of clothes and told them that he and Louis had split up. They had had a huge fight. Louis wanted out and Tom didn’t. Louis had not told Tom the real reason why he didn’t want to be with him anymore; that he had knocked up his best friend who he had secretly been in love with for years and years._

_“You ready for tonight?” Jack asked as he stood admiring his son._

_“Kinda and then not really. Will I be able to remember anything?” Harry asked, his voice a bit shaky._

_“Come on Haribo, we’ve talked about this. Of course, you’ll be able to remember it. Every single detail. You promise that you’ll come and visit me?” Jack asked._

_“Of course dad. Now that I’ve finally gotten you back I don’t want to be without you,” Harry said. They shared a long hug and shed a few tears._

_“I love you dad,” Harry said._

_“I love you too Harry,” Jack said._

_Harry walked over to Liam and Caroline’s where the boys would meet for a drink night. He was met with Brad who handed him a beer. He accepted politely but had no intentions on drinking it. He took off his shoes and coat and joined the others in the living room. Liam came over to him._

_“Hey, you okay?” he asked._

_“Yeah, just said goodbye to Jack,” Harry said and put the beer down. Liam handed him the soda he had brought. Harry thanked him and put his head on his shoulder._

_“I just got him back and now I have to do it all over again,” Harry said lowly._

_“I know, but think about what you return to,” Liam said. Harry nodded. They all heard the front door open and close and they could smell Louis before they could see him._

_“Evening fuckers. You’re looking at a happy, single man,” he cheered and grabbed the beer next to Harry._

_“What do you mean single?” Niall asked. He too had drunk quite heavily beforehand._

_“Tom and I are no longer together. It’s time for me to be free,” Louis shouted. There was a knot in Harry’s stomach that twisted a bit. Was this Louis not ready to become a dad? And what about his Louis? Is he not ready either? He could feel the tears started coming and he got up and went to their bedroom to get some peace. A few minutes later he could smell Louis coming from a mile away. Louis opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the bed._

_“What’s wrong Haz?” Louis asked. He was coming over to sit next to him but Harry stopped him._

_“I’d like to be alone Lou,” Harry sobbed._

_“Hazza, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” he tried again but Harry stopped him again._

_“I’ll talk to you when you’re not plastered. For now, just leave me alone,” Harry said and got up and sat on the other side of the bed. Louis got the hint and left him alone._

_A few hours later, Louis was almost sober. Niall tried giving him beers but he refused them. Harry was sat on the sofa with a blanket in his lap, drinking a soda. He had been watching Louis, and was now just a matter of when Liam decided that it was time for them to talk. Like a sign from above, Liam came in and clapped his hands._

_“Okay guys, listen up. No sex in the house but I do want to propose a little game,” he said and looked at his friends._

_“What kind of game?” Brad asked then kissed Niall. “A game of 7 minutes in heaven. Like I said, no sex in the house. Harry, want to draw first?” Liam asked. Harry got up and walked over to the bowl Liam was holding. He dug his hand in and grabbed one of the notes. He handed it to Liam, and as Liam was about to open it he dropped it. He bended down and grabbed it then opened it up._

_“Well, this should be interesting. Harry if you would go to the guest room and wait there, your partner will be right with you,” Liam said. Harry went inside and waited for Louis. Harry had picked his own name, and Liam would drop it on purpose to switch it out with Louis’ name which he had in his hand. One minute later, the door opened and in came Louis. He stood by the door for a few seconds then sat down on the other side of the bed. Harry took a deep breath and decided to be blunt._

_“Are you not ready for a baby?” Louis looked over at him._

_“You want to keep it?” he asked. Harry turned so they were facing each other._

_“Yes, I want to keep it. I’m 7 weeks along and I already love it,” Harry confessed. Louis looked at him and saw the joy in his eyes when he spoke about the baby. Their baby. He took a deep breath._

_“Harry, I want to be part of the baby’s life, any way you’ll have me,” he said, then had a little think._

_“Haz can I ask you something?” he asked._

_“Sure,” Harry said._

_“Okay. I know I don’t have any right to be jealous, but who is this Jack bloke you met?” he asked. Harry let out a small laugh._

_“You have nothing to be jealous of there. Jack is my father,” Harry said and smiled._

_“Your dad? But I thought you didn’t have any idea where he was,” Louis said._

_“I didn’t. Liam took me to this doctor who was going to help me with my delusional problem, and it ended up being my dad,” Harry said._

_“How is he?” Louis asked._

_“A completely changed man. He’s the father I remembered him to be,” Harry said. Louis got up and went over and sat next to him._

_“That’s great Haz,” Louis said and smiled. They sat for a while._

_“Louis, I know you just got out of a relationship, and that I did too, but I have to tell you something,” Harry said then there was a knock on the door._

_“7 minutes up,” Liam said._

_“Go somewhere else. I haven’t said anything yet,” Harry said, and Louis cocked his eye brows._

_“Copy that. Good luck and if we are, don’t say anything okay?” Liam asked. “Of course not mate and thanks. For everything,” Harry said._

_“No problem mate. I love you,” Liam said._

_“Love you too Li,” Harry said._

_He turned his attention back to Louis._

_“I’m so in love with you, and I want us to be a family. I mean, if you feel the same as well,” Harry said. Louis smiled._

_“I’m in love with you too and like I said, I want to be in the baby’s life anyway you’ll have me,” Louis said._

_“I love you Tommo,” Harry said and leaned in._

_“I love you too Haz,” Louis said and sealed their lips in a deep, deep kiss. A true love’s kiss, if you will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...... I've been thinking about making Niall pregnant... Is that something you could be interested in?? Let me know in the comments :)


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of Harry and Louis' families come to the hospital to support Louis.  
> The machines Harry is hooked up to starts to make noise and Louis gets scared.  
> Harry wakes up and the asks the doctor if he knows a doctor Fredricks and if he could page him.  
> When Jack comes things happen between him and Anne.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry comes home from the hospital and the gang meets up. Caroline finds out about Harry's pregnancy and he tells her he knows she's pregnant.
> 
> Niall has news to tell the gang.

Chrissy, Anne, Gennifer, Charlie and Rob had all come to be by Louis’ side. Harry had now been in a coma for 36 hours. Louis was starting to worry if he would ever wake up. He hadn’t told their families that Harry was pregnant, and the doctor regularly updated Louis on the baby’s condition, when there was no one around.

“Sweetie, he’ll wake up, don’t worry. You know he’ll never leave you,” Anne had said and hugged him. At hour 30, Liam and Caroline had poked their heads in. They had been in the hospital but wouldn’t tell him why, just assured him that everything was fine. Niall and Brad had stopped by as well.

 

Charlie had just stepped outside for a cigarette break, when the machines started going crazy. Louis started panicking and shouted for a doctor. Chrissy had pulled him in to her arms to try and calm him. The doctor went to assure him that he was fine.

Rob, Gen and Chrissy went to get something to eat for all of them. Anne stayed behind with Louis. Louis went back to holding his hand and just stared at him. Louis felt a few twitches in his hand. He looked down and saw Harry move his fingers.

“Harry? Baby?”

 

Harry fluttered with his eyelashes. He slowly opened his eyes and met Louis’ blue teary eyes.

“Baby, you’re awake,” he choked out. He looked around and saw Anne, also with tears in her eyes.

“So great to see your pretty eyes again love,” she choked out. He gave them both a smile. He wanted to speak but Louis told him not to. Louis called for the doctor and he came in.

“Mr. Styles, good to see you’re awake. Do you know where you are?” the doctor asked while checking to see if his pupils responded as they should.

“At the hospital,” he croaked out.

“Correct. Do you know why?” the doctor asked again, looking at the monitors.

“I slipped while getting out of the bathtub,” Harry said, then remembered their little baby. His heart rate started going up.

“Mr. Styles, I need you to calm down. Everything is fine, just take deep breaths,” the doctor said.

“I’ll go tell the others,” Anne said and squeezed Louis’ shoulder.

When she had left and Harry was calm again, the doctor spoke up.

“May I call you Harry?” he asked. Harry nodded.

“Harry, I want you to just concentrate on getting better. Your professors have all been briefed of your situation. It’s important that you concentrate on yourself and your unborn baby. Do you understand?” the doctor asked. Harry nodded then looked over at Louis.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you are pregnant?” Louis asked carefully.

“I didn’t know how,” Harry said.

“You know that I want everything with you. I told you as much the morning dad and Isabella were coming,” Louis said.

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Harry said.

“Don’t be. We’re having a baby. I’m going to be a dad,” Louis said.

When Louis mentioned the word dad, he remembered Jack.

“Uhm doc, do you know a doctor named Jack Fredricks?” Harry asked. The doctor turned around.

“I do yes,” he said.

“Do you think you could page him and tell him Harry asked for him?” Harry asked.

“Of course. I’ll do it right away,” he said and left.

 

20 minutes later, the door opened and a man, who resembled Harry a lot stepped in. Harry looked over at him and smiled. The man looked back.

“Harry?” he asked as he walked over to him.

“Hi dad,” he said timidly.

“What happened to you?” Jack asked.

“I slipped and fell and ended up in a coma,” Harry said. The door opened again.

“Jack?” Anne asked shocked. He turned around and looked at her.

“Hi Anne,” he said. She looked over at Harry then back at Jack.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“My pager went off, saying Harry asked for me,” Jack said and turned towards Harry.

“I’ll explain later, it’s quite the story. But what I can say is, thanks dad for helping me back,” Harry said. Jack smiled.

“Anytime Haribo,” he said. He went over and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet the love of my life, Louis,” Harry said and gently gestured towards Louis. Louis got up and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Louis said.

“Nothing but bad I expect. Yeah, those years, weren’t my proudest years. I regret it every single second,” he said.

He turned towards Anne.

“I messed up big time, and I do not blame you for moving so far away from me. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes,” Jack said. Anne just stared at him. She didn’t know what to do.

“Look, I get it if you don’t want me anyway near you. But I promise you that I’m completely fine. I haven’t had a drink in a decade and I don’t even buy scratch cards. I’m completely over that. I’m back to my old self again,” he said.

“Are you asking me to take you back? Because, as much as I want to, I can’t get over the fact that you hit him. We can try and stay friends, but we will never get back together,” Anne said.

“Your friendship is enough for me Anne. I know I betrayed your trust and that it’s going to take decades to fix, if it ever will be. Just having you back in my life again is all I ask for,” Jack said. The door opened yet again and Rob, Chrissy and Gen came in. When Gen saw her father, she froze then had an angry expression on her face.

“What the hell is he doing here?” she snapped. Harry sighed.

“I asked for him. I know it won’t make sense right now, but I knew he lived here,” Harry said calmly. Gen turned towards Harry.

“You wanted him here? Don’t you remember what he did?” she hissed.

“I do Gen. But he’s not that guy anymore. He’s back to our old dad. He even has pictures of us on his mantel,” Harry said. Jack gasped.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Is it okay if I explain later please?” Harry asked.

“Of course son,” Jack said. It was then that he was hit with information from his sub consciousness. He smiled and walked over to Harry.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Harry. Just happy everything worked out in the end,” he said.

“Me too dad. I really thought I was going crazy,” Harry said.

“Hey, aren’t we all a bit crazy?” Jack asked and nudged Harry’s shoulder gently.

 

When everyone had talked a bit with Harry, they went to the hotel they were staying at. Louis stayed behind.

“Do you want to sleep?” Louis asked.

“No, I want to tell you about the nightmare I was in,” Harry said. He told Louis every single little detail. Except for the fact that Liam and Caroline would possibly be pregnant as well.

“Wauw. I don’t even know what to say,” Louis said.

“You don’t have to say anything. I love you Louis,” he said and smiled.

“I love you too Harry, and you have nothing to worry about, I’m definitely ready for a baby,” Louis said and kissed him tenderly.

“You should go home and sleep. It looks like you haven’t slept in a few days,” Harry said.

“That’s also because I haven’t. I’ve worried too much,” Louis said.

“Babe, go home and sleep. I promise you I’m fine and I won’t go in a coma again,” Harry said. Louis went home reluctantly but was at Harry’s side bright and early the next morning.

 

After having been at the hospital for a few days, just to make sure he was fine, Harry was allowed home. Louis picked him up and he made Harry swear to look after himself and their baby. Harry promised. Gen and Charlie got a shortened version because they had to go back to work. Anne, Chrissy and Rob all stayed behind to get the full story. Just as Harry had finished there was a knock on the door and Liam, Caroline and a third set of shoes entered. Liam and Caroline came in a gave Harry a hug. He froze when the third guest stepped into the living room.

“Everyone, this is my cousin Tom. He’s visiting for a while,” Caroline said. Louis saw Harry’s reaction.

“I take it this is the guy babe?” Louis whispered when he was next to him. He put his arms around him and gave him a little eskimo kiss. Harry looked at him.

“Yeah,” he said. Tom cleared his throat.

“Nice to meet you all,” he said.

 

Harry went in to the bedroom to change into something a bit more comfortable. He was stood in his boxers when the door opened and Caroline stepped in.

“How are you feeling Harry?” she asked gently.

“Better. When we’re all gathered again I have to tell you what I’ve been through,” Harry said. She nodded and hummed. Harry took a thorough look at her.

“Hey Caro, are you pregnant?” he whispered. She gasped.

“How did you know?” she whispered then went to caress her belly subconsciously.

“Well, in my nightmare world you were sporting a pretty noticeable bump,” Harry whispered.

“That’s freaky. But don’t say anything. The others don’t know yet,” Caroline whispered.

“I promise,” Harry whispered and pretended to sip up his lips. Caroline smiled then furrowed her brows.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. She walked into his comfort zone.

“Are you pregnant?” she whispered. Harry tried to contain his happiness but couldn’t. He nodded.

“Really? How far along are you?” she whispered.

“Almost 8 weeks. What about you?” he asked and caressed his tummy.

“12 weeks, so I’m in the clear. Does Louis know?” she asked.

“Yeah, but not the way I wanted him to find out. I fell before I got to tell him, so the doctor told him,” Harry whispered.

“Sorry to hear that. But you’re gonna be great parents,” Caroline said and gave him a hug. Harry got dressed and they went back out to Louis, Liam and Tom, as their parents had gone home earlier.

 

Louis had pulled the PlayStation out and they were now playing Fifa and Louis was kicking their asses. Caroline sat down in one of the sofas and Harry in the other. They looked at each other and shook their heads in fondness.

“Does anyone want anything to drink?” Harry asked and got up.

“Do you have beer?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. He really had to get used to this Tom. Harry had to admit to himself that this Tom was much nicer than the other.

“Then a beer please,” Tom said, engulfed in the game.

“Just water for me H. I’m driving tonight,” Liam said.

“Want me to get it babe?” Louis asked.

“It’s fine baby. I’m okay,” Harry said and got up. He went past Louis and ran his hand over his shoulders.

 

He came back with the drinks and handed them out. Louis ended up winning. Liam joined Caroline in the sofa and Tom sat down in a chair. Louis went over to Harry and just stood in front of him.

“You okay babe?” Harry asked and looked at him.

“Yeah. Just happy that you’re okay. And back. I really thought I was going to lose you,” Louis said and bend down.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Harry said and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you. You’re my everything and my life,” Louis said, hoping Harry knew he meant both him and the baby.

“Likewise,” Harry said, and they shared a deep kiss. Caroline awed then looked at Liam and nudged him. Liam was a bit clueless until she casually put her hands near her tummy. They had a tiny internal conversation.

“Yeah, okay. So, we have something we want to tell you,” Liam said and cleared his throat.

“What is it?” Tom asked.

“Well. After this school year, Caro and I are dropping out of Uni,” Liam said.

“What? Why?” Louis asked.

“Well, doing course work and caring for a baby, might be a bit too much,” Liam said casually.

“You’re pregnant?” Tom asked.

“I am yeah. 12 weeks along, so late August or early September,” Caroline said.

“That would be some birthday present to get eh Payno,” Harry said and smiled.

“Yeah, it would. That is also what I’m rooting for,” Liam said.

“So, do you want to know the gender” Louis asked. They shared a look.

“Yeah, absolutely. But I think we’re not on the same page as to what we want first. Liam wants a boy first and I want a girl,” Caroline said. Harry smiled, remembering how Liam had told Caroline to keep her safe.

He got up and went in to the kitchen to get some more to drink. A few minutes later Caroline joined him.

“You know, don’t you?” she whispered. Harry sighed.

“Yeah. But I’m not gonna say anything,” he said.

“Okay, now I just want to know,” Caroline said.

“I can’t say anything. I promised the other Liam not to say anything,” Harry said.

“You really need to tell us about what you’ve experienced,” Caroline said.

“Of course. I’ll do that once Niall and Brad get home from their trip. Just, think you can’t invite Tom. I’d hate for him to hear this,” Harry whispered.

“Sure,” Caroline said.

“Thanks. It’s just that… I have to get used to him. You’ll understand when I tell you,” Harry said.

“It’s no problem Harry,” Caroline said and smiled.

 

They re-joined the others and Tom got another beer. After they all had drunk their beverages, Liam, Caroline and Tom headed back home. Louis put the Playstation away and Harry cleared the table from bottles, glasses and the pitcher.

Harry was loading the dishwasher when Louis came in to the kitchen and placed his hands around Harry’s waist and placed the hands protectively on his tummy.

“I can’t believe that Liam and Caro are gonna be parents. That the four of us will share that experience together,” Louis said. Harry hummed.

“I know, and she looked amazing pregnant. Just wait until you see it,” Harry said. Louis nibbled on his neck.

“Wait, was she pregnant in the nightmare world as well?” Louis asked surprised.

“Yeah, and the bump was very big and noticeable,” Harry said. He put the rest in and turned in Louis’ arms.

“By the way baby, she knows I’m pregnant. I guess it’s some sort of radar,” Harry said and put his arms around his neck.

“It’s fine. As long as she doesn’t tell Liam. I would like to be able to tell everyone ourselves,” Louis said and chuckled. They got ready for bed and laid cuddling until they fell asleep, fingers intertwined.

 

 

“Oh my god you guys, I have so much to tell you,” Niall said when he joined the rest of their gang.

“Where’s Brad?” Louis asked.

“He was called into work,” Niall said.

“Okay. How much do you have to tell us mate?” Harry asked casually.

“Like A LOT,” Niall said and got ready to speak, when Harry stopped him.

“I have something to tell you as well,” he said.

“Is it what you experienced?” Caroline asked. After Liam and Niall’s joined birthday party and Liam started going out with Caroline, the gang agreed to rename lad’s night to just gang night, so Caroline was allowed to join them.

“It is yeah,” Harry said.

“I don’t want to sound selfish, but it sounds like it’s going to be heavy. My story is pretty light, and there are details that you definitely don’t want to hear about,” Niall said.

“Sure mate. Carry on telling us,” Harry said and got comfortable.

“Okay. He woke me up the day before Valentine’s Day. We had our bags packed and we got a cab to the airport. He wouldn’t let me see anything so it wasn’t until we had to board the plane that I saw he’s taking us to Ireland. I asked him if we were going home and he said that we were going somewhere else. We got to Dublin and he rented a car and we drove all the way to Galway. You know he’s a massive Ed Sheeran fan, and loves Galway Girl. So, that was obviously where we were going,” Niall said and took a swig of the beer Harry had put in front of him. He continued.

“We spent most of Valentine’s Day just walking around Galway and then we had dinner at this restaurant by the sea side. When he had paid, we went for a stroll along the Docks and he stops me. He told me to sit down on a bench and then he starts telling me how much I mean to him, and that he’s so happy we both got so absolutely plastered that we ended up together, because he didn’t want to be with anyone else. Then, right then and there he digs into his pocket and presents me with a ring,” Niall said, his voice a bit croaky from recalling the proposal. There was silence for a bit. Then Liam spoke up.

“He asked you to marry him?” he asked.

“You’re engaged?” Harry asked. Niall just nodded, too emotional to speak.

“Now, the only ones missing rings, are you guys,” Liam said and swatted Louis’ arm.

“Congratulations Nialler. That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you guys. As for Harry and I, it will come when it comes. I don’t want to rush anything. We have a lifetime together to get married,” Louis said and looked at Harry. Harry nodded then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I was so shocked. It took me around five minutes to tell him that of course I want to marry him,” Niall said.

“I take it you then went back and shagged all night?” Liam asked. Niall blushed.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he said.

 

Harry got up.

“Does anyone need any refills?” he asked.

“Another beer for me please,” Niall said.

“I think the pitcher needs to be filled,” Caroline said.

Harry went to get the drinks and returned.

“Ready to hear what I’ve been through?” he asked casually. Everyone said yeah. He told them about how he woke up at Niall and Brad’s, and that he didn’t know any Jeff. Then he moved on to how he had walked in on Louis and Tom having sex and that Louis apparently had been a power-bottom. Everyone laughed, because they could seriously not picture Louis as a bottom. The only piece of information he didn’t tell them was the gender of Liam and Caroline’s baby and that he was pregnant as well.

They were all quiet for a good while.

“Holy crap, Tom must have been a douche,” Liam said.

“Yeah, he was. He was really possessive and I don’t think he was very fond of me and Louis being friends,” Harry said.

“Good thing, this Tom isn’t like that. He’s the complete opposite,” Caroline said, then added:

“And our grandmother would definitely love Louis.”

“I mean, who doesn’t love Louis,” Harry gushed and patted his little pudgy tummy. Everyone chuckled.

“Can we talk about the fact that you found your dad?” Niall asked.

“Of course. Jack is amazing. He’s really gotten back on track,” Harry said.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get to know your dad. Like the dad he was before the incident. Do you think that Gen will get over it?” Louis asked.

“No. She’s been holding a grudge for 11 years. It’s something she’ll never get over. It’s a shame really, because he really isn’t a drunk anymore,” Harry said, a bit sad.

“Don’t worry babe. Just give her time. Once she sees how he is around you and Anne, she’ll change her mind,” Louis said.


	8. It's really happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is back at Uni but struggling. His professor tells him that it is possible to put it on hold.  
> Harry goes by Jack on the way home.
> 
> Harry and Louis goes to the hospital for the first scan and it's here that it becomes real to them; they are having a baby.
> 
> Harry reveals his thoughts about being a mother to Louis and in return Louis wants the mother of his child to feel good ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update as often as i used to because i want to be ahead with chapters and i'm a bit tired when i get home from work, so i basically only write on weekends.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. Don't be afraid to leave comments. They are deeply appreaciated.

Harry had a hard time concentrating. Today after class, he would finally be able to see their baby for the first time. Two and half weeks had passed since his accident. Harry had assured Louis, his parents and the doctor that he would be fine to follow a few classes a day. No one, except of course Jack and Caroline, knew about Harry’s pregnancy. Sure, the doctor had told Harry’s professors, but other than that, no one knew. Harry and Louis wanted to wait until they were 100 % certain that Harry was still pregnant to tell anyone. They didn’t want to jinx anything.

 

It was the last class of the day and Harry just wanted to leave so he could meet up with Louis and they could go to the hospital. Luckily Harry wasn’t alone in his class. Caroline was there too. Liam and Niall both studied social science and Brad also studied to be a journalist. Caroline noticed Harry and when it was time to form groups for an assignment she asked if she could be with Harry, which the professor agreed to.

“You okay?” she asked as she sat next to him.

“I just want this class to end now,” Harry whispered truthfully.

“If you’re not feeling well, why don’t you just say so?” Caroline asked.

“I’m feeling fine. Today is the first scan,” Harry whispered.

“Oh. That’s exciting,” Caroline said.

“I know. I just want to know if everything is okay and that I am as far along as they’ve estimated,” Harry whispered. A shadow came over Harry’s table. Harry looked up and saw his professor smile down at him.

“How is everything Mr. Styles?” the professor asked.

“Great miss,” Harry said.

“Can I have a word with the two of you?” she asked. Harry and Caroline looked at each other then nodded.

They walked with the professor to the teacher’s lounge. They sat down at a table and waited.

 

“I take it, since you know each other, you’re both familiar with each other’s situations?” she asked.

“We are yes, Miss,” Caroline said.

“Very well. Are you both still determined to finish this semester?” the professor asked.

“I am. I don’t know about Harry,” Caroline said.

“I want to say yes Miss, but to be honest with you, I have a hard time concentrating,” Harry said and looked at his lap defeated.

“There is absolutely no shame in admitting you can’t keep your concentration. Harry, your doctor did tell you to look after yourself and your baby. We can put your education on hold and when you feel ready, you can start where you left off,” the professor said.

“Can I think about it? It would also be something I would have to talk over with Louis,” Harry said.

“Of course you can. The same goes for you Caroline. You don’t have to drop out, just put it on hold,” she said.

“I’ll talk it over with Liam, but does it go for him as well?” Caroline asked.

“It would. It goes for both parents. We all understand that it can be hard balancing family and Uni for both parents so nothing there,” the Dean said as she stopped by.

“Thank you. Would it be alright if I go home now? It’s our first scan and I’m just too excited,” Harry said.

“Of course,” the professor said.

“Let me know yeah?” Caroline asked.

“Of course. Talk to you later Caro,” Harry said and went back to the classroom and packed his bag and headed home.

 

On his way home, he walked past Jack’s house. He stood for a second then decided he wanted to try to see if he was home. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. There was quiet for a second then the door opened.

“Harry! Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine dad. Are you busy?” Harry asked.

“Not at all. Come on in,” Jack said and stepped in. Harry followed and a sense of Deja-vu hit him.

“Everything is really like in my nightmare world,” Harry muttered.

“Our brain and sub conscientiousness work in mysterious ways,” Jack said.

“It really does,” Harry agreed. They went in to the living room and Harry had a look around.

“What brings you round?” Jack asked.

“I was just on my way home from Uni and thought I wanted to see if you were home,” Harry said.

“Okay. How’s Uni?” Jack asked. Harry sat down on the sofa and sighed.

“I really thought I could handle going back, but I just can’t concentrate. And it’s not helping that our first scan is later today,” Harry said.

“Haribo, talk to your professors and tell them that you can’t handle it. You still have some weeks left until you’re in the safe zone, so you need to take care of yourself and my grandchild,” Jack said.

“I know dad. My professor did take me aside today and told me that it is possible to put my education on hold and then I can resume it when I feel ready again,” Harry said.

“Sounds great Haribo. I really think it’s something you should consider,” Jack said and put an arm around his shoulders.

“I think I’m going to say yes to it. I just have to talk to Louis about it first,” Harry said and leaned in to Jack’s shoulder.

“Of course. How about you and Louis come over tomorrow night for dinner. That way I can learn more about your love story and get to know him more,” Jack offered.

“I’ll let you know if it doesn’t fit in to Louis’ schedule,” Harry said.

“Of course. Otherwise the two of you pick a date and I’ll happily cook us dinner,” Jack said.

 

At 2 o’clock, Harry headed home to have a quick shower and then go meet Louis. They arrived at the hospital seven minutes ahead of time. They sat and waited until Harry’s name was called. When Harry’s name was called, they went in to the room.

“Hello Mr. Styles. How are you feeling?” doctor Lewis asked.

“Really excited,” Harry answered.

“Understandable. How about you Mr. Tomlinson?” doctor Lewis asked.

“So excited too. I really hope everything is alright,” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Well, if Harry would lie down, we’re going to find out,” doctor Lewis said. Harry lay down while doctor Lewis prepped everything.

“This will be cold,” she said as she poured gel on his tummy. She used the wand to spread it and to locate the baby.

“Okay boys. If you look at the screen you’ll be able to see your little baby,” doctor Lewis said. Harry was speechless. It was really happening. They were going to be parents. There was actually a baby inside of him. Depending on him to feed it and make sure it grew. He heard sniffles and looked up at Louis who had tears in his eyes.

“You’re really carrying my baby. I’ve never been more happy than I am right now,” Louis said and sniffled again.

“Me too. We’re actually going to be parents,” Harry said. Louis nodded then bend down and kissed his forehead.

“Doctor, can you tell when my due date is?” Harry asked.

“I believe you spoke to doctor Fielding when you came in the first time?” doctor Lewis asked.

“Sounds right. She said that it would be easier to tell when I was in my 10th week,” Harry said.

“Yeah. If you’ve got the time we can check on it now?” she asked. Harry and Louis looked at each other then nodded.

“Yeah, we got time,” Harry said.

“Alright. If you would go change then we’ll be able to tell,” she said. Harry went and changed and laid back down. Doctor Lewis agreed that he was most definitely 10 weeks along and that his due date would then be September 30th.

 

Louis made them tea when they got home. Harry sat down in the sofa to relax.

“How was Uni today?” Louis asked handing Harry his tea. Harry sighed.

“I hate to do this, but at the same time after the scan I’ve never been more certain,” Harry said vaguely.

“Babe, you’re not making any sense,” Louis said and started petting his hair.

“My professor told me that it is possible to put my education on hold until I feel ready again after the baby is born,” Harry said.

“It’s too much?” Louis asked tenderly.

“Yeah. I can’t seem to concentrate,” Harry said.

“Then I think that you should do it. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby,” Louis said.

“I didn’t want you to worry, but I left early and went by dad to talk to him,” Harry said.

“I wouldn’t have. I would have understood. What did Jack have to say?” Louis asked.

“He want us over for dinner tomorrow. And if that doesn’t fit into your plans then you pick a day and we’ll do it there,” Harry said.

“Tomorrow shouldn’t be a problem,” Louis said.

“Okay. I’ll let him know. He can’t wait to get to know you,” Harry said.

“Me neither. I saw the way you looked at him when he came in. You were so calm and happy; that he was finally back in your life,” Louis said. Harry nodded.

“You probably didn’t notice it, but whenever I used to tell you about dad and what we had been doing, I could see a flicker of hurt in your eyes. Hurt, that you weren’t able to do that with your dad. But you literally lit up when you saw him again,” Louis said.

“Yeah, it was hard to not have him around but it was what it was. I couldn’t really do anything about it,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but it still hurt me to see it. I promise you, that I will never EVER do that to our child. He or she will be met with the greatest amount of love possible. Like I said after dad told us about Melanie, I will never ever cheat on you. You’re the only one for me. Besides, how could I when you’re the father of my child,” Louis said. Harry shifted a bit.

“Lou, please don’t laugh at me, but I’ve been thinking,” Harry said.

“I would never laugh at you my love,” Louis said and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Since I’m carrying our baby for nine months and giving birth, it feels off to me to be called father,” Harry said.

“It’s absolutely fine love. What do you want to be called then?” Louis asked, petting his arm.

“Mommy and mom,” Harry said and blushed.

“You’re going to be a great mother Haz. Our baby is so lucky to get a mommy like you,” Louis said.

“You’re okay with that?” Harry asked.

“Of course. Baby, whatever you want to be called I support it and stand by it. But it does make sense. Besides, you are a tad more feminine than I am. I might be a bit more romantic but you are definitely more feminine than I am,” Louis said.

 

He got up, then lifted Harry in to bed. He straddled him and started undoing his shirt. He leaned down and peppered Harry’s face with kisses.

“I want to make you feel good. I want you to just lay there and relax and enjoy my treatment,” Louis said.

“But what about you?” Harry asked.

“I’m not important right now. What is important is that the mother of my child feels like a queen and that he gets what he wants,” Louis said.

“You’re so good to me baby,” Harry slightly panted. He stared feeling himself harden in his jeans and there was no doubt that Louis felt it too.

 

Louis started kissing his jaw then slowly peppered his neck with kisses but stopped right at his pulse point. He lingered a few kisses there and sucked lightly. That elicited a few moans from Harry.

Louis continued his kissing spree down Harry’s collar bones and started teasing his nipples a bit. Harry was almost gone. He was only 10 weeks pregnant, yet he was more sensitive than he used to be.

“Baby, it’s too much. My nipples are so sensitive. If you continue like this I’ll cum soon,” Harry panted.

Louis moved further down and gave him light kisses. When he reached his navel, he kissed the area more deeply. Harry preened at the attention his yet to come bump got. Louis straddled Harry’s legs and opened his jeans and pulled them down. He saw the little stain in Harry’s boxers.

 

“You are so immensely beautiful baby. The fact that you’re growing a baby inside you makes you even more beautiful. I will forever be in your debt for carrying our children,” Louis gushed and pulled the boxers down to free the cock from its confinement.He gently wrapped one hand around the throbbing cock and started stroking him gently, flicking his wrist to give him more friction. Harry was gone. He moaned louder than he had ever done before and with the little restraint he had left he tried not to cum too soon.

“Think you can handle my tongue as well or will that be too much?” Louis asked, kissing just above his cock.

“I think that will be too much. I’m trying really hard not to cum just from your handwork,” Harry moaned.

“Baby, you don’t have to hold back if you can’t. I won’t think any less of you,” Louis confessed.

“Promise?” Harry asked.

“I promise. I think I’ve heard that it’s normal to not last as long when you’re pregnant. Besides love, remember that this is about you feeling good,” Louis said and kissed the spot gently again.

Louis continued his slow hand movements. With his other hand, he gently ghosted his fingers over the balls just millimetres from them. Louis knew when Harry was about to cum. He could feel his cock twitch and he just held it, watching it shoot its white strings up his stomach. He admired the load for a bit then started, with small licks, to lick up the cum. When everything was licked off, Louis moved up to his head and kissed him gently then proceeded to snog him, when he opened his mouth.

“That was really good. Sorry I came so quickly,” Harry said.

“Baby, don’t be sorry. It’s completely fine,” Louis said.

They laid for a bit then took a shower together. The rest of the day was just spent watching TV, cuddling and eating pizza. Harry also managed to call Caroline and tell her everything they found out at the doctor’s.


	9. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry agreed with his professors that he would put his education on hold, as would Liam and Caroline. Louis would try to finish his education.
> 
> Harry joined Caroline at her 16 week scan and they found out the gender of the baby.  
> They got home to Louis and Harry's and broke the news to Liam. After that, Louis and Harry tell Liam that Harry is pregnant as well.
> 
> Louis and Harry gathered their families to break the news to them, but that was a bit of a caotic affair.
> 
>  
> 
> Caroline joins Harry at his 16 week scan and they find out the gender. They go home and break it to Louis, Liam, Niall and Brad.

#  Chapter 9 – The Reveal

 

Harry had talked to his professors and the Dean. They agreed that when Harry felt was the right time to start up again, he would call or come talk to them. He had talked to Liam and Caroline as well, and they had agreed to the same solution. Louis had insisted he wanted to try to stay at Uni. Of course, he would help with the baby as much as he could so it wouldn’t be all Harry. They still had some money left in their savings account that they agreed would go to the baby.

 

Harry met Caroline outside of Uni, and they drove to the hospital together. They had appointments just after each other so they would join the other. Harry’s scan went as planned. The baby was fine and grew as it should. The heartbeat sounded strong, which put Harry at ease.

They walked back out to the waiting room until Caroline was called in.

“How are you feeling Miss Matthews?” nurse Jackie asked.

“Very excited. Isn’t today going to be the day we can find out the gender?” Caroline asked.

“It is. Who is the gentleman you have with you today?” nurse Jackie asked.

“This is my friend Harry. He’s pregnant as well,” Caroline said.

“Nice to meet you Harry. How far along are you?” Jackie asked.

“Just gotten into week 12, so I’m finally safe,” Harry said and caressed his tummy.

Caroline laid down and pulled her blouse up and her jeans down.  Jackie grabbed the wand and smeared it around a bit until she found the baby.

“Okay, here is your bundle of joy. Everything looks good and sounds healthy as well,” Jackie said.

“Sounds good. We really try to eat healthy,” Caroline said.

“Really good. Looks like your baby wants to show off their genitalia. Are you ready to find out?” Jackie asked. Caroline looked at Harry.

“Is it the same gender you saw?” she asked. Harry looked at the screen and saw that they were definitely going to have a girl.

“It is,” Harry said.

“Name me a colour,” Caroline said.

“You’re definitely going to paint the room in light pinks,” Harry said and smiled.

“Oh god. It’s a girl?” Caroline asked and started tearing up.

“It is indeed, so you were right,” Jackie said.

“I can’t believe it. Harry, we have to go shopping after this to find a good gender reveal thing,” Caroline said and dried her eyes as best as she could.

 

After they finished they drove to Babies’R’Us to see if they could find something to let Liam know what gender their baby will be. Caroline ended up buying a few pink dresses and some shoes to match, and Harry bought some gender-neutral clothes for when he and Louis had to tell their parents.

They came back to Louis and Harry’s to find Louis and Liam playing Fifa.

“Hey babe. How was Uni?” Harry asked as he kissed Louis’ neck gently.

“It was good. How are you feeling?” Louis asked.

“Good. Really good,” Harry said and sat down on the sofa.

“Haz, did you go with Caro today?” Liam asked.

“I did. Once that match is over I think she has something to tell you,” Harry said and looked at Caroline who smiled and nodded. It was no surprise that Louis won.

Louis packed away the Playstation and they focused their attention on Caroline.

“Hun, I would like you to join me on the sofa please,” Caroline said. Liam sat down next to her. She handed him the bag.

“I want you to open this nice and slow,” she said and leaned back in the sofa. Liam took a deep breath and started slowly picking small boxes up. He placed them on the coffee table and started removing the wrapping. When he saw a sliver of pink he stopped and looked at Caroline with tears in his eyes.

“I know you’ve seen it, but continue,” Caroline said, her voice wavering a bit. Liam continued and held up one of the dresses.

“It’s a girl?” Louis asked.

“It is. I’m so happy,” Caroline said.

“Congratulations guys,” Louis said. Liam turned around and gave Caro a deep kiss and told her he loved her.

“Payno, there’s actually something I want to talk to you about,” Harry said.

“What mate?” he said. Still overwhelmed.

“You mentioned once, that when the two of you were going to have kids, you would look for the perfect car. Have you found it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, a Nissan QashQuai fits our needs. Why do you ask?” Liam asked and furrowed his brows slightly.

“Because, we were thinking of getting a bigger car,” Harry said.

“Why?” Liam asked again.

“Sounds like a good idea. There’s absolutely no space in that old thing. No offence Lou,” Caroline said.

“None taken. There absolutely no way we’ll able to fit a stroller in there,” Louis said and hugged Harry from behind, caressing his tummy.

“You’re pregnant?!” Liam squealed and looked at them.

“I am yeah. Just rounded week 12 so I’m very happy,” Harry said and intertwined their fingers.

“And the baby looked and sounded healthy. You’re doing really well, Harry,” Caroline praised him.

“Sometimes too well. It’s lucky that I’m allowed to eat any type of junk food. The only food we’re allowed to eat is healthy food,” Louis said.

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to take care of our baby, while I still try to keep my figure,” Harry said.

“Don’t take it as complaints baby. I love it really. You’re really taking good care of it. Wouldn’t want to have anyone else carrying my baby. I love you mommy,” Louis said and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too daddy,” Harry said and smiled. Caroline cooed.

“You know Haz, you’re going to be a great mother,” she said.

“You really are mate,” Liam said.

Liam and Caroline stayed over for dinner where Harry whipped up a lovely stir fry. When they had gone home and the table had been cleared and everything was in the dishwasher, Harry showed Louis all the clothes he had bought.

 

 

When Louis and Harry first had talked about getting their families together for the big reveal, they didn’t think it would be chaotic. They thought it would be nice and quiet. They had been used to Chrissy and Rob being able to stay friends despite the divorce. But Harry’s family had been another matter. Anne and Jack had no problem keeping a grown-up conversation. Anne tried hard to see past the last memory she had of him, and it was going great. The more time she spent with him, the more she could see that he was back to being his old self. John had obviously been told the story and he also tried to see past that. He did find it a bit weird to spend time with his girlfriend’s ex-husband, but to his surprise, they got on pretty well. Gen was the hardest to convince. Like Harry had predicted, she still held a grudge and was not really keen on getting to know him again.

But here they all were. Rob and Jack engrossed in a conversation about what types of work are being underestimated. Anne and John talking about how their day have been and Chrissy and Gen talking about what Gen had experienced so far with her job.

 

Harry tried getting everyone’s attention but didn’t manage to do so. Louis shouted a loud hey, which helped.

“Thank you! Now, this little get together is not just to bring you all closer together. Harry and I actually have something we want to say,” Louis said. Harry went in to the bedroom to put the custom-made t-shirt on he had ordered and get the little bag from the shop. He put on a cardigan to hide the writing. He returned and stood next to Louis.

“Okay. We need an assistant for this. Jack, would you help?” Louis asked. Since Jack already knew about the baby, they had already arranged this with him.

Jack got up and joined them. Louis and Harry stepped back and Jack started reaching into the bag and placed the different items on the table. They all looked at them and they weren’t quite sure what it meant. Harry took off the cardigan and smoothed out his t-shirt. Gen was the first to notice Harry.

“What the fuck Harry?” she exclaimed.

“Gennifer!” Anne said then looked at Harry and squealed. She got up really quick and gave him a big hug.

“Oh boys! So happy for you,” Anne said and kissed their cheeks. Chrissy looked up and noticed the t-shirt as well.

“My sweet boys!” she said and hugged them as well. Rob, John and Gen stood up as well and went to hug them.

“How far along are you love?” Anne asked.

“Just a bit over 12 weeks. We didn’t want to say anything until we were absolutely sure,” Harry said.

“Good choice. I’m so excited for you. I can’t wait to be a grandmother,” Chrissy said.

“Yeah. Since Charlie doesn’t want kids, I guess I’m gonna be the one to supply them,” Louis said.

“Hang on a second. Who is it EXACTLY that will supply them? Sure, you’ll supply the swimmers, but who will carry them and take care of them for 9 months?” Harry asked.

“You will. I know it’s a team effort and that you’ll do 99 % of it,” Louis said and kissed him.

“Do you want to know the gender?” Rob asked.

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t mind it being a boy, but I’ll be just as happy if it’s a girl,” Louis said.

“Yeah, a boy first would be great,” Harry said and smiled as if he knew what it would be.

“Got something to share cupcake?” Louis asked when he noticed the smile.

“Nope. My pregnancy was the same there as it was here,” Harry said.

“Okay. I still can’t believe I wouldn’t be ready,” Louis said.

“Baby, you were with someone who clang to you wherever you went. He might have wanted kids with you, but you certainly didn’t want kids with him,” Harry said.

“No matter what universe I’m in, you will always be the only person I want to have kids with,” Louis said and kissed him deeply.

“So, when are you due brother mine?” Gen asked.

“September 30th,” Harry said.

“You’re going to be great parents,” Rob said.

“If you need anything at any time of the day, you know where to find me,” Jack said.

“Thank you so much dad. It means everything,” Harry said.

“Of course Haribo. This is me making amends,” Jack said.

 

Gen pretended to go to the bathroom but went into their bedroom instead. Harry walked in soundlessly and just looked at her while she was looking out the window. He closed the door behind him.

“Why won’t you forgive him?” Harry asked softly. She jumped a bit then sighed.

“The look on your face when mom took him to the emergency room was heart breaking. You looked shattered, like you wouldn’t be happy again. I swore to myself that I would never forgive him for that,” Gen said, not turning around.

“He probably will hate me for saying this, but he showed me footage of his recovery process and right from the beginning, the thing he regretted the most was hitting me and breaking up our family. He then swore that he would be a better man and not drink and gamble again. And he’s kept that oath Gen,” Harry said. He heard Gen sniffling and when she turned around she was crying.

“I want to forgive him, I really do, I just don’t know how. Seeing him like this and the two of you so close, I really want that again, but I don’t know how,” Gen said and sniffed. Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

They stood there for a bit in silence. None of them moving, just swaying.

“Why don’t you tell him that? Be honest with him. Mom was honest with him too in the hospital,” Harry said.

“Maybe I should,” she said. Harry walked over and opened the door. He called for Jack and he came in.

“Want me to stay or leave?” Harry asked.

“It’s fine H, you can leave,” Gen said.

Harry walked out to the others and noticed their glances. He told them roughly what they had talked about and that they would try to patch up their relationship. Harry couldn’t hear yelling and screaming so he thought that everything was going great. And it was. Gen told him that she hadn’t forgiven him yet, but she was willing to have him back in her life again, because she had missed him.

 

When it was time for everyone to leave, Jack invited Gen over to stay at his house. Harry smiled at them, especially remembering what Gen’s room looked like. He knew she wouldn’t make that many changes, considering how much effort Jack had put into the room. The rest of them checked into the nearby hotel. Anne decided to stay back and let John go back to their room and rest.

She helped clear everything and did the dishes. She insisted that Harry sat down and relaxed and Louis agreed with her. Louis helped dry it all off and he told her some of the plans they had for the nursery. They had decided that no matter the gender, they would keep the walls neutral and the colours would come from pillows and blankets and teddies. Louis peeked his head out and saw that Harry had fallen asleep. He carried him to bed, undressed him and put the duvet over him.

“Sleep tight mommy. I love you both so much and I can’t wait to see your body grow as they grow bigger. No matter the size of your body I will always love you,” Louis whispered into his ear and placed a gentle kiss just on his ear lobe.

“Love you too daddy. Thank you for wanting me,” Harry mumbled then fell back to sleep.

Louis went back out to Anne. They talked a bit then played a few rounds of cards then Anne decided that it was time for her to go back to the hotel. She hugged Louis goodbye and walked to the hotel. Louis locked the door and went into bed as well.

 

 

“Hey mamma, ready to go?” Caroline asked as she walked in to Louis and Harry’s flat.

“Yeah, just about. Thank you for coming with me Caro, I really appreciate it,” Harry said.

“No problem Harry. You came with me so why not return the favour,” she said and smiled.

“And get to know before everyone else,” Harry said and laughed.

They walked down to the car and drove to the hospital.

 

“Hello Harry. How are you feeling?” doctor Lewis asked.

“Good. I’m very excited,” Harry said and smiled.

“I don’t blame you. It’s always exciting to find out the gender of your baby. Let’s see how baby is doing,” doctor Lewis said.

Harry laid down on the slap and pulled his t-shirt up and his joggers down. She poured the gel on and used the wand to locate the baby.

“Looks and sounds like baby is doing just fine. You’re really taking good care of them,” she said.

“I try to. I just want everything to be alright,” Harry said.

“And it absolutely is. Do you have a feeling what they are?” doctor Lewis asked.

“A gut feeling says boy. What do you think Caro?” Harry asked.

“It would be really cool if it’s a girl. Two girls in our group would help me with all that testosterone,” she said and chuckled.

“Well, if you look at the screen, baby is showing off,” doctor Lewis said. Harry looked at the screen and saw a little tap between the tiny legs.

“Oh my god,” Harry said and started tearing up.

“Congratulations Harry bear,” Caroline said and kissed his forehead.

 

When they were finished, it was now Harry’s turn to find a way to reveal it to Louis. He decided on some neutral shoes that Harry couldn’t resist, and a t-shirt with writing where the baby was.

Since it was a Friday, everyone had gathered at Louis and Harry’s. The day after Liam found out, they told Niall and Brad. Fifa was on and Liam and Brad were the only ones who wasn’t playing at the moment. Harry grabbed some water for himself and Caroline and sat down in the sofa.

“How did it go babe?” Louis asked.

“Good. Baby is doing great and the heart rate sounded good. Nothing but positivity from doctor Lewis,” Harry said.

“Good. But I’m not surprised. I’m really glad that you haven’t had any weird cravings,” Louis said and cheered when he kicked Niall’s ass.

“So am I to be honest. Everything after the accident has just been smooth. Have you kicked everyone’s ass now?” Harry asked.

“No. I’m missing one, but I don’t really fancy sleeping on the sofa tonight,” Louis said and chuckled.

“I told you, that day hadn’t been the best,” Harry said, recalling last week where he hadn’t slept well and everything had not gone well for him. Louis had then suggested a game of Fifa, where he of course won. Harry’s hormones wouldn’t have any of it, so Louis ended up sleeping on the sofa.

“I know, but after that, I don’t want to take any chances,” Louis said and turned the TV off. He got up and sat next to Harry. He gave him a hello kiss and petted his tummy gently.

“What are you and baby in the mood for?” Louis asked.

“Just some pasta dish,” Harry said. While the rest of the gang ordered pizza, Louis ordered pasta dishes for him and Harry.

 

They had finished dinner, and as Harry cleaned up, Louis opened Netflix.

“Before we pick a movie, there is something that is eating Louis up, but he’s just too polite to say,” Harry said and looked at Louis and winked.

“I just wanted you to tell it at your own pace,” Louis said.

“You’re so considerate,” Harry said and gave him a quick kiss. He found the bag and handed it to Louis. He took a deep breath and pulled up the shoes. He looked at them and smiled.

“Babe, these are gender neutral. Did you decide not to know?” Louis asked and looked at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the writing. He looked down and saw that it said _I’m a boy_. His eyes teared up and gave Harry a deep kiss.

“What? Lou?” Niall asked.

“Mate, you okay?” Liam asked. Louis took a deep breath.

“You know, I would be happy either way, but the fact that our first choice came true makes me even happier,” Louis said.

“So, will we be able to have play dates or will that be too difficult?” Caroline asked.

“Of course we’ll be able to have play dates. I don’t know about Lou, but whatever he wants to wear, I’ll let him wear it,” Harry said.

“Same. If he wants to wear dresses, then that is what we’ll buy for him. I want our son to be happy and feel like he can express himself in any way he wants,” Louis said.

“You’re having a boy? Congratulations guys,” Niall, Liam and Brad said at the same time.


	10. Baby being active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in his 23rd week. The whole hang heads to the park between exams and Harry experiences small shocks.
> 
>  
> 
> 2 weeks later Harry and Louis are at Jack's house for dinner. Gen joins them and her and Jack have a surprise for them. Harry experiences something new with the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 13 chapters in total. 12 regular chapters and an epilogue, so stay tuned.

It was the end of May, and Harry was in his 23rd week. He was starting to show and whenever he had been to the shops people would come up to him and congratulate him. The whole gang, minus Harry of course, magically had a day free from exams. They decided to go to the park to revise, to get some free air and be locked up inside when there was finally a day with some good weather.

Harry had made sandwiches for everyone. There were plenty of water and fruit as well. Louis carried the basket to a spot where there was a perfect amount of sun and shade. Harry unfolded the large blanket and sat down against a tree. All they could do now was waiting for the rest.

Around 15 minutes later, Niall and Brad arrived. They sat down and started finding their books. Liam and Caroline arrived around 10 minutes after that. Caroline was glowing and her bump was really showing. Many people had come up to her and petted the bump without giving her consent.

“Harry you look amazing,” Caroline said when she sat down.

“Thanks Caro, so do you. You’re a lucky man Payno,” Harry said and chatted to his thigh.

“That I am man,” Liam said.

“But don’t sell yourself short. Louis is lucky as well to have such a hot boyfriend,” Caroline said.

“I am. I keep saying this a million times, and I know it might have lost its meaning, but there really isn’t anyone else I want kids with. He’s going to be the best mommy, no offence Caro,” Louis said and looked apologetically at Caroline.

“None taken. It’s like I think that Liam will be the best father in the world, and Harry is going to say you. It’s simply a matter of subjective,” Caroline said.

“Have you started decorating the guest room for the baby?” Niall asked with his mouth full of food.

“Yeah. Luckily we didn’t need to paint the room since it was already white, but we have been buying a crib and changing table and a stroller. We’re getting there,” Louis said.

“That’s good. Is it all new stuff or have you gotten things from when you were kids?” Brad asked.

“Chrissy has been by with some things from when Lou and Charlie were kids,” Harry said.

“Sounds good,” Niall said.

 

After the sandwiches were devoured, they started opening the books and started revising. Harry was sat against the tree and just relaxed. Suddenly he felt like he got a tiny shock from the inside. He tried to ignore it but it seemed to carry on. He didn’t feel like it was something to worry about so he didn’t say anything to Louis.

There was a particularly big shock and he mewled enough to catch Louis’ attention.

“Harry, baby. Are you okay?” Louis asked as he looked at him worriedly.

“I keep getting these small shocks. It doesn’t seem like anything to worry about,” Harry said.

“Are you sure? We can go to A&E to check,” Louis said and was ready to go.

“Don’t worry guys. It’s absolutely fine. It’s just the baby swallowing some water which causes them to have hiccups. I had the exact same reaction and we went in and they told us it was nothing to worry about,” Caroline said and smiled at them.

“You’re sure?” Louis asked.

“Yeah absolutely. Otherwise just call them and ask,” she said and went back to revising. Just to be sure, Louis called A&E and sure enough, it was just the baby having hiccups.

 

 

 

2 weeks later Louis was finally done with his exams and could start help Harry with the nursery. They had had a few talks and agreed to put some gender specific stickers on the wall.

They had gotten more clothes from neighbours and Jack had also bought them new clothes. Jack wanted to buy them a car, but Harry wouldn’t have it. He insisted that he didn’t need to do that, and Harry thought that that would be the end of that conversation. Little did he know that Jack had talked to Gen and together they had bought a car for them.

They had made it a weekly event to go over to Jack and have dinner. They were used to by now, just knock on the door to let him know they were there then walk in. They walked in to the kitchen where Jack was making a roast.

“Hi Jack,” Louis said and gave him a sideways hug, as he was making the batter for the Yorkshire puddings. When they were en the oven Jack cleaned his hands, and went to give Louis a proper hug.

“Hi Lou. How did the exams go?” he asked.

“They went good. Passed them all beautifully so that’s good,” Louis said.

“Good to hear. And how is my son and grandson?” Jack asked and went and hugged Harry.

“We’re good. He’s had a lot of hiccups these last 2 weeks, but other than that he’s been good,” Harry said.

“Yeah that happens. Has he started kicking yet?” Jack asked.

“Not yet, but he should start very soon. I’m very excited for it. Having this bump is really making this real,” Harry said and caressed the bump.

“Yeah, it’s suddenly very real. Just think that in a few months you’re going to meet him for the first time,” Jack said.

“Were you present when Gen and Harry were born?” Louis asked.

“I was. I can’t describe the feeling for you, it’s just something out of this world. Haribo, would you mind setting up another plate? I forgot to tell you that Gen is coming over,” Jack said.

“Sure dad,” Harry said and sat up the extra plate.

 

When Gen came, she hugged everyone and helped Jack with plating everything and serving it. They sat down, and started eating.

“How’s work?” Harry asked.

“It’s really great. Last week we were riding camels in Egypt and in a few weeks, we’re going to Fiji,” Gen said.

“That sounds great. You’ve really found your calling,” Jack said.

“I have dad,” she said and smiled timidly.

 

After dessert, Louis helped Jack and Gen clear the table while Harry sat down in the sofa. He had just gotten comfortable, when he felt a nudge against the bump. He looked down and started caressing it hoping to feel it again. When his hands had settled, he felt another one, this time against his palm.

“Louis, get in here quickly,” Harry said. He heard clatter and Louis rushing.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked with a scared look on his face.

“Neal in front of me and place your hand where I have my right hand,” Harry instructed. Louis did as he was told, and they waited.

For the next few minutes nothing happened, then Louis could feel the nudge against his palm.

“He kicked,” Louis said in awe.

“He did. I’m so happy. Our baby boy is doing well and is on schedule,” Harry croaked out, too emotional to do anything.

Jack and Gen came in after having cleaned up and Gen sat down on Harry’s right side and Jack sat down in an armchair.

“Sorry about that Jack,” Louis said as he looked up at him.

“Don’t worry about it Louis. I don’t blame you,” Jack said.

“He kicked dad,” Harry croaked out, still too moved to do anything.

“That’s amazing Haribo. I remember the moment Gen kicked the very first time. Your mother and I were in tears for hours on end,” Jack said and chuckled, remembering that time.

“Did you know I was going to be a girl?” Gen asked.

“No. And we didn’t know with Harry either. We wanted to be surprised,” Jack said.

“I would have too, but I don’t like surprises and after Rob and Izzy, Louis would want to know too,” Harry said and caressed Louis’ arm. Louis smiled up at him. He stood up and leaned down and kissed his lips.

“I love you so much,” Louis almost whispered, as if it was a secret.

“I love you too, and so does he,” Harry said. Louis sat down on his left and put his hand on the bump. Harry intertwined their hands just as he gave another kick.

 

They sat and saw some TV, then Jack and Gen exchanged glances. Jack got up and went over to the book shelf where he had a drawer. He opened it and pulled out a little box. He walked over and handed Harry the box.

“A little something from your sister and I,” Jack said. Harry opened it and looked down.

“Dad, no you didn’t!” Harry exclaimed.

“I did,” Jack said and smiled.

“Dad, we’ve talked about this. We can’t accept it,” Harry said and placed the box on the table.

“Good thing you don’t have any say in this then. It’s already in your name, and I’ll be the one to pay your bills,” Gen said. Louis looked down in the box and saw the car keys.

“Guys, really, it’s too much. We can’t,” Louis said and agreed with Harry.

“You can and you will. You may have thought that they get their stubbornness from Anne, but they actually get it from me,” Jack said.

“Dad…” Harry started but Jack cut him off.

“Harry. Don’t think of this as an amends gift. This is me and your sister giving you both a gift for the baby,” Jack said.

Harry started tearing up. Jack went over and hugged him.

“With all of the expenses you’ve had so far, your sister and I agreed that you needed a new car,” Jack said.

“Thank you dad. Thank you Gen,” Harry croaked out.

“Of course Haz,” Gen said.

They all hugged and helped Harry up so they could see the car.


	11. To hell and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Liam, Niall and Brad have a lad's night, while Harry and Caroline have a pregger's night. The next morning, Harry doesn't wake up and is in a coma again, but they don't know what has caused it.
> 
> Harry wakes up somewhere new. Louis tells him Caroline has given birth and they go see the baby.  
> Louis and Harry have sex.  
> How does Harry get back this time when he and Louis are dating now? Read on to find out.

Harry was now in his 30th week. The baby’s brain was evolving and he was trying to do breathing exercises. Harry’s bump was getting big, and he could feel the challenges from the pregnancy with swollen feet and unfortunately he suffered from pelvic instability. The nurses had told him to just take it easy and get as much rest as possible. They had everything for their little guy, the only thing missing now was just him.

 

The doorbell rang and Louis went out and opened the door. Caroline came in and took her shoes off.

“It’s not like you to ring the doorbell,” Louis said as he followed her in to the living room.

“No, but I didn’t know if Harry was sleeping and you had left yet,” she said.

“I’m fully awake. I napped earlier when he took a nap as well,” Harry said and hugged her.

“How is he doing?” she asked as she sat down in the sofa.

“Great. He’s really starting to get active,” Harry said.

“Don’t get too excited about that. Emmy is really active and sometimes I just want her to just relax,” Caroline said and caressed her bump.

“Take it as a good sign though, that she’s thriving. How is Liam” Harry asked.

“He’s good and really annoying. I’m not allowed to do anything, because he’s worried that I’ll end up with pelvic instability too,” Caroline said.

“Okay, I know that I’m protective of Harry, but I at least let him do what he wants. Within reason of course,” Louis said when he returned in his boxers drying his hair in a towel.

“Exactly. I try to convince him of it, but he’s just so protective,” Caroline said.

“Want me to talk to him tonight?” Louis asked.

“It’s sweet of you, I just don’t know if it’s such a good idea,” she said. Louis went back in to the bedroom to get dressed for a lad’s night out. Since both Harry and Caroline can’t drink they decided to have pregger’s night. They would order food and binge watch rom-coms on Netflix.

 

Louis came out and had put on one of his shirts. It said that ‘I’m out to have fun, but I have a Missus at home’. He’d put his jeans on and thrown on a bit of cologne.

“You look good babe,” Harry said.

“Thanks. I don’t look like I’m picking anyone up, do I?” he asked after a kiss.

“No, not at all. Try not to get too drunk okay,” Harry said.

“I won’t. And if I do, I’ll sleep at Liam’s. Caro just sleep here, that way we’re safe,” Louis said.

“Good thinking. That way we can keep an eye on each other,” Caroline said. Louis gave Harry another deep kiss, told him he loved them, said goodbye to Caroline then he was off to Niall and Brad’s.

 

Caroline and Harry ordered Chinese for dinner and opened Netflix. While they were waiting for the food, they started on 10 things I hate about you. They were both drooling over Heath Ledger, and wished that Liam and Louis would serenade them like that. When the food had arrived, they finished 10 things and went straight to How to lose a guy in 10 days. They laughed, cried, and sighed over Matthew McConaughey. The evening continued like that, while also sharing stories about their pregnancies. They ended their night with The Notebook.

Harry found their spare duvet for Caroline to sleep with. They laid in bed and talked for a bit then fell asleep.

 

Caroline was the first to wake up. She checked her phone to see if Liam had texted. Around 3 o’clock he had texted her that he and Louis were home safe and that Louis had gotten a bit too drunk. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast. The time was 9 o’clock so she would let Harry sleep a bit more. While waiting for Harry to wake up she opened Netflix and saw some comedy.

 

The time was now 11.30 and Harry was still asleep. She went in and gently shook him. Nothing. She started calling his name but that didn’t help either. She didn’t know what to do so she grabbed Harry’s phone and dialled Jack’s number.

“Harry, what can I help you with son?” Jack asked when he answered.

“It’s not Harry. It’s Caroline, Harry’s friend. I don’t know who to call or what to do,” Caroline said.

“What do you mean Caroline? Is Harry okay?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t seem to wake him,” Caroline said in panic.

“I’ll be over in 5 minutes,” Jack said and hung up.

 

5 minutes later, Jack walked straight in to the bedroom. He walked over to Harry and could see that he was still breathing.

“Haribo? Are you with me?” Jack asked and he gently shook him. No reaction. Jack continued for a few minutes, but nothing helped. Jack sighed.

“I think he’s in a coma again. Do you know what caused it this time?” Jack asked.

“No. The last thing we did before we fell asleep was talk,” Caroline said.

“Okay. Where is Louis?” Jack asked.

“At home with Liam,” Caroline said. She dialled Liam’s number.

“Hi hun,” Liam’s raspy voice sounded on the other end.

“Hi. Is Louis awake?” she asked.

“Hi Li,” Louis’ voice sounded in the background.

“He is now. What’ up?” Liam asked.

“I need him to come home right now,” Caroline said.

“Caroline, I called an ambulance and it’s on its way,” Jack said when he returned to Harry’s side. At the sound of the word ambulance, Liam’s hangover was gone.

“What do you need one of those for?” Liam asked panicky, which made Louis react.

“What’s going on?” he asked, just as panicky. Caroline sighed.

“Harry has gone into a coma again,” she said. Liam looked over at Louis.

“Harry’s gone into coma again,” he said.

In less than 3 minutes, Louis had his clothes on and was out the door. He arrived home just in time for the ambulance. He joined Jack at Harry’s side.

 

 

¤¤¤

 

_Harry woke up and looked around. This didn’t look like their bedroom. He got up and walked out to a hallway. He looked from side to side to see if he could locate the bathroom._

_“Looking for something?” Louis asked as he came over to him._

_“Yeah, the bathroom. Where are we?” Harry asked._

_“The bathroom is right in front of you Haz. Is the pregnancy brain affecting you so much that you can’t remember where our bathroom is?” He asked amused. Harry let it slip and walked into the bathroom._

_When he was done, he walked out in the hallway and walked towards what he would guess was the kitchen._

_“What are you and baby in the mood for this morning?” Louis asked._

_“Uhm, full English?” he said, more like a question than an answer._

_“I’ll make that for you,” Louis said. He made eggs, sausages, black pudding and baked beans._

_“How did you sleep?” Louis asked._

_“Good. How was lad’s night?” Harry asked._

_“Lad’s night? We haven’t had a lad’s night in months,” Louis said confused._

_“What do you mean? You were out with Liam, Niall and Brad last night,” Harry said._

_“No, I wasn’t. I was right here by your side, watching rom-coms. Liam and Caro haven’t been out since Emmy was born,” Louis said._

_“Caro has given birth?” Harry asked._

_“Yes. Haz, you were by her side when she gave birth because Liam couldn’t be there,” Louis said and furrowed his brows._

_“I was? I don’t remember,” Harry said and ate his breakfast. Cogs started spinning._

_“I think I’ll go visit dad after breakfast. Is that okay?” Harry asked._

_“Of course. Tell him I said hi,” Louis said._

_“I will,” Harry said and smiled. Louis got up and walked over to Harry. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s._

_“Why are you so gentle?” Harry asked._

_“I didn’t know if you wanted me too,” Louis said._

_”Why wouldn’t I want you to kiss me?” Harry asked._

_“I smoked a cigarette this morning. I’m so sorry Haz, but it was only one,” Louis defended._

_“Just, don’t do it again okay?” Harry requested._

_“I promise,” Louis said._

_After Harry had finished breakfast, he went back to the bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and bump was still there and prominent._

_“At least you’re still here,” Harry muttered to the bump. He went to find some clothes, then headed over to Jack’s house._

_He knocked on the door and was about to walk in but decided not to, since he didn’t know if the other Harry did that. Jack opened the door and looked puzzled._

_“Are you okay Haribo? You always just walk in,” Jack said and let Harry in._

_“I didn’t know if the other Harry did that,” Harry said._

_“The other Harry?” Jack asked confused._

_“I’m in a coma again dad,” Harry said._

_“Oh, I see. How did you get here this time?” Jack asked._

_“I don’t know. I was lying in bed with Caroline, since the rest of the boys was out. We then fell asleep and I guess I just never woke up this morning,” Harry said._

_“That’s a tricky one. How is the pregnancy going?” Jack asked._

_“Good. He’s kicking, moving around and being very active,” Harry said._

_“It’s a boy?” Jack asked. Harry froze._

_“We haven’t said anything?” Harry asked._

_“You don’t know. You decided that you wanted it to be a surprise,” Jack said._

_“Shoot! Can you pretend like you don’t know?” Harry asked._

_“Of course,” Jack said._

_“Thanks dad,” Harry said._

_They walked in and Jack went and got them some tea._

_“Okay, so tell me, how does it differ this time?” Jack asked._

_“Well, I woke up in a different apartment,” Harry said._

_“That would be Louis’ apartment. After the two of you started dating he asked you to move in with him. Until then, you stayed here,” Jack said._

_“Okay. How do you like Louis?” Harry asked._

_“He’s a great guy and we get on so well,” Jack said._

_“That’s good to hear. He said hi by the way,” Harry said and smiled._

_“Thank you,” Jack said._

_Around midday Louis joined them and they all went out for lunch._

_After lunch Jack continued to the clinic while Harry and Louis went over to Liam and Caroline’s. Louis opened the door and they walked in._

_“Hey guys,” he said when him and Harry joined them in the living room. When Harry saw Emmy, he froze and looked at her in awe._

_“Harry, are you okay?” Liam asked._

_“Yeah. She’s absolutely gorgeous,” Harry said._

_“Thanks, you said the same thing in the delivery room,” Caroline said and chuckled. Harry sighed._

_“He says he can’t remember,” Louis said._

_“Is the pregnancy brain affecting you that much?” Caroline said._

_“No. Guys, I’m in a coma again. This is the other me,” Harry said._

_“What do you mean you’re in a coma again?” Louis asked._

_“What? Really?” Liam asked._

_“Yeah. I talked to Jack and none of us know how I’m supposed to get back, since I don’t even know how I got here,” Harry said._

_“Hang on Haz. What are you talking about?” Louis asked again. Harry told him about the first time._

_“So that’s why you were behaving weirdly. I really couldn’t figure out why you were like that. I remember that I told you, well the other you, what plans I had with Tom,” Louis said._

_“Yeah. It was a shock to find the two of you shagging, for two reasons; you wouldn’t cheat on a boyfriend and that you bottomed,” Harry said._

_“You’re right, I would never cheat. Wait, in your world I top?” Louis asked._

_“Yeah. You’re really opposed to bottoming,” Harry said._

_“To be honest I do hate to bottom. The fact that you’re bottoming when we have sex, is just amazing. After you came here and turned this world upside down, I’ve never been better and I feel more alive and free. I admit that I was scared at first to have the baby, but now, I just can’t wait to meet them,” Louis said._

_“I’m happy to hear you say that. In my world you’re really excited for them, and you won’t stop caressing and kissing my bump,” Harry said._

_“I guess nothing is different on that front,” Liam said and nudged Louis._

_“No. When I wake up and when I go to bed, I kiss it and talk to the baby,” Louis said and smiled from ear to ear._

_“I can’t wait to see what they are. My gut feeling says it’s a girl,” Caroline said._

_“You just want it to be a girl because you and Emmy are outnumbered,” Louis said._

_“So? Can you blame me?” Caroline asked._

_“I can’t. Another to the group would be great,” Harry said and caressed the bump. As if the baby disagreed, he kicked Harry right in the bladder._

_“Ouch, that wasn’t necessary baby,” Harry said and poked the bump._

_“What did they do?” Louis asked._

_“They kicked me right in the bladder,” Harry said._

_They were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and talking about how exciting parenthood was. Harry took a sip of his tea and tried to get Caroline’s attention._

_“What’s up Harry?” Caroline asked when he had finally gotten it. He lowered his voice, because he didn’t know how Louis would feel about the question._

_“How’s Tom?” Harry whispered._

_“Well, to be honest with you, he’s pissed that the two of you are together, and he regularly tries to win Louis back,” Caroline whispered._

_“Really? I like him better in my world,” Harry said._

_“Like who?” Louis asked. Caroline sat back and looked at Louis and Harry carefully._

_“Tom. He is very nice, and his girlfriend is a doll. But I have to admit I had to get used to him, after seeing this douchebag,” Harry said._

_“I can imagine. I just wish that he would stop obsessing over me. It baffles be that he couldn’t see I was miserable with him. And to think that I would give you and the baby up for him, is pure madness,” Louis said._

_“I agree. To see you smile and laugh and be you, is the best thing we could ever have wished for. This might be mean of me to say this, but thank you for tripping and ending up here,” Liam said._

_“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Harry said._

_A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Liam got up to open but only got halfway there when the door opened and Niall and Brad came in with a huge teddy bear and basket of other goods._

_“Brad saw the teddy and couldn’t help himself,” Niall defended._

_“It’s lovely. Thank you guys,” Caroline said and carried the teddy in to Emmy’s room._

_“Haz, how are you?” Brad asked._

_“I’m good. Can’t wait for this one to come out and join us,” Harry said and caressed the bump._

_“That makes us two,” Louis said and leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his lips._

_They were talking and fonding over Emmy. Brad was helping Caroline and Harry with the dishes._

_“Guys, can I tell you something?” Brad asked._

_“Of course you can,” Caroline said._

_“Niall and I have been talking about kids and he wants to adopt. How do I tell him that I would love to see him pregnant?” Brad asked._

_“Just tell him. That’s the key. I learned that the hard way,” Harry said._

_“What do you mean?” Brad asked._

_“Well, I found out I was pregnant and kept it from Lou for 2 weeks then I went in a coma,” Harry said._

_“When have you been in a coma?” Brad asked._

_“Well, remember when I woke up at your place the morning after Jeff broke up with me?” Harry asked._

_“Yeah. You were acting very weird the next few days after that, then you and Lou started dating,” Brad said._

_“Yeah, that behaviour came from me being in a coma. I was from another world. And…. I’m in a coma again,” Harry said._

_“Really? No offence Harry, but how do we get our own Harry back?” Brad asked._

_“I don’t know man. The last time it was because of a kiss, but since Lou and I are dating it won’t be like that. We just have to wait and see,” Harry said._

_When the dishes were cleaned they joined the other three. Louis and Harry got the big sofa, Caroline and Liam got the smaller sofa, and Niall and Brad sat in the chair. They opened Netflix and found a comedy to watch._

_“Niall, can I ask you a question?” Harry asked while Louis was caressing the bump._

_“Always mate. What’s up?” Niall asked._

_“I have seen the way you look at my bump from time to time. Do you want to carry yours and Brad’s kids?” Harry asked bluntly. Niall swallowed and sneaked a look at Brad who looked at him, interested in what he had to say._

_“Uhm. I haven’t given it that much thought if I’m honest,” Niall stammered._

_“Babe, would you be completely opposed to being pregnant?” Brad asked._

_“I wouldn’t rule it out. If I get pregnant, then I would ball my eyes out,” Niall said._

_“You both will. When Caro told me, I couldn’t stop crying,” Liam said and kissed Caroline._

_At 9.30 pm Harry and Louis left, because Harry was getting tired. They arrived home and Louis went and filled the tub with warm water. He helped Harry in and got in himself. He sat down behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him._

_“How’s the water?” Louis asked._

_“It’s perfect,” Harry answered._

_They sat for a bit, just relaxing and feeling the warmth from the water seep into their veins._

_“Lou, why did we decide not to know the gender?” Harry asked._

_“We wanted to be surprised. Why do you ask Haz?” Louis asked._

_“Just curious,” Harry said. Since Louis had been good at reading Harry, no matter what world they were in, he knew he wasn’t just asking._

_“You know, don’t you?” Louis asked._

_“Yeah. And I thought that we knew it here too, so I casually told dad the gender,” Harry said._

_“It was actually you who didn’t want to know the gender,” Louis said._

_“Really? But I hate surprises,” Harry said._

_“Yeah. It baffled me as well, but I didn’t want to say anything, because of the hormones,” Louis said._

_“Do you want to know? Or do you want me to keep it a secret?” Harry asked._

_“I would love to know,” Louis said._

_“We’re having a boy,” Harry said and turned to see his reaction. Louis looked at him with tears in his eyes._

_“Really? Have we settled on a name?” Louis croaked out._

_“Not yet, but there’s still 10 weeks left,” Harry said._

_“Yeah. I love you Harry. I don’t really say it much, because I don’t want to scare you away, but I do,” Louis said._

_“I love you too. If your Harry is anything like me then you shouldn’t be afraid to tell him more often,” Harry said._

_“He is, the exact same actually. You just had the balls to tell me you were in love with me. He would never have done that,” Louis said._

_“Well, I needed to get home so I had to. How was everything after I left? I mean, how did he react?” Harry asked._

_“Like it was with you. We kissed some more, then Liam came and told us that if we wanted it to go further we had to go back to mine,” Louis said._

_“Okay,” Harry said. He wanted to ask something just didn’t know how to._

_“Uhm Lou?” Harry asked._

_“What’s up love?” Louis asked._

_“This might sound weird, but how many times do we have sex?” Harry asked, a bit awkward._

_“Well, not a lot actually. It comes in stages. Sometimes you don’t want me to touch you, other times you want me to touch you the entire day,” Louis said._

_“Do you think you can touch me now?” Harry asked gently._

_“Are you turned on love?” Louis asked._

_“Yeah. Since we got in actually,” Harry said._

_Louis told Harry to lean forward so he could get up. He helped Harry out and made sure he didn’t fall. They got dry and walked to the bed. Harry laid down and Louis beside him. Louis leaned down and started kissing him gently, but kissed him deeper and longer. Louis moved his left hand over Harry’s nipples and he could feel Harry moan against his mouth._

_“Lou… I’m too sensitive on my nipples,” Harry panted._

_Louis removed his hand and moved the hand down his body, over the bump, until he reached his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started jerking it. Harry couldn’t contain his moaning and started to moan loudly._

_“Do you think you can handle me prepping you?” Louis asked._

_“Yes…. Oh god yes,” Harry moaned._

_Louis moved away and went over to their secret stash and got the lube. He laid back down and put a pillow under Harry’s lower back. Harry laid back and spread his legs. Louis coated his fingers and heated up the lube. He circled a finger on Harry’s entrance then gently pushed in. Harry moaned and tangled his hand in Louis’ hair. Louis rested his head on Harry’s thigh. Occasionally, he would lean over and place kisses and tiny licks to his cock._

_With the first finger, he would gently move it in and out. He looked up at the beautiful bump._

_“You are so beautiful Haz. So absolutely beautiful. Want me to give you the next finger?” Louis asked._

_“Yes, and don’t be afraid to fuck me. My stamina has improved a bit, surprisingly enough,” Harry panted._

_Louis pushed the second finger in alongside the first. He curled them up and increased the pace._

_“Fuck yes Lou. Keep going,” Harry moaned._

_He moved them around a bit to find that special spot. There was no doubt in his mind when he found it, because he felt Harry arch his back a bit and clench around him. He stayed there a bit then pushed the third finger in._

_“Lou… babe… I’m ready. I don’t mind the extra stretch,” Harry moaned._

_“Are you sure love?” Louis asked._

_“Yes, just get inside me,” Harry moaned._

_Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry clenched on air. He put some lube on his cock and made sure to distribute it thoroughly. He lined up._

_“Are you ready love?” Louis asked, pushing in a bit._

_“Yes! More than ready Lou. Get in me!” Harry demanded, the hormones starting to act up._

_Louis pushed in and he could feel how tight Harry was. He pushed all the way in until he bottomed out and let them both have a breather._

_“You can move now,” Harry panted._

_Louis gently started thrusting in and out. He looked at Harry and could see how much he enjoyed it. Harry had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, and the most erotic sounds left his lips. Louis held on to his hips and started increasing the pace._

_“God Lou, it feels so good,” Harry moaned._

_“Is it what you are used to?” Louis panted._

_“Yeah. Nothing different there,” Harry panted, and opened his eyes and looked at Louis._

_“You treat me so well, Lou,” Harry panted._

_“Well, I want you to feel good Haz,” Louis panted._

_Louis kept thrusting, and Harry kept moaning._

_“You can increase the pace if you want,” Harry panted._

_Louis increased the pace and started searching for Harry’s special spot. It didn’t take him long to find it and he kept hitting it._

_“Oh god. I’ll cum if you keep going like that,” Harry moaned._

_“You’ve done so well love. Longer that you normally do,” Louis praised._

_Louis thrusted a few more times, and he could feel Harry clench around his cock. He looked down and saw it shoot the white liquid up the bump. The pressure was enough to make Louis cum as well and shoot his load deep inside of him._

_After a minute, Louis pulled out and got up and got a cloth and cleaned up the cum. He threw the cloth in their hamper and laid down next to Harry. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips._

_“Thank you Lou,” Harry said and looked at him._

_“You’re very welcome love. But what are you thanking me for? I’ll do anything for you,” Louis said and smiled._

_“Just for making me feel good, and for being so sweet and understanding and caring. It’s great to have you,” Harry said._

_“It’s me and you Haz. The dream team,” Louis said. Harry hummed and cuddled into his embrace as best as he could._

_During the next few days, they spend time together at the park and by the beach. Jack joined them at the park and at night they went over to Niall and Brad and had a movie night._

_Harry woke up and really needed to use the bathroom. When he got back Louis was waiting for him in bed with a breakfast tray. They sat and ate in silence._

_“Haz, I was thinking of going to the mall today. We still need to buy some bottles and other bibs and bobs,” Louis said._

_“Sure. What do you want to do after that?” Harry asked._

_“We could go see a movie and then have dinner at the lighthouse,” Louis suggested._

_“Yeah. Sounds good,” Harry said._

_They finished breakfast and Louis helped Harry get dressed._

_They arrived at the mall and went to buy the few things they needed for the baby. Harry ended up buying some clothes as well. They headed to the cinema and agreed to go see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie._

_After the movie, they headed home to unload so they didn’t have to carry the bags to the restaurant. At the restaurant, they got a table with a view of the ocean. Harry ordered a pasta dish and Louis ordered a steak with some chips and steak sauce. Louis bought a beer and Harry got water._

_“Have we talked about names?” Louis asked. People at neighbouring tables looked at him oddly, because why would he ask that? Shouldn’t he know if they had talked about names?_

_“No. Not yet,” Harry said._

_“Okay. Anyone you like?” Louis asked._

_“Uhm… I kinda like Philip, Oliver, Spencer, and Mark,” Harry said._

_“Great names. Your thoughts on Jordan, Ryan, and Mica?” Louis asked._

_“They’re good as well. Do we want him to have only one name, or should he have two?” Harry asked._

_“We both have middle names, so why not pass it on,” Louis said._

_Harry took another bite of his pasta and looked out over the ocean. It was as if he had been sent a sign from above; a warm feeling ran through him and filled his entire body._

_“How would you feel about Cyan?” Harry asked._

_“Cyan? It’s unique. I like it. What made you think of that?” Louis asked._

_“I just looked at the ocean and then it just washed over me, I guess,” Harry said and looked at Louis._

_“It’s beautiful. Then we just see if we can agree on a middle name,” Louis said._

_“In my family, when you’re expecting a boy, they inherit their father’s middle name,” Harry said._

_“Then we have the first two names settled then,” Louis said._

_“Yeah. Then it’s just a matter of the family name,” Harry said._

_“Yeah. We can talk about that some other time. I’m just happy that we have settled on the first and middle name,” Louis said._

_After they had finished eating, they walked along the lighthouse and found a spot where they could buy ice cream. They were sat and looked out at the ocean._

_“Haz? There’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you for a bit now,” Louis said hesitantly_

_“What is it Lou?” Harry asked._

_“I think, on some level, I’ve always known that I was in love with you. When either of us had hit a rough patch, the other would always be there to provide comfort and security. You’ve always been my best friend and we have always been the dream team. There has never been anything that could tear us apart. Sure, I was shocked at first when you told me about Cyan, but that night when I left you and Liam, I went straight home and called mom and told her. She was so happy and excited, and I knew I had to get away from Tom. Then when you asked me if I wasn’t ready, I could see the doubt and hurt in your eyes. But I’m not leaving you or Cyan. I love you, and the family we’re building,” Louis said and looked at Harry. He got up and knelt in front of him._

_“Harry Edward Styles… will you marry me?” Louis asked._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis was freaking out. Harry had been in a coma for a week. Jack and the doctors assured him that Harry and their boy were fine. Jack even took Louis through what each machine did and how it worked. It put him a bit at ease. Anne and John were there by Louis’ side.

“I don’t understand why this happened again,” Louis said frustrated.

“I know sweetie. But he’s going to wake up. You know he will. He won’t ever do anything to jeopardize your baby boy,” Anne said.

“I’ll go get some snacks,” John said and got up. Just as he was about to leave Jack came in. They gave each other a supporting pad on the back then John left.

 

Jack came over and sat next to Louis.

“Any news?” Jack asked. Louis just shook his head and looked at Harry. Just like last time, the machines started going crazy. Louis reacted the same way as last time, but remembered that Harry woke up after that. Jack went and got the doctor.

“Baby? Can you hear me?” Louis asked.

Harry’s eyes started to flutter again, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Louis.

“Baby, you scared me. But so happy to see your beautiful eyes,” Louis croaked out.

Jack came in with the doctor.

“Harry, good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?” the doctor asked.

“Hospital,” Harry croaked out.

“Good. Do you know why?” he asked again.

“Went in to a coma sometime during the night,” Harry whispered, his voice starting to betray him a little.

“Correct. Do you know how long you’ve been in a coma?” the doctor asked. Harry shook his head.

“A week, which means that you’re in week 31 now,” the doctor said. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

“Think you can keep your eyes open for me Harry?” the doctor asked. Harry opened his eyes again and made eye contact with Jack.

“How did you get back Haribo?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry whispered.

 

They kept Harry for another few days, just to be sure he was fine. Jack and Louis picked him up and they drove home, where Liam, Caroline, Niall and Brad were waiting. They all gave him a gentle hug and told him to lie down.

“You had me really worried Haz. I didn’t know what to do,” Caroline said.

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what happened,” Harry said.

“What happened when you got there?” Niall asked.

“Well, I woke up and had to pee. I then asked Lou if it was a great lad’s night, and he told me that you hadn’t had one in a long time, and that Liam and Caro hadn’t been out since Emmy was born,” Harry said and looked at Liam and Caro shyly.

“I had given birth?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah. Have you gotten a 3D scan of her?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Caroline said and showed Harry the picture.

“She looks the exact same as she does on the picture. She’s a real beauty. And apparently, I was there with you, because Li couldn’t make it,” Harry said.

“I really can’t wait to meet her now,” Caro said.

“Then what happened?” Brad asked.

Harry then went on to tell them the rest, but left out the proposal.

“You had sex with him?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Somehow it feels like I was cheating,” Harry said and looked guiltily at Louis.

“Don’t feel guilty baby. It was only me right. How was it?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. It felt the same as with you,” Harry said.

“Good. Now how about the fact that Brad wanted to see Ni pregnant,” Louis said.

“Anything wrong in him wanting that?” Niall asked.

“Not at all mate,” Louis said.

“Good. Because I would happily carry our children,” Niall said and looked at Brad with nothing but love.

“You will? I love you so much Ni,” Brad said and kissed him.

 

 

A few hours passed and they had filled Harry in on what he had missed out on.

“Uhm Haz… How did you get back?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, you did say you would tell us later,” Jack said.

“I did. Well… Lou and I went to the mall to buy some stuff for him, then we went to the movies. At night we went to the restaurant by the lighthouse. Great food there, I must say,” Harry said, and tried to postpone the last bit.

“Baby… what happened next? You’re stalling a bit,” Louis encouraged.

“Well… We settled on a first and middle name, and then after dinner, we went and got ice cream and he… uhm,” Harry said, stalling.

“What names did you, uhm we, settle on?” Louis asked.

“I’ll tell you when we’re alone,” Harry said.

“You said that he did something. What did he do?” Caroline asked.

“He started telling me how he somehow knew he and I would end up together, and that he was shocked at first when I told him about the baby, but that night he told Chrissy and she was so excited that he knew he had to get away from Tom. He then said he wouldn’t leave us and that he was ready for us to be a family. He then got down on one knee and asked if I wanted to marry him,” Harry said and looked at the bump.

“What did you say?” Niall asked.

“Well, that’s when I woke up. But I assume the other Harry said yes,” Harry said.

“It would be a bit weird if you had agreed to marry him,” Louis said.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“So that was what it took for you to come back, a marriage proposal. Well, good to know they are that far in their relationship,” Jack said.

“Are you hinting at anything Jack” Louis chuckled.

“Not at all. Just saying that it’s nice to know,” Jack said.

 

Not long after that, Liam, Caroline, Niall, Brad and Jack went home. Louis helped Harry in to bed and cuddled up behind him.

“I’m sorry for going in to a coma,” Harry said and intertwined their fingers.

“You couldn’t have known babe. All that matters, is that you’re back and alright, and that he is alright as well,” Louis said.

“Yeah, but I keep scaring you,” Harry said.

“It’s not something you can control. Let’s not talk more about that. How about you tell me what names you/we agreed on,” Louis said.

Harry turned so he could look at Louis.

“You know how we pass on the middle name of the father on my side of the family?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. His middle name will be William. What about the first name?” Louis asked.

“Cyan,” Harry said.

“Cyan? What made you think of that?” Louis asked.

“I was looking out on the ocean and it just came to me. Also, the colour cyan is a mixture of blue and green,” Harry said and smiled.

“I love it. A perfect testament of our love,” Louis said and gave Harry a tender kiss.

“The only thing we didn’t talk about was the last name,” Harry said.

“What do you want it to be?” Louis asked.

“I... uhm. I want us to be the Tomlinsons,” Harry said.

“Then that is what we’ll be,” Louis said.

Harry nuzzled up to Louis and they fell asleep.


	12. Giving birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Liam choses to celebrate Liam's birthday a couple of days before the actual day, incase she gives birth on his actual birthday.
> 
> Louis and Harry cooked dinner.
> 
> On September 27th Louis and Harry are watching tv and relaxing. Louis helps Harry shower. During the night, Harry starts having contractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of the births are described, just a bit of the labours. This is the final chapter, the 12th chapter. There will be an epilogue. Enjoy!

It was the end of August, and Harry had only 4 weeks left of his pregnancy. Caroline on the other hand was due any day, and to say they were excited was an understatement. Liam’s birthday was only a few days away, and he was convinced that she wouldn’t give birth on his birthday, because that was just his luck.

Liam and Caroline decided that they would celebrate Liam’s birthday early in case Caroline _did_ give birth on his birthday.

 

Harry, Louis, Niall and Brad all met up at Liam and Caroline’s. Liam had been in the kitchen all day to cook for their gathering. He had made his own birthday cake, and cooked up a lovely roast. Caroline greeted them at the door and told them to go in to the living room.

“Hi guys,” Liam said when he joined them.

“Hi mate. Happy early birthday,” Niall said.

“Thanks mate. I’m proper chuffed,” Liam said and petted Caroline’s bump when she sat down next to him.

“So, are the families coming down?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, they’re coming down tomorrow, and are staying at the hotel,” Caroline said.

 

Liam went out and checked on the roast. It was all finished so he told them to take a seat at the table. Brad and Niall helped Caroline up from the sofa and Louis helped Harry up. They sat down at the table and Liam said grace before they started.

 

After dinner, Louis and Niall insisted on doing the dishes. They would not even let Liam clear out the table. They just told him to go sit down.

“Have you thought about when you want to get married?” Harry asked.

“Not yet. With Emmy around the corner we won’t have time and money for the wedding. We also have the christening we need to pay for,” Caroline said.

“It’s good to know when to prioritize. Niall and I have started a bit on our wedding, and let me tell you, it can be very expensive,” Brad said.

“I don’t doubt that one bit. Luckily we managed to find a cheap car,” Liam said.

“Are you and Lou ready for your boy?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah. We have everything ready for him, and the hospital bag is packed as well and in the car. I still can’t believe that dad and Gen got us a car,” Harry said.

“Yeah. It was very generous of them. I know Jack said it wasn’t to make amends, but somehow I feel like it was,” Louis said when he and Niall joined them.

“I feel so too. But at the same time, they can afford it,” Harry said.

“Yeah. I’m just happy that we won’t have to pay for a new car,” Louis said.

 

 

A few hours after the dinner had been consumed, Liam went in to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the birthday cake. He came out with the cake and told them to gather at the table. Caroline came back from the bathroom and Liam cut the cake. He had made a Harry Potter styled cake. The cake was a checkerboard cake made of Victoria sponge and chocolate cake. It was iced in merengue buttercream and decorated with a Wizard’s Chess set he had bought when they had visited the Warner Bros. Studio Tour in Leavesden.

Liam got a lot of praise for his cake and almost everything was eaten.

 

This time, Brad volunteered to do the dishes. Ever since she had come back from the bathroom, Caroline had felt slight pain in her abdomen, which she had just brushed off as Braxton Hicks, but when she was about to sit down on the sofa, she felt a more continuous pain. They all looked at her and Liam was by her side in no time.

“I think my water has broken,” she panted, after the pain had passed. They waited and after 13 minutes another wave of pain came.

“Yeah, my water has definitely broken,” she said. Liam was so excited that he didn’t know what to do. Louis grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Li, breathe. You’re not doing any of you any favours by walking around in circles. Call the hospital and tell them how far apart the contractions are and then they’ll tell you what to do,” Louis said.

“Right,” Liam said. He grabbed his phone and did as Louis said.

“When they’re 4-5 minutes apart and have increased in power and duration, we should call again,” Liam said.

“Do you think you’ll be this relaxed when it’s our turn?” Harry asked Louis.

“Probably not. I’ll probably do exactly as Liam,” Louis chuckled.

“Are you calm enough Li, or should we stay?” Niall asked.

“I’m calm. They told me what I should do and what we could do, so that’s probably what we’ll be doing,” Liam said.

Louis helped Harry up and they walked over and hugged Liam and then Caroline after a contraction.

“Good luck beautiful,” Harry said and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks. I hope it goes well, because I really don’t want a C-section,” Caroline said.

Niall and Brad followed suit and they left Liam and Caroline’s.

 

When Harry and Louis came home Louis went in to the kitchen and made them tea. Harry went in to the bedroom to change into lounge wear. He walked in to the living room and sat down in the sofa.

“It’s really exciting,” Louis said as he joined him.

“Yeah. I wonder how long she’ll be in labour. It would be really cool if she did give birth on Liam’s birthday,” Harry said and took a sip of his tea. Harry put his feet up in Louis’ lap and Louis started massaging his feet.

“Is it weird that I’m starting to feel nervous about the birth?” Harry asked.

“Not at all babe. But I’m confident that you’ll do good. You’re strong and you can endure a lot of pain. I will be by your side every step of the way,” Louis said.

“I’m so lucky to have you Lou. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Harry said. Louis moved one of his hands and interlocked it with Harry’s.

“I’ll always be here for you my love. How’s Cyan doing?” Louis asked.

“Doing great. Kicks now and again and I think he’s about positioned himself so that’s good,” Harry said.

“Good. I’m so proud of you Haz. You’ve done so well during this pregnancy, and you look so incredible,” Louis said and kissed his hand.

“Thanks. I wish that we somehow could have sex one more time before he comes but I’m just so tired most of the time,” Harry said.

“Yeah. It has been months since we had sex, but if you want, I can wank you off? I know it’s not the same but I’ll always do that for you,” Louis offered.

“Thanks. Maybe in the days to come,” Harry said.

“Okay, just let me know love,” Louis said.

“Will do. Can we go to bed? I’m knackered,” Harry asked.

“Of course. Let me just take the cups and I’ll help you up,” Louis said and put the cups in the sink for them to clean the next day. He went back in and helped Harry up and helped him to bed.

 

The next morning, Louis let Harry sleep as much as he could. He looked at his phone and saw there was a text from Liam at 6 am, saying Caroline was still in labour. She was taking her time dilating. Louis went out to the kitchen and started to make dough for some buns. When the buns were about to go in to the oven, Harry walked in.

“Morning babe,” he said and greeted him with a kiss.

“Morning love. How did you sleep?” Louis asked.

“Really good for once. Heard anything from Liam?” Harry asked.

“He texted at 6 am saying that she was taking her time dilating,” Louis said. As if on cue, Liam sent another one, that she had only dilated another centimetre.

“If it continues like this, then she might just give birth on Liam’s birthday,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Louis said. He took the buns out of the oven and put them on a wire rack to cool off slightly.

 

Liam kept them in the loop and told them that their parents had also arrived and that nothing really had happened.

Louis and Harry were about to go to bed, when Liam texted that she was now 7 centimetres dilated so it did look like Emmy would come on his birthday.

 

Harry woke up and went to the bathroom to do his business. He came back in and looked at the way Louis was sleeping; curled up on his side and looking very cute.

“That right there is your daddy. He loves you so much and can’t wait for you to come out to us. Those strong arms will protect us and keep us safe. Don’t ever doubt that,” Harry whispered and petted the bump.

“Well Cyan, your mommy loves you too and he can’t wait either. He will do anything for you and you will be so loved,” Louis mumbled. Harry walked over to the bed and got in.

“Did I wake you?” Harry asked.

“Only a little bit. I felt you missing,” Louis mumbled.

“You should go back to sleep,” Harry said.

“Naah, it’s fine. You on the other hand should sleep some more,” Louis said and yawned.

“In a bit maybe. Can you hand me your phone? I want to see if Liam has texted,” Harry said.

Louis reached behind him blindly and managed to get his phone. He handed it to Harry, but not before he felt it buzz.

“He has definitely texted,” Louis said. Harry opened the texts Liam had sent.

“At 2 am she was 9 centimetres dilated, and at 4.30 am she was born. 50 centimetres long with a weight of 3 kilos,” Harry said.

“I can’t believe that they’re actually parents,” Louis said.

“I know. And we’re next,” Harry said.

“We are indeed,” Louis said and leaned over and kissed him deeply.

“I love you Lou,” Harry said.

“I love you too Haz,” Louis said.

 

 

When Liam and Caroline came home with baby Emmy, Harry, Louis, Niall and Brad came to visit them when they had settled. As soon as Harry saw her, he felt like he was having a Deja-Vu. She did indeed look exactly like the other Emmy. Niall and Brad had, in this world too, brought a giant bear, which Liam placed in her room. Liam and Caroline were born to be parents. None of them had ever been around children or infants, but they were naturals. They had talked about who should be Godparents, and decided on Niall and Brad. Neither Louis or Harry were upset of their choice, because they hadn’t chosen any of them either.

 

 

During the next four weeks, it was very little they saw of the Payne family. They were getting to know Emmy and just enjoying parenthood.

Harry and Louis on the other hand was more than ready for their little bundle of joy. Harry could clearly feel that Cyan had positioned himself just right. He was just days away from his due date, and he found it hard at time to relax and gather his strength, when all he wanted was for Cyan to come out.

 

The door opened and Harry heard Louis carry grocery bags.

“Did you get everything?” Harry asked loudly.

“I did, but are you sure about this?” Louis asked when he peeked his head in to the living room.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. And you will be fine too, as long as you do as I say,” Harry said and chuckled.

“I’m not that hopeless in a kitchen. I have improved loads, yeah,” Louis said and gave him a kiss.

“You have indeed. Can you help me up?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t answer the question, just helped him up, and supported his back in to the kitchen.

 

Harry sat down on a chair and faced towards the counters. He watched how Louis found all the vegetables, the meat, the potatoes, and pots and cutting boards. Louis went and washed his hands and got them dry.

“Okay, where do we start?” Louis asked.

“The stew will take the longest, so if you start by cutting the meat in to strips on the red chopping board that would be great,” Harry said. Louis did as he was told and made sure to show Harry all the time to make sure it was good enough. He then turned the hob on to medium-high heat and let the pan heat up. Once the pan was heated he put the meat in and stirred it around.

Louis then went on to the vegetables and put them in. Once they were seared he put in the tomatoes, the vegetable stock and set it to simmer for a good few hours for the meat to get really tender.

 

While the stew was simmering away, he went over and stood between Harry’s legs.

“How’s your day been so far?” Louis asked.

“It’s been alright. I’ve tried to relax and get charged, but I’m just too excited,” Harry said.

“I don’t blame you love. It’s just a matter of time before we have our baby boy in our arms,” Louis said and felt his eyes tear up.

“You still don’t think it’s stupid that I want to be called mommy?” Harry asked carefully.

“Absolutely not! There is nothing I would rather call you. You have carried him for 9 months. Taken care of him and felt him grow inside you. It’s the most natural thing in the world to me to call you mommy. I don’t care what others might think. I care about what I think and what our friends and families think, and they all agree, that you are his mommy,” Louis said and gave Harry a deep, deep kiss.

“I love you so much Lou. Thank you so much for talking to me that day after we moved in,” Harry said.

“I love you too Haz, and you’re very welcome. I’m so glad I did,” Louis said.

 

Once it was time to peel the potatoes, Louis did that then boiled them, and mashed them up. He set their little table and tasted the stew and seasoned it. Harry praised his cooking, and if he ended up sucking Louis off after dinner, no one needed to know.

 

Three days before his due date on September 27th, Harry and Louis spent the day like most days, just watching TV, watching movies, kissing and cuddling on the sofa. Harry had had Braxton Hicks for weeks and they got a bit stronger.

After dinner, Louis helped Harry shower. He washed him and dried him and took care of him. He helped in to bed and they laid and cuddled until Harry fell asleep. Louis thought he wanted to check if everything was ready for the hospital so he checked the bag, made sure the child seat was put in correctly and every mirror was sitting correctly.

 

He came back in to find Harry returning from the toilet.

“Need the toilet?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Just hope that I’ll be able to go back to sleep again,” Harry said. He laid back down and Louis was by his side, singing him to sleep.

 

 

Louis was fast asleep, when Harry woke him up.

“Do you need anything love?” Louis mumbled. Harry’s response was a groan and a small scream, which woke Louis straight up.

“I think my water broke when I was in the toilet earlier,” Harry panted.

“Okay. Let’s time the contractions and see how far apart they are,” Louis said and grabbed his phone.

“Look at you, being all calm and collected,” Harry said and smiled.

“Yeah. I’m surprised myself. We should call our parents to let them know,” Louis said.

 

After the next contraction, Louis called their parents, and Jack was there within 15 minutes.

“How are you holding on Haribo?” Jack asked when he came in to the bedroom.

“It hurts like hell, but other than that, good,” Harry groaned when another contraction came.

“How far apart are they?” Jack asked.

“20 minutes,” Harry said.

 

For the next six hours, Harry’s contractions came 20 minutes apart, then started to come 15 minutes apart.

“This might be a stupid question, but do you want the epidural?” Jack asked.

“No. It may hurt like hell, but it’s worth it,” Harry said.

 

The contractions started to come more frequent, and Louis called the hospital to check in with them. Jack and Louis helped Harry down to the car and Jack drove them there.

They checked in and were given a room. Their midwife came and checked on them. It was now noon, and Harry was almost ready to give birth.

Cyan was born on September 28th, at 8 pm.

 

 

 

Louis looked down at Harry.

“You did so well my love. I am so proud of you. Cyan is perfect,” Louis said proudly. He looked at the baby in his arms.

“My beautiful baby boy. You are the best thing to ever happen to us. You come from love, and both me and your mommy loves you very much. You will not be without anything,” Louis said and kissed Cyan’s forehead.

 

Louis was sat in a chair admiring Cyan. He heard Harry move and looked over at him.

“Hi,” Harry whispered.

“Hi love. How are you feeling?” Louis asked gently.

“Soar, but I guess that’s normal. How is he?” Harry asked.

“He’s perfect. He hasn’t said a word and he’s the absolute cutest baby,” Louis gushed.

“Who does he look like?” Harry asked.

“He has your curls, and my nose, and your lips. Then we’ll see what his eye colour will be,” Louis said. Louis called the nurses, who came and helped Harry.

 

Once Harry was sitting as best as he could, Louis handed Cyan over.

“You are so beautiful! Mommy is so in love with you baby, you have no idea,” Harry said.

“I don’t blame you,” Louis said and kissed his forehead.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Jack peaked in.

“Hi, can we come in?” he asked.

“Only the grandparents,” the nurse said. Jack, Anne, Chrissy and Rob came in. John had stayed behind in Seahouses, and told Anne to update him.

They all gathered around the bed.

“He’s an absolute beauty. How are you feeling love?” Anne asked.

“Soar, but in love. I thought I knew what love was, but clearly I didn’t,” Harry said.

“Yeah. You always think that, but when you have kids, that perspective changes,” Chrissy said.

Slowly one by one were they able to hold him.

 

Cyan was back in Harry’s arms.

“You’ve been very secretive about his name. Are you ready to tell us?” Jack asked. Louis looked down at Harry and Cyan.

“I think you should do the honours, since you came up with the name,” Louis said and kissed Harry gently and stroked Cyan’s cheek gently. Harry cleared his throat.

“We’ve decided to name him Cyan William Tomlinson,” Harry said.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry attends Liam and Caroline's wedding.
> 
> Niall and Brad comes by Anne's house to give them some news.  
> Later that day, Louis and Harry reminice about their first meeting, and could it be someone has something up their sleeve?

3 years later.

 

Harry woke up and looked around. They were in Louis’ old bedroom. Liam and Caroline had decided to get married in Seahouses, down by the beach where they had met for the first time. Louis’ room hadn’t changed a bit. When Chrissy missed Louis, she would come up here and remember her youngest boy, and all the stuff he had been up to.

Harry looked to his left and saw that Louis was still fast asleep. He looked down between them and saw that Cyan was also asleep, laying just like his dad. Harry leaned down and kissed his temple lightly, because he didn’t want to wake him. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Instead of going back to his side of the bed, he snuggled up behind Louis, and started caressing his arm.

“You do know that is dangerous, right?” Louis mumbled sleepily.

“I do, but Cy is asleep, and I have a problem, I’d like for you to take care of,” Harry whispered and pressed his hard bulge against Louis’ ass.

“He could wake up. That has happened before, and you know how he reacts,” Louis whispered.

“Wouldn’t you react the same, if your parents were having sex next to you?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” Louis said.

 

There was a knock on the door and Chrissy came in quietly.

“Morning. Is everyone awake?” she asked. As if on que, Cyan started to stir and turned and looked at Louis and Harry.

“Morning handsome. Did you sleep well?” Louis asked gently. Cyan nodded and nuzzled up to Louis.

“That’s good. Mommy and I were a bit worried if you would,” Louis said and stroked his back.

“How did you guys sleep? You haven’t slept in the bed for years,” Chrissy asked.

“Slept like I always did,” Harry said and leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Louis’ shoulder.

“Me too. Cy, I think grandma have breakfast ready for you,” Louis said sweetly.

“I can get it ready. How come his daddy can’t?” Chrissy asked.

“Because, we have a code green. And before you say anything mom, it won’t take that long,” Louis said. Harry groaned behind him.

“We do have a wedding to go to today love,” Louis reminded him.

“Really? I didn’t know,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Okay, don’t get cheeky or I’ll call off the code green,” Louis said.

“No, no. I’ll behave,” Harry said.

Chrissy walked over and picked Cyan up and took him downstairs.

 

Harry returned to his side of the bed and laid down on his back for Louis to see how hard he was.

“What has gotten you this hard babe?” Louis asked and started ghosting over the bulge.

“Thinking about the things we have done in here,” Harry said.

“Naughty boy. And then when our son was lying between us” Louis tutted.

“I couldn’t help it. Besides, isn’t it better that we do it now and not at their reception?” Harry reasoned.

“I guess you’re right,” Louis agreed.

He laid closer to him and leaned down and connected their lips. They started off with small pecs but they slowly turned to deeper kisses then full on snogging. Their tongues fought for dominance and Harry lost.

 

Louis started kissing down his jaw to his neck and was careful to not leave a love bite. He continued down his body until he reached his covered cock. He licked over it and could hear Harry let out small moans.

“You have really learned to be quiet love,” Louis praised.

“Well, I had to after Cy was born,” Harry moaned.

Louis pulled his boxer briefs off and started stroking him.

“Lou don’t drag it out. You promised your mom we would be quick,” Harry panted.

“Okay I'll be quick then,” Louis said.

He stated licking up and down the shaft then put his mouth on him. He moved his head up and down and hollowed out his cheeks occasionally. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum in Louis' mouth. Louis swallowed it all and kissed Harry a few times.

They got in the shower for a quick rinse and would take a longer one when they had Cyan with them.

 

Liam was in a pinstriped suit with a pink tie. Caroline was wearing an off-white dress with heart neckline and a skirt with tulle underneath. She looked beautiful and Emmy was the flower girl. The reception was held at the nearby restaurant. When they had talked to the restaurant about the menu, Caroline's dad had said that everyone could chose what they want, since he was the one paying for the wedding.

The wedding cake was 3 tiered, each tear a different flavour. The bottom tier was angel food cake. The second tier was banana and chocolate and the last tier was carrot cake.

Liam and Caroline brought Emmy with them on their honeymoon, since they were going to Paris and had plans to visit Disneyland.

 

 

Harry and Louis were sat in the front garden of Anne’s house watching Cyan play. Niall and Brad came up and Cyan ran up to them. Brad caught him and swung him around.

“Hi guys. How are you?” Niall asked as he sat down next to them.

“Good thanks. How are you?” Louis asked.

“Good. Feeling a bit bloated and nauseous but other than that good,” Niall said.

“Don’t forget moody babe,” Brad called.

“Are you okay mate?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Niall said. Harry sat back and looked at him and studied him for a bit.

“Does Li and Caro know?” Harry asked.

“Know what?” Louis asked. Niall sighed.

“Not yet. We’re going to tell them when they get back from their honeymoon,” Niall said.

“Tell them what?” Louis asked again.

“Is it that obvious?” Niall asked.

“Well, having been there myself I can tell you that it is a bit obvious. Especially with what you’ve been describing,” Harry said.

“Do I have that glow I’m supposed to have?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, you do,” Harry said.

“You’re pregnant?” Louis asked.

“I am yeah. I’m 9 weeks along and there is something we have to tell you,” Niall said.

“What is it mate?” Louis asked.

“It’s triplets. There are a set of triplets in each of our families so we were a bit curious if those genes would be passed on,” Niall said.

“Turns out they were. We are so excited,” Brad said.

“I can imagine. That is huge,” Louis said.

“Yeah. Do you want more kids?” Brad asked.

“Eventually. For now, we have our hands full with Cy and Uni,” Harry said.

“So how is married life?” Louis asked.

“It’s good. I’m so happy that we managed to reduce the prices on some of the things and that my parents were willing to pay for some of it,” Niall said.

“Yeah. If they didn’t do that, then we still wouldn’t be married,” Brad said.

They spend the afternoon together, then Niall and Brad headed back to Newcastle.

 

They had dinner with Anne and John, who after a year and half of dating got engaged. The four of them were sat in the living room and talked and enjoyed a glass of red wine.

“How’s work Louis?” Anne asked.

“It’s good. Working at sensible hours so Haz can finish Uni,” Louis said.

“Yeah. It is a bit hard at times, but we make it work. And dad is happy to step in and help as well,” Harry said.

“I’m happy to hear that. He really is back to his old self and has proven he’s a changed man,” Anne said.

“Yeah. I think you’ve handled it well, having him back in your life,” John said.

“Well, I was crushed when it happened because I knew he wasn’t like that, so it was only fair to him to let him prove that he had changed,” Anne said.

“And he appreciates it so much mom. He really values your friendship and wouldn’t be without it,” Harry said.

 

 

“Love, can I borrow you for a second?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Harry said.

Louis got up and walked out to the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked.

“Just outside. There is something I want to talk to you about in private,” Louis said. They put their shoes and jackets on and went outside.

 

Louis led them out of the gate and sat down just beside the road.

“What’s up babe?” Harry asked and put his head on his shoulder.

“How long have we been together?” Louis asked.

“Around 6 years,” Harry said.

“And for how long have you been in love with me?” Louis asked.

“Unconsciously or consciously?” Harry asked.

“Both,” Louis said.

“Well, consciously for 7 years, unconsciously for 13 years,” Harry said.

“And where did it start?” Louis asked.

“Right here, on this very spot,” Harry said.

“Yeah. You were sat at this very spot when I walked up to you and introduced myself. I remember when I spotted you from the window, I thought you looked like a homeless boy, but when I walked out and came closer to you, you almost took my breath away,” Louis said.

“Is that why you hugged me?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Those wild curls and those amazing green eyes had me mesmerized,” Louis revealed.

“Well, you were breath taking as well. I had never seen such amazing eyes, and your skin was so sun kissed,” Harry gushed.

“Still is,” Louis pointed out.

“Yeah, it still is. We’re so lucky Cy has inherited your skin glow,” Harry said.

“You have amazing skin as well Haz,” Louis said.

“Thanks babe. You know, I think Cyan has the perfect name,” Harry said.

“Yeah. I’m really mesmerized by his eyes. The way you can see both the green and the blue in his eyes are amazing,” Louis said.

 

“You have never doubted that I love you, have you?” Louis asked.

“No never. Why do you ask?” Harry asked.

“Just making sure. Because I do love you Harry, so very much. You and Cy are my everything and I would never give you up for anything in the world,” Louis said.

“Likewise babe. You’re the only one for me, and you always will be. Not even if someone named Jeff wants to date me,” Harry said and chuckled.

“Not funny. But if he does, I’ll tell him to back off, because you’re taken,” Louis said.

“Yeah. How terrible would it be if I got pregnant during my last year of Uni?” Harry asked.

“Depends. You don’t want to work a bit before we get another child?” Louis asked.

“Sure, but if I were to get pregnant, would it be bad?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely not. We would figure it out. But, another baby would mean we had to get a bigger place,” Louis said.

“Yeah. Cy is only getting bigger so we have to start looking for another place anyway. He can’t stay in there for ever,” Harry said.

“That is true. All this talk of being pregnant, is there something you’re trying to tell me?” Louis asked.

“Not at all. I’m not pregnant, but I wouldn’t mind another child soon,” Harry said.

“You know, you are the best mom ever. There is no one I would rather have kids with than you,” Louis said.

“And you’re the best dad. I love you Lou,” Harry said and looked at him.

“Love you too Haz,” Louis said and leaned in and kissed him.

 

“I didn’t just bring you out here to reminisce,” Louis said.

“Oh, then why did you bring me out here?” Harry asked.

Louis untangled himself from Harry’s embrace and kneeled in front of him. He pulled a little black, velvet box from his pocket.

“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. It has been great fun to write this.
> 
> Might do a sequal if the inspiration is there.


End file.
